WonKyu Day 1013 One Shot Series - Season 2
by n4oK0
Summary: Season 2 for WONKYU DAY 1013. One-Shot Collections. Drama, Angst, Family, Romance, Fluff (I Think), GS, BL, Mpreg, AU, OOC, OC. Typos everywhere. MAIN PAIRING : WONKYU. SIDE PAIRING : KRISHO, YUNJAE, More to come. No Summary. Enjoy.
1. Nothing Last Forever WonKyu Ver

**Title : Nothing Last Forever**

 **Pairing : WonKyu, a little bit KrisHo, Minho**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God; Tak Ada Yang Abadi belong to Peterpan/NOAH and their label**

 **Inspired : Tak Ada Yang Abadi by Peterpan (now NOAH)**

 **Warning : Un-betaed, Typos, Yaoi, Mpreg, AU, OOC**

 **Summary : Tak ada yang abadi. Semua akan hilang kecuali perasaanku terhadapmu.**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

Aku meletakkan pigura yang membingkai manis foto pernikahanku dengan Choi Kyuhyun. Pandanganku tak lepas dari senyum indahnya yang selalu mempesona. Senyum yang tidak pernah berubah sejak kami menikah 25 tahun.

"Appa." Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping ketika mendengar suara laki-laki yang memanggilku dengan sebutan appa. Ketika aku menatap siapa yang sudah memanggilku seperti itu, aku langsung tersenyum.

"Kris." Balasku memanggil menantuku itu. Aku kemudian berusaha untuk bisa duduk agar dapat menyambut kedatangan menantuku tersebut. Kris yang menyadari tindakanku, bergegas membantuku sampai aku bisa bersandar dengan nyaman di ranjang ini. Kris sendiri menarik kursi yang ada diruangan ini dan mendudukinya disamping ranjangku.

Jika ada yang bertanya dimana aku berada sekarang, jawabannya cukup sederhana. Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit, mencoba berjuang melawan penyakitku demi semua orang yang mencintaiku.

"Aku kesini ingin mengabarkan bahwa Suho-ya sudah melahirkan bayi laki-laki kami dengan selamat appa." Kata Kris antusias. Aku bisa menangkap nada kebanggaan dan kegembiraan darinya dan hal itu wajar. Kris dan Suho, anakku dari pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun, sudah lama menantikan buah hati setelah 2 kali musibah keguguran yang dialami Suho. Aku tersenyum lebar menanggapi berita suka cita ini. Aku menepuk pundak menantuku tersebut, menyalurkan rasa gembiraku.

"Berarti aku akan dipanggil halboji. Oh aku merasa tua."

"Kau memang sudah tua." Suara yang kurindukan itu terdengar di telinga tuaku. Aku dan Kris melihat anak laki-lakiku yang satu lagi dengan santainya bersandar di pintu sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam ruanganku mendekati kami berdua. Aku melihat Kris berdiri ketika anak itu datang menghampirinya. Mereka berdua berpelukan sesaat sebelum melepaskan pelukan itu dan Kris kembali duduk. Sedangkan dia berdiri disampingku.

"Mau apa kau kemari anak kurang ajar! Bukankah kau sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi!" tanyaku sinis. Aku sengaja memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Choi Minho, adik dari Choi Joonmyeon yang sekarang adalah Wu Joonmyeon, nama lengkap anakku, adalah anak pembangkang. Namun aku tahu itu semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku kepadanya. Aku menginginkan dia untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga kami disaat Minho sendiri ingin menjadi seorang artis. Aku berbuat seperti itu karena Suho yang tidak mau meneruskan usaha keluarga karena keinginannya untuk bisa terus mendampingi Kris, suaminya serta keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang pengajar.

Minho yang memang memiliki sifat bebas, tidak mau aku atur sehingga dia memutuskan kabur dari rumah demi mengejar cita-citanya. Tidak ada yang paham bagaimana perasaanku saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia lebih baik dicoret dari daftar keluarga Choi daripada dia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Saat dia memutuskan hubungan dengan kami orangtuanya, terutama aku ayahnya, hati kami hancur. Aku dan Kyuhyun menangis dan tak henti-hentinya menyesali keegoisan dan ketidak becusan kami dalam mendidik Minho. Saat itu kami merasa kami gagal sebagai orangtua.

Namun perasaan bersalah kami sedikit demi sedikit terobati ketika kami mendengar bahwa Minho sangat sukses di dunia hiburan yang dia geluti sampai sekarang. Hanya saja, luka hati kami semakin dalam karena Minho sepertinya tidak pernah menceritakan asal usulnya kepada semua orang.

Minho tidak pernah terbuka jika ditanya mengenai keluarga dan masalah pribadinya. Dalam setiap wawacanranya dengan media, Minho hanya berterima kasih kepada Suho, bahkan Kris, tapi tidak pernah menyebutkan nama kami. Dari sana aku tahu bahwa Minho masih menyimpan rasa kesal, mungkin dendam kepadaku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan menggangu kehidupannya lagi.

Biarlah dia membenciku.

Biarlah seluruh dunia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku dan Kyuhyun.

Biarlah seperti itu asalkan Minho bahagia.

"Heh! Ternyata kau masih sama saja walau kau sudah seperti ini." Tukasnya. Hatiku seperti teriris ketika aku bisa merasakan nada amarah disuaranya tadi.

"Jaga bicaramu di depan appa, Min!" tegas Kris membuat Minho terdiam. Aku menatap Kris dengan perasaan iri. Kenapa Minho bisa sepatuh itu jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kris? Namun aku segera menepis rasa itu karena aku tahu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa disalahkan untuk tindakan Minho yaitu aku sendiri.

"Wonnie, kau sudah bangun?" suara indah yang menjadi penyemangatku itu terdengar dengan merdu.

"Sudah baby. Kemarilah." Ucapku dengan lembut kepada istri tercintaku. Choi Kyuhyun mendekati ranjangku dengan perlahan. Dia tampak terkejut ketika melihat ada Minho diruanganku, namun sesuai dengan kesepakatan kami berdua, kami tidak akan menampakkan rasa apapun kecuali rasa negatif jika bertemu dengan Minho. Mungkin terdengar gila karena kami memperlakukan anak kami sendiri seperti itu, namun Minho terlihat lebih bahagia jika kami tidak ada disisinya dan jika itu keinginannya, maka kami hanya dapat memberikannya walau hati kami sakit karena darah daging kami sendiri membenci kami.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" tanyanya lembut sambil membelai rambutku yang sudah semakin menipis dan habis karena perawatan terhadap penyakitku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pria manis yang sudah mendampingiku selama ini.

"Semakin siap karena berita baik dari Kris."

"Berita baik?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Aku menatap Kris dengan pandangan sama bingungnya dengan Kyuhyun. Aku bingung karena Kyuhyun belum mengetahui bahwa Suho sudah melahirkan.

"Maaf umma, aku belum bilang kepadamu. Suho-ya sudah melahirkan bayi laki-laki kami."

"Kris! Kenapa berita seperti itu tidak cepat kau beritahukan? Dasar anak nakal!" seru Kyuhyun dengan setengah bergurau. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia sangat bahagia mengetahui Suho akhirnya bisa memiliki anak setelah derita yang dia tanggung akibat keguguran.

"Siapa namanya hyung?" tanya Minho. Kris tersenyum lalu menatapku.

"Aku ingin appa yang memberinya nama."

"Kris..." perkataannya tadi membuatku terharu. Seharusnya Kris atau Suho yang memberi nama untuk anak pertama mereka. Namun mereka memberinya kesempatan itu padaku.

"Appa sudah seperti ayah kandungku sendiri. Terlebih lagi appa sudah menjadi tempatku bersandar selain Suho ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Jadi siapa orang yang lebih pantas untuk memberikan nama kepada buah hati kami jika bukan appa."

"Argh! Terlalu sentimental. Aku pergi. Lebih baik melihat Suho-hyung daripada melihat orang tua itu menangis." Ucap Minho sambil berlalu dan keluar dari kamarku. Hatiku lagi-lagi seperti teriris pisau tumpul mendengar ucapannya tadi. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesedihanku langsung memelukku dan mencium pucuk rambutku dengan lembut. Sedangkan Kris segera bangkit dan mengejar Minho. Aku rasa dia ingin agar Minho meminta maaf padaku karena ucapannya tadi. Namun mengenal bagaimana Minho, aku rasa itu mustahil.

Sekarang tinggal aku dan Kyuhyun berdua dikamar ini. Kyuhyun memilih terus memelukku sambil mencoba menyamankan dirinya dengan sedikit berbaring diranjang rumah sakit ini, berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya dengan posisiku agar tidak membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Wonnie..."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita menghentikan sikap kita terhadap Minho. Aku rasa dia sudah tidak membenci kita sayang. Aku sangat merindukan anak itu ada dalam dekapanku. Walau dia bukan anak kecil lagi, namun bagiku dia tetap baby boyku." Sahut Kyuhyun sedih.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia juga menangis karena airmatanya membasahi bajuku. Aku memeluknya erat sambil mengangkat sedikit wajahnya agar bisa menatapku. Aku menurunkan sedikit wajahku dan menyatukan bibir kami untuk ciuman lembut yang selalu membuatku seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh. Bahkan setelah 25 tahun lebih bersama, Kyuhyun masih sanggup membuatku terpukau dengannya.

"Kau benar sayang. Kau harus memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Minho."

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatapku curiga. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu memintanya untuk mengambil amplop besar di laci samping ranjangku. Kyuhyun mengambilnya lalu mengikuti isyaratku membuka dan mengambil secarik kertas didalamnya. Dia membacanya secara perlahan sebelum menjatuhkan kertas itu dan menangis sambil menutup mulutnya. Aku menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan kembali mendekapnya. Aku tahu kertas itu pasti membuat belahan jiwaku ini terluka, namun aku harus melakukan semua persiapan yang harus aku lakukan sebelum…

"Choi Siwon-ssi. Kami harus mempersiapkan anda untuk segera menuju ruang operasi." Sahut suster yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Baik suster. Sebentar lagi." Setelah aku mengatakan itu, suster itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan aku dengan Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku kepada Kyuhyun. Aku membelai rambutnya, membelai seluruh tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat dipelukanku, mencium pipi, telinga, mata, kening, hidung, dan terakhir bibirnya.

Aku mencium Kyuhyun dengan segala perasaan yang aku miliki untuknya. Aku mengulum sedikit bibirnya itu yang dibalas dengan hal serupa oleh Kyuhyun. Kami berciuman cukup lama dan jika kami tidak perlu bernafas, kami akan terus melakukan ciuman itu. Setelah kami melepaskan ciuman kami, Kyuhyun kembali menangis dan kali ini dia tidak menyembunyikan suara tangisannya. Kyuhyun menangis keras didadaku, membuatku ikut menangis dengannya. Menangisi waktu kami yang mungkin tinggal sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang suram penuh dengan peralatan membedah ini terlihat tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun masih mendampingiku disini sampai semua persiapan selesai. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa diizinkan masuk kesini tapi aku bersyukur karena aku masih bisa melihat dia sebelum aku memperjuangkan hidupku disini.

Aku tahu bahwa penyakitku sudah ditingkat yang kemungkinan hidupnya sangat kecil. Kanker perut yang aku derita selama 3 tahun akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya. Setiap kemoterapi dan perawatan lainnya sudah aku jalani. Bahkan operasi pengangkatan kanker juga sudah aku lakukan. Aku berpikir bahwa setelah semua itu, aku bisa kembali dengan keluargaku dan bahagia selamanya. Namun seharusnya aku tahu bahwa tidak ada kata selamanya. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

Tanpa aku sadari, kankerku menyebar dan sekarang aku menghadapi lagi operasi pengangkatan ini, tetapi dengan prosentase yang menyatakan bahwa aku bisa saja meninggal di meja operasi. Dengan kenyataan itu, aku mempersiapkan semua dengan baik. Kris akan mengambil alih semua perusahaanku. Aku akan memberikan rumahku di Seoul untuk Kris dan juga Suho. Sedangkan untuk Kyuhyun, aku meminta agar Kris dan Suho dapat menjaga Kyuhyun jika aku tidak ada nanti. Aku memberikan Kyuhyun, rumah kami yang ada di Jeju. Lalu untuk Minho…

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi, kami akan segera melaksanakan operasi ini. Mohon anda dapat menunggu di ruang tunggu." Sahut suster yang sudah siap dengan baju operasinya itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menatapku sekali lagi.

"Hhh… Ini saatnya Siwon..." Kyuhyun membelai lembut wajahku. Aku tersenyum mencoba menguatkan istriku tersebut.

"Ya. Ini saatnya." Aku menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ada diwajahku. Aku hanya berharap aku masih diberikan nafas sejenak untuk bisa selalu ada disamping Kyuhyun. Dalam momen kami itu, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku lalu mengisyaratkan kepada Kyuhyun untuk menunduk. Ketika dia menunduk, aku membisikan sesuatu kepadanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Akan kusampaikan padanya Wonnie." Aku tersenyum lagi. Lalu kami terdiam sesaat sampai Kyuhyun berkata lagi.

"Berjuanglah Siwon. Pastikan aku tidak akan pulang ke Jeju sendirian."

"Aku akan lakukan semampuku sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Hanya itu yang abadi untukku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Siwon. Selamanya." Kyuhyun menciumku terakhir kali sebelum dia pergi dari ruang operasi ini. Aku memejamkan mataku dan berdoa. Berdoa yang terbaik untuk keluargaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang yang berada di ruang tunggu operasi itu menahan nafas ketika dokter yang menangani operasi Siwon mendekati mereka semua. Kyuhyun yang memang paling cemas akan keadaan Siwon segera berdiri di depan dokter menuntut agar dokter tersebut segera memberikan kabar tentang Siwon. Kyuhyun berharap bahwa dia akan mendengar kabar baik, namun dari wajah murung sang dokter, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia sudah kehilangan suaminya. Bahwa dia sudah kehilangan belahan jiwanya.

"Apakah suami saya sudah tidak ada dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Semua orang yang ada disana, Kris, Minho, bahkan Suho yang baru saja selesai melahirkan dan saat ini duduk di kursi roda terkejut mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang datar dan tenang begitu pun ucapannya tadi.

"Maafkan kami Kyuhyun-ssi. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun Siwon-ssi tidak sang..."

"Apa maksudmu hah! Kau dokter! Seharusnya kau sanggup menyelamatkan appaku!" teriak Minho tiba-tiba sambil mencengkram dengan erat baju operasi dokter tersebut. Dokter tersebut terlihat sedikit takut ketika melihat reaksi keras Minho mendengar berita bahwa Siwon tidak berhasil menjalani operasinya. Minho tidak percaya bahwa Siwon telah tiada. Dia terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh dokter itu memintanya untuk bisa menyelamatkan Siwon.

"Tolong appaku, dokter… Tolong dia... Aku belum... hikss... aku belum... hiks...hikss.."

"Minho-ya..."

"Kris hyung... hikss... hikss... Bagaimana ini... A-aku... Aku belum minta maaf pada appa hyung... Aku belum... Appa... Appa..." Minho akhirnya melepaskan baju dokter itu karena dia tidak sanggup lagi berdiri.

Airmata Minho mengalir dengan derasnya. Dia terduduk di lantai dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kris yang menyaksikan adik iparnya itu terpukul karena berita kematian Siwon, hanya bisa membantunya berdiri lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Kris tidak berkata apapun yang bisa menenangkan hati Minho. Kris sendiri masih terkejut karena Siwon sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar rawat Siwon. Suho yang sedang menangis, menyadari Kyuhyun telah pergi kearah kamar rawat Siwon. Suho langsung memberitahu Kris dan Minho untuk segera mengikutinya ke ruang rawat Siwon karena dia khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Ketiganya segera pergi menyusul Kyuhyun dan ketika mereka sampai, mereka menemukan Kyuhyun terduduk di ranjang Siwon sambil membelai bantal dan kasur tempat Siwon berbaring sebelum operasi. Di tangan Kyuhyun yang satu lagi tergenggam secarik kertas. Kris secara perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengambil kertas itu. Kris baru akan membacanya ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan sesuatu.

"Sehun."

"Apa umma?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Nama anakmu Sehun Kris. Wu Sehun. Itu pesan terakhir Siwon sebelum dia dioperasi." Kris mengangguk lalu mulai membaca isi kertas yang tadi dia ambil dari Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai membaca, Kris memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan reaksi Kyuhyun tadi saat dia membacanya.

"Oh appa..." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menangis. Suho dan Minho segera mendekati dirinya dan Minho langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Sedangkan Kris sudah terduduk di dekat Suho dan memeluk istrinya itu masih dengan tangisan yang belum kunjung berhenti. Sementara Minho, tangannya bergetar dan wajah basahnya belum bisa kering karena dia sudah kembali menangis. Kertas itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dengan tulisan tangan Siwon tertera jelas diatasnya.

 _Kepada Choi Kyuhyun, istriku tercinta_

 _Kepada Wu Joonmyeon (walau bagi appa kau tetap Choi Joonmyeon), anakku yang paling manis_

 _Kepada Wu Yifan, menantuku yang paling bisa kuandalkan_

 _Kepada Choi Minho (appa tidak tahu apa kau masih mau menyandang marga ini), anakku yang paling appa banggakan_

 _Terima kasih._

 _Terima kasih karena kalianlah appa mampu bertahan sejauh ini. Karena kalianlah appa mampu menahan semua rasa sakit dan beban ini. Karena kalianlah appa merasa appa hidup dengan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

 _Saat kalian membaca surat ini, mungkin appa sudah tidak berada dengan kalian lagi. Mungkin appa harus meninggalkan kalian. Tapi seperti kata Minho, appa memang sudah tua (mian Minho-ya)._

 _Tangan appa memang tidak bisa mendekap kalian lagi. Raga appa memang tidak bisa menjaga kalian lagi. Appa tidak mungkin bisa bersama kalian selamanya karena tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Namun, hati appa, jiwa appa, kenangan appa, akan selalu dekat dengan kalian. Hanya itu yang abadi._

 _Untuk Baby Kyuhyunnie, yeoboku tersayang, kau hidupku Kyu. Aku bukan apa-apa jika kau tidak disisiku. Aku akan selalu menunggumu Kyunnie. Aku mencintaimu selamanya._

 _Untuk Suho dan Kris, tolong jaga umma kalian sebagai pengganti appa. Kalian harus saling menyayangi dan menghormati satu sama lain. Bekerja samalah untuk membina keluarga yang bahagia. Berikan cucuku kehidupan yang tidak bisa dia , satu lagi Kris, appa sudah mengurus semua hal dengan pengacara appa jika appa telah tiada. Jadi kau bisa menjaga keluarga kita dengan tenang._

 _Untuk Minho, maafkan appa yang egois. Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, namun ternyata itu meyebabkanmu meninggalkan appa dan juga umma. Membuatmu membenciku. Namun Minho-ya, appa mohon sekali ini padamu, jangan membenci ummamu. Ummamu selalu merasa sedih jika kau tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai ibu kandungmu. Appa yang salah, jadi appa mohon berbaikanlah dengan ummamu._

 _Minho, appa sayang padamu. Semoga kau bisa terus mengejar apa yang menjadi keinginanmu dan semoga kau bahagia nak dan walau terlambat, appa hanya mampu membantu dengan membangun studio khusus untukmu berekspresi. Semoga kau suka. Sekali lagi maafkan appa._

 _Appa mencintai kalian. Sangat mencintai kalian. Appa bahagia walau waktu appa berakhir saat ini._

 _Terus kenang appa ya. Appa akan selalu hidup dihati kalian saat kalian mengenang appa._

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih. Terima kasih._

 _Choi Siwon_

 **END**


	2. Hurt WonKyu Ver

**Title : Hurt**

 **Sequel : Nothing Last Forever**

 **Pairing : Minho centric, a bit WonKyu**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God; Hurt belong to Christina Aquilera and her label**

 **Inspired : Hurt by Christina Aquilera**

 **Warning : Un-betaed, Chara Death, Yaoi, BL, AU**

 **Summary : Jika aku memiliki satu hari, maka aku ingin kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu.**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

"Minho-ya." Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar suara umma memanggil dengan lirih dan sedikit serak. Aku menatapnya dan memasang senyuman untuknya walau sedikit terpaksa.

"Umma." Balasku juga sama lirihnya. Jika boleh jujur aku malas untuk bicara karena rasa sesak yang masih memenuhi relung hatiku karena kepergian seseorang yang sangat aku hormati dan aku sayangi, namun tidak sempat aku tunjukkan semua rasa itu. Dia pergi terlalu mendadak, menyisakan penyesalan yang mendalam diriku.

"Kau sudah cukup lama berdiri di sini Minho-ya. Udara sudah semakin dingin. Lebih baik kita pulang." ucap umma dengan pandangan sedihnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lelah dan sedih. Wajar saja, belahan jiwanya sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di dunia ini.

"Umma pulang saja lebih dulu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Umma pasti juga sangat lelah setelah upacara pemakaman hari ini." Tolakku perlahan. Aku masih ingin berada di sini.

"Tapi sayang..."

"Pergilah umma. Aku mohon biarkan aku sendiri dulu." Aku memotong ucapan umma sebelum dia keberatan dengan keputusanku untuk tidak pulang segera. Umma tampak sedikit cemas dan kecewa dengan keputusanku, namun akhirnya dia menyerah juga. Umma mengangguk pelan dan membelai rambutku lembut.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah selesai, lekas pulang ya sayang." Ucap ummaku sambil membelai rambutku. Aku mengangguk dan memberikannya kecupan ringan di dahi sebelum akhirnya umma beranjak pergi dari pemakaman ini. Aku terus memandang punggung umma, hanya memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya umma menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Selepas mengantarnya dengan mataku, aku kembali menunduk dan menatap ke tanah makam yang masih baru itu. Tertulis di nisan itu,

 _Rest in Peace_

 _Suami tercinta, ayah tersayang, dan teman terbaik._

 _Choi Siwon_

 _Kami akan selalu mengenang dan menyayangimu._

Choi Siwon.

Appaku yang telah tiada karena kalah dengan penyakit yang di deritanya. Penyakit yang baru aku ketahui setelah mereka menyerang secara ganas tubuh appa. Penyakit yang memisahkan aku dengan orang yang selama ini selalu aku bantah ucapannya. Orang yang ternyata begitu memikirkan diriku walau tidak terlihat dari setiap perbuatannya. Orang yang aku kira sangat membenciku namun ironisnya justru sangat mencintaiku sampai akhir hayatnya.

Aku tidak akan melupakan bagaimana dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan tegas dan keras semasa hidupnya. Karena sikapnya itu, dulu aku selalu mengira dia menomor duakan aku dengan Suho hyung, kakakku, dan selalu mengatur kehidupanku. Dulu aku selalu mengira dia hanya menganggapku sebagai beban keluarga karena aku tidak bisa sesempurna Suho hyung, terlebih lagi aku memiliki keinginan dan cita-cita yang sangat dia tentang.

Tapi semua perkiraanku salah. Semua yang aku pikirkan selama ini tidak benar. Seharusnya aku tahu, seharusnya aku memakai logikaku dan bukan emosiku. Dia begitu keras kepadaku karena aku memang gampang terpengaruh. Dia begitu tegas padaku karena emosiku yang selalu labil. Dia selalu mengatur segala tindakanku karena ingin agar aku terarah dalam hidupku. Dia hanya ingin aku memacu diriku sendiri sehingga aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa berdiri sendiri dan mampu untuk mandiri. Namun sayangnya, semua itu baru aku sadari ketika dia sudah tidak ada.

Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat wajahnya, senyum lesung pipinya yang sedikit hampa dan sekarang dia sudah tidak bertatap muka denganku lagi, dengan kami semua. Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertengkar dengannya.

Bertengkar...

Argh!

Kau memang bodoh Choi Minho.

Mengapa di saat appa sedang sakit seperti itu, kau justru mengajaknya bertengkar. Anak macam apa kau ini!

Aku masih menatap makam di depanku dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini aku selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas ketidak mampuanku sendiri. Aku selalu menyalahkannya jika aku menemui masalah dan benturan dalam hidupku. Aku menyakitinya dengan kata-kata kasarku. Aku menyakitinya tanpa menyadari bahwa itu menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Brukk!

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke tanah karena aku tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku sendiri. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku menahan kepedihan dan rasa bersalah yang mungkin selamanya tidak akan sirna. Appaku meninggal tanpa sempat mendengar langsung aku meminta maaf kepadanya. Dia meninggal dengan pemikiran bahwa aku membencinya.

"Appa... appa... Maafkan Minho... Maafkan Minho..." Airmataku terus berjatuhan dengan deras. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menghapusnya. Dalam tangisanku itu aku masih mengingat pesan terakhir appa pada kami semua, padaku.

 _Untuk Minho, maafkan appa yang egois. Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, namun ternyata itu meyebabkanmu meninggalkan appa dan juga umma. Membuatmu membenciku. Namun Minho-ya, appa mohon sekali ini padamu, jangan membenci ummamu. Ummamu selalu merasa sedih jika kau tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai ibu kandungmu. Appa yang salah, jadi appa mohon berbaikanlah dengan ummamu._

 _Minho, appa sayang padamu. Semoga kau bisa terus mengejar apa yang menjadi keinginanmu dan semoga kau bahagia nak dan walau terlambat, appa hanya mampu membantu dengan membangun studio khusus untukmu berekspresi. Semoga kau suka. Sekali lagi maafkan appa._

Appa, aku yang egois. Aku yang bodoh appa. Aku anak yang tidak berbakti. Aku yang tidak mengerti betapa kau mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku yang tidak tahu berterima kasih atas dukunganmu selama ini. Aku yang picik karena aku lupa kau juga manusia biasa, bahwa kau juga memiliki kelemahan sehingga membuatku salah menafsirkan kasih sayangmu.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengobati luka hati yang aku torehkan sendiri. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjalani hidupku sekarang walau appa sudah berpesan bahwa aku harus bahagia. Aku telah mengecewakan orang yang paling berjasa padaku.

Airmata yang semakin deras mengalir tidak bisa menghapus rasa sesak ini. Rasa yang akan selalu menghantuiku. Rasa sesak ini adalah bentuk hukuman darimu Tuhan karena aku telah menyakiti hati orang tuaku, terutama appaku.

Hhh... Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Tidak ada yang bisa aku perbuat sekarang kecuali mendoakannya dan selalu mengenangnya.

Appa, aku sayang padamu, walau aku tidak sempat mengutarakan ini kepadamu, tapi aku berharap kau bisa mendengarku. Mendengar permintaan maafku dan doaku. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak melihat wajahmu yang bersinar karena merasa bangga padaku. Tapi aku janji untuk bisa menjadi anak kebanggaanmu. Aku janji akan memegang semua ajaran darimu. Aku janji tidak akan menyiakan hidupku lagi. Karena hidup ini diberikan olehmu. Hidup yang berharga ini.

Terima kasih appa dan selamat tinggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau lihat itu?"

…

"Putra kita sudah dewasa sayang. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi seseorang sehebat dirimu."

…

"Melihatnya sekarang, membuatku semakin merindukanmu."

…

"Siwonnie… Aku begitu merindukanmu… Aku begitu mencintaimu…"

…

"Jemput aku sayang… Jemput aku…"

…

"Hiks… hiks…"

 _ **Sayang…**_

"Siwon!"

 _ **Sayang… Bersabarlah… Aku akan segera menjemputmu… Bahkan tanpa kau sadari kita akan segera bersama lagi sayang…**_

"W-wonnie…"

 _ **Kita akan bersama lagi.**_

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun merasakan semilir angin sejuk menyapu lembut wajah yang meski terkikis usia, masih memancarkan kecantikan yang mempesona. Kyuhyun juga merasakan sentuhan halus di bibirnya.

Sentuhan yang sama kala suaminya mengecup bibirnya.

Ketika sentuhan itu perlahan menghilang disertai bisikan lirih di telinga Kyuhyun, ibu dua anak itu tak sanggup lagi menompang tubuhnya. Tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun bersimpuh di tanah. Dia mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, menangisi kepergiannya belahan jiwanya.

Kyuhyun akan terus menangis. Menangis dengan keras dan meluapkan semua kesedihan yang dia pendam sejak kepergian Siwon. Untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun ingin larut dalam kepedihannya kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. Karena esok…

Karena esok, Kyuhyun akan menatap dunia sama seperti sebelumnya ketika Siwon berada bersamanya.

Kyuhyun tahu raga Siwon telah tiada namun kenangan dan rasa cinta Siwon terhadapnya dan rasa cinta Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon, tidak akan pernah mati. Kyuhyun akan menuruti keinginan Siwon.

Dia akan bersabar.

Bersabar sampai Siwon menjemputnya.

Bersabar sampai akhirnya dia bisa bersatu kembali dengan Siwon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun**_

 **END**


	3. Kamu Dan Kamu

**Title : Kamu dan Kamu**

 **Pairing/Charas : WonKyu?, WonChang? a little bit Zhoukyu, Hankyu, BFF!Changkyu**

 **Genre : Attempt Humor, Romance**

 **Inspired : Kamu dan Kamu by Agnes Monica**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God; Agnes Monica and Kamu dan Kamu are belong to herself and he respective agency**

 **Warning : Un-betaed, Typos, OOC, AU, GS, Playgirl!Kyu**

 **( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。)**

" _Bye honey_. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya." Sahut Kyuhyun riang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Zhoumi yang melajukan mobilnya setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke salah satu _coffee shop_ di daerah yang penuh dengan café dan restoran itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak memamerkan senyuman palsumu kepada setiap lelaki yang mendekatimu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" tegur seseorang yang tak perlu dilihat oleh Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui siapa dia. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa dengan entengnya menegur Kyuhyun seperti tadi jika bukan sahabat Kyuhyun sendiri, Shim Changmin.

"Ah Changminnie sudah lama menunggu? Maaf ya, kau tahu sendiri jika aku sudah bersama dengan Zhoumi. Sulit sekali pergi dari jeratannya." Sahut Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teguran Changmin.

Changmin atau Shim Changmin, memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan itu. Jika bukan karena gadis manis di depannya ini adalah sahabatnya sejak taman kanak-kanak, sudah Changmin kuliti dan cincang tubuh Kyuhyun yang tinggi semampai itu walau tidak setinggi dirinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini Kyu? Aku bosan menjadi kurir surat cinta dari semua lelaki hidung belang yang mengincarmu. Memangnya aku tukang pos." hardik Changmin kesal.

Kekesalan Changmin sudah sampai ubun-ubun kepalanya. Gadis yang sama manisnya dengan Kyuhyun tersebut sudah tak kuat lagi melihat sahabatnya yang suka bermain api dengan pria-pria hidung belang. Seperti hari ini saja, Kyuhyun dengan beraninya berhubungan dengan kakak beradik pindahan dari Cina, Tan Hangeng dan Tan Zhoumi. Apa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak takut keduanya marah dan melakukan yang tidak diinginkan kepada Kyuhyun seperti memerkosanya beramai-ramai?

Bukan bermaksud menyumpahi, tapi bisa saja bukan?

"Jangan menyumpahiku seperti itu Shim ' _food monster_ ' Changmin. Aku takkan seceroboh itu. Lagipula jika mereka berani macam-macam, aku tahu bagaimana membalas mereka. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sengitnya, membuat Changmin tersentak dari pikirannya yang kemana-mana itu. Changmin menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia bingung kenapa Kyuhyun seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Itu karena kau mengucapkannya dengan jelas Changdola." Ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi membuat wajah Changmin memerah karena malu sudah mengatakan pikirannya secara langsung.

"Aish…" gumam Changmin seorang diri. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin dan memasuki _coffee shop_ langganan mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya terlihat berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati kopi dan berbagai macam kue, _courtesy of Changmin_. Mereka terlihat bersenang-senang sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya begitu bunyi pintu masuk _coffee shop_ itu berbunyi.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Changmin bingung melihat gelagat aneh Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu yang kebetulan masih ada di meja mereka.

"Ssttt! Diamlah Minnie." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Changmin bingung. Changmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan menemukan sosok pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh atletis yang dibalut kemeja flannel lengan panjang digelung sampai siku dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ yang sedikit sobek di lututnya. Penampilan sederhana namun cocok untuk pemuda tersebut.

Changmin menatap pemuda tersebut, berusaha mengenali siapa dia sampai mata _bambi_ nya membulat dan terlihat berbinar. Changmin tahu siapa pemuda dengan wajah tampan itu. Dia…

"Siwonnie oppa!" seru Changmin dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja demi mendekati senior di kampusnya yang sudah menjadi incaran Changmin sejak dirinya menjadi mahasiswa baru di SM University.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Siwonnie oppa itu menoleh ketika dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Siwonnie oppa atau lebih tepatnya Choi Siwon, tersenyum saat dia mengenali siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya tersebut.

"Changminnie. Hei." Sapanya ramah sambil memamerkan senyum berlesung pipi memikatnya itu. Dan sudah pasti seorang Shim Changmin akan langsung terpikat 100 persen dengan senyum tersebut.

"Oppa! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Changmin riang.

"Membeli kopi." Jawab Siwon singkat dan tersenyum jahil ke arah Changmin. Changmin mendengus kesal karena sadar telah di goda oleh Siwon. Dia memukul bahu Siwon sambil menggerutu.

"Aish! Aku tahu itu. Maksudku kenapa oppa bisa sampai ke daerah ini? Bukahkah _coffee shop_ ini sedikit jauh dari apartemen oppa?" tanya Changmin lagi tanpa menyadari dia memberi tahukan aibnya yang suka mengikuti atau istilah kerennya _stalking_ , incarannya tersebut.

Siwon yang merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Changmin, mengerutkan kedua alis tebalnya menjadi satu meski senyum jahilnya itu masih terpasang dengan sempurna. Siwon tahu kini dia memiliki hal baru untuk menggoda junior cantiknya itu.

"Memangnya kau tahu apartemenku dimana Changminnie?" tanya Siwon menggoda Changmin. Dia tahu bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang begitu menyukainya sampai selalu mengikuti kemana pun dirinya berada. Jadi sebenarnya bukan hal aneh jika Changmin bisa tahu alamat apartemennya.

Bicara soal menyukai, Siwon juga sempat menyukai gadis cantik nan tinggi bagaikan model itu saat pertama kali berjumpa di masa orientasi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Hanya saja, rasa itu berangsur-angsur hilang dan berganti menjadi rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya tatkala keduanya mulai dekat. Siwon sadar Changmin bukanlah gadis yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya dan membuatnya selalu merasa rindu akan kehadirannya.

Hal itu dan juga kenyataan bahwa sahabat sekaligus sepupunya, Choi Dongwook, sangat menyukai Changmin sampai-sampai saat tahu perasaan Changmin kepada dirinya, Dongwook memohon agar Siwon menolak Changmin dan membiarkan dia berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Changmin.

Siwon sempat berpikir bahwa sepupunya itu sangat kejam karena memintanya mematahkan hati seorang gadis agar bisa memberikan kesempatan untuknya menghibur gadis tersebut dan mendekatinya secara pelan-pelan. Akan tetapi, terkadang Siwon berpikir ide sepupunya ada benarnya juga. Siwon tidak mungkin terus menerus membiarkan Changmin berharap kepadanya meski Siwon sudah berusaha untuk tidak memberikan harapan sama sekali. Dia harus segera menolak Changmin jika…

Jika gadis itu berani menyatakan perasaannya.

Untuk saat ini, Siwon ingin berteman baik dengan Changmin. Siwon masih betah melihat Changmin yang sering merengut kesal karena menganggap dirinya tidak peka dengan semua pendekatan dari Changmin. Ya, katakan saja bahwa Siwon itu sedang jahil-jahilnya terhadap Changmin.

"Uh… Ten…tentu saja aku tahu. Hyung itu sangat populer sehingga banyak yang membicarakan hyung. Aku pernah dengar saja mereka mengatakan alamat apartemen hyung." Ucapan Changmin yang terdengar gugup membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Dengan senyum andalannya dia menatap Changmin lalu mengacak rambut _dark blonde_ nya dengan sayang.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, oppa." Jawab Changmin antusias agar Siwon tidak menyadari ucapannya yang kelepasan tadi. Siwon semakin gemas dengan Changmin saat melihat raut wajahnya yang berusaha agar Siwon tidak bertanya lagi soal bagaimana Changmin bisa tahu alamat Siwon. Tapi Siwon juga tetaplah Siwon. Melihat kegigihan lucu Changmin, membuat Siwon ingin semakin menggodanya.

Siwon menarik tangannya dari rambut Changmin dan meletakan di dagunya, lelaki tampan itu berpura-pura sedang berpikir dengan keras sehingga membuat Changmin risau kembali. Dalam benaknya, jangan-jangan Siwon curiga lagi dengan dirinya. Tapi apa yang diucapkan Siwon selanjutnya justru membuat senyum manis terpampang jelas di wajah cantik Changmin. Pemuda itu berkata,

"Oh. Kalau begitu gawat juga. Aku pindah ke apartemen itu karena aku pikir aku tidak akan terganggu lagi dengan ulah mereka yang suka datang ke apartemenku hanya untuk sekedar melihatku saja. Aish! Apa aku harus pindah lagi?"

"Ya! Oppa sebaiknya pindah!" pekik Changmin senang. Mungkin terlalu senang. Siwon menatapnya kaget sebelum tertawa geli dengan tingkah Changmin. Sementara Changmin, dia sadar dia terlalu antusias dengan perkataan Siwon yang ingin pindah apartemen. Tapi wajar saja dia senang, karena Changmin memiliki niat tersendiri ketika mendengar keinginan Siwon itu.

"Um… Maksudku, oppa memang sebaiknya pindah demi keselamatan oppa sendiri." Ralat Changmin berusaha agar Siwon tidak terlalu curiga dengan sikapnya yang terlalu antusias. Changmin menjadi canggung dan kikuk sendiri sehingga dirinya terlihat salah tingkah di hadapan Siwon. Namun justru sikapnya tersebut membuat Changmin terlihat lucu sehingga melebarkan senyum Siwon yang mempesona.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar Minnie. Tapi sebaiknya oppa pindah kemana ya? Akan sangat sulit mencari apartemen yang baru." Keluh Siwon setelah dia melihat Changmin mampu mengusai dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika pindah ke gedung apartemenku? Sepertinya ada kamar kosong di sebelah apartemenku. Lokasinya dekat dengan stasiun, toserba, dan keamanannya terjamin. Sewanya sedikit mahal dari apartemen lainnya _but it's worth it_." Ucap Changmin yakin.

Tunggu dulu.

Yang baru saja berucap, suaranya bukanlah suara Changmin melainkan suara,

"Hai. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat Changmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sapa Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum manis terbaiknya kepada Siwon.

 _KYUHYUN!_ Batin Changmin terkejut dan jika boleh dibilang jengkel luar biasa dengan sahabatnya itu karena sudah mengganggu momen indahnya dengan Siwon.

"Minnie. Tega sekali kau meninggalkan aku sendiri." Cibir Kyuhyun namun dengan senyum manisnya. Ah, ralat. Seringai manis dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tampaknya akan ada _bitch fight ladies_.

"Masa? Aku meninggalkanmu? Bukannya kau yang terlalu fokus dengan dirimu sendiri sehingga melupakan aku? Tapi tidak apa-apa juga sih kalau kau menghiraukan aku. Aku juga ada perlu dengan Siwon oppa. Sana Kyu, kalau kau mau pergi. Kita bertemu lain kali saja ya." Usir Changmin halus sembari membalas cibiran Kyuhyun.

"Oh jangan begitu Minnie. Maafkan aku karena fokus dengan diriku sendiri. Untuk menebus kesalahanku tadi, biarkan aku menemanimu ya. Tidak baik jika kau berdua saja dengan lelaki."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Kyunnie, Siwon oppa itu sunbaeku dan kami sudah saling mengenal dengan sangat DEKAT, jadi kau lebih baik segera pergi. Aku baik-baik saja dengan Siwon oppa."

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya sampai Siwon menghela nafas panjang, sedikit gerah dengan sikap keduanya yang terlihat tidak menyukai satu sama lain namun berbicara dengan manis. Siwon bermaksud memutus pertikaian antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan,

"Hai Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku Choi Siwon, sunbae Changmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Balas Siwon menyapa Kyuhyun, namun sayangnya baik Kyuhyun maupun Changmin seperti tak mendengar suaranya.

Siwon kembali menghela nafas ditemani dengan gelengan kepala. Siwon yang tadinya ingin menanyakan maksud Kyuhyun dengan kamar kosong di apartemennya saat gadis itu menyinggungnya, menjadi berpikir dua kali ketika dia merasakan aura perseteruan antara dua gadis manis di hadapannya itu semakin memanas. Siwon memandang bergantian antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang masih saja berdebat walau kali ini keduanya dengan terbuka saling menatap dengan tajam.

 _Here we go again_. Batin Siwon yang paham akan tingkah Changmin yang tak suka dengan kehadiran gadis lain karena selalu dianggap oleh Changmin sebagai perebut dirinya dari sisi Changmin. Tapi yang menjadi tanda tanya besar di benak Siwon adalah kenapa Kyuhyun juga terlihat tidak menyukai Changmin saat ini? Siwon mengambil kesimpulan mungkin Kyuhyun kesal karena sikap Changmin yang tidak bersahabat, Siwon tidak tahu bahwa delikan mata Kyuhyun juga karena dia tidak suka kedekatan Changmin dengan Siwon, lelaki yang disukainya.

"Ehem!" Suara berat Siwon yang berdeham, mencoba kembali memutus rantaian sindiran dan cibiran dari kedua gadis manis nan cantik ini, akhirnya berbuah manis. Suaranya tadi langsung membuat keduanya menoleh ke arahnya dan sama-sama memasang senyum yang termanis yang pernah ditunjukkan baik oleh Kyuhyun maupun oleh Changmin.

Melihat cepatnya perubahan _mood_ keduanya yang begitu cepat, Siwon tersenyum geli. Dia benar-benar tak akan pernah mengerti mengapa wanita begitu mudahnya berubah perasaan. Siwon menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi, tadi kau bilang ada kamar yang kosong di apartemenmu? Benarkah itu?" tanya Siwon berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan Changmin dari satu sama lain dengan mengulang tawaran Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ada. Kalau Siw…"

"Permisi sebentar oppa. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu." Sela Changmin sebelum Kyuhyun selesai menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun, gadis tinggi itu menarik Kyuhyun pergi beberapa meter dari Siwon.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Kyu?" desis Changmin tak suka dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik pura-pura bodoh.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Kyu! Kau pasti sedang berencana untuk mendekati Siwon oppa bukan? _Well, FYI girl, he's mine_! Aku tak mau _playgirl_ sepertimu mempermainkan Siwon oppa!" tegas Changmin sengit. Kali ini Changmin tidak akan tinggal diam dengan cara Kyuhyun yang seenaknya sendiri kepada laki-laki, terlebih lagi lelaki yang diincar Kyuhyun adalah pujaan hatinya.

" _What the_ …? Dengar Min, kau ingat lelaki yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Lelaki yang sangat aku sukai sejak aku melihatnya tapi aku tak berani mendekatinya? _Well, it's him_. Choi Siwon. Aku sudah menyukainya jauh sebelum kau menyukainya. Jadi jangan bilang kalau aku akan mempermainkan hatinya!" elak Kyuhyun tak terima jika Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia akan mempermainkan hati Siwon. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa dia menyukai Siwon jauh sebelum Changmin menyukai Siwon.

"Huh? Kau pasti bercanda. Dengan reputasimu yang suka berganti pacar… Ah! Coret kalimatku tadi. Kau yang suka menduakan kekasihmu tak pantas bersanding dengan Siwon oppa!"

"Hei! Apa salah jika aku mencari pasangan yang cocok denganku? Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana aku Minnie!"

"Justru karena aku sangat tahu maka dari itu aku tak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengan Siwon oppa!" seru Changmin cukup lantang sampai membuat Siwon menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Melihat Siwon yang ingin mendekati keduanya, Changmin buru-buru menarik Kyuhyun lebih jauh dari tempat mereka semula tanpa lupa memberikan senyum terpaksanya. Begitu Changmin yakin Siwon tidak akan mendengar mereka, Changmin mendesis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dengar Kyu. Biasanya aku tidak peduli dengan semua ulahmu, tapi kali ini berbeda. Jangan dekati Siwon oppa! Aku sudah mengincarnya sejak dulu. Kau bisa mendapatkan pria mana pun yang kau mau, tapi tidak Siwon oppa. Jadi untuk kali ini, aku ingin kau mengalahlah kepadaku."

"…"

"Kyu!" desak Changmin tak sabar dengan kebisuan Kyuhyun akan permintaan. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tajam. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin seperti ini, bertengkar dengan Changmin hanya karena seorang lelaki, tapi lelaki yang mereka berdua incar itu Siwon.

Kyuhyun sudah menyukainya sejak lama, bahkan Kyuhyun yakin dia mencintai Siwon. Sikapnya yang suka berganti pacar hanya karena Kyuhyun ingin memiliki pengalaman menyenangkan laki-laki dalam artian dia ingin tahu bagaimana bersikap sehingga kekasihnya terus bersamanya dan tidak pindah ke lain hati.

Tapi ini boomerang bagi Kyuhyun karena sahabatnya sendiri, sahabat yang dia anggap akan seratus persen mendukungnya, berbalik menentangnya karena statusnya sebagai playgirl. Jika demikian, apakah Siwon juga akan berpikir hal yang sama jika dia mengetahui sikap Kyuhyun tersebut?

Tidak.

Tidak mau.

Kyuhyun akan membuat Siwon percaya bahwa dia serius dengan Siwon. Dan jika Changmin berani menghalanginya, Kyuhyun juga tidak akan tinggal diam.

Dengan pemikiran tersebut, Kyuhyun menghentakan tangannya agar terlepas dan genggaman Changmin. Gadis manis itu semakin menajamkan tatapannya, membuat Changmin termangu tak pecaya Kyuhyun bisa menatapnya sedemikian rupa. Apalagi Kyuhyun baru saja melepaskan tangannya secara kasar.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa keraguan. Changmin terlihat bingung sehingga dia mengatakan,

"Apa?"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau mengalah. Kau saja yang mengalah." Tukas Kyuhyun.

Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya bisa membelakakan kedua matanya, terkejut karena Kyuhyun benar-benar keras kepala dan semaunya sendiri. Changmin geram bukan main. Jika dia tidak mengingat gadis di depannya ini adalah sahabatnya, bisa dikatakan pipi Kyuhyun memerah karena tamparan dari Changmin.

Tidak. Changmin merasa dirinya lebih baik dari gadis tidak tahu diri yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Changmin merasa dia lebih baik dari Kyuhyun.

Changmin tahu dia lebih baik dari Kyuhyun.

Dan Changmin yakin Siwon juga tahu siapa gadis yang sesuai untuknya.

Hal itu pula yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

Bisa dibayangkan sekarang apa yang ada dalam benak keduanya.

 _This is war Cho Kyuhyun_

 _Game on Shim Changmin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalian mau bertaruh siapa yang akan mendapatkan hati seorang Choi Siwon?

 **END**


	4. Itu Aku

**Title : Itu Aku**

 **Pairing : WonKyu, YunJae**

 **Genre : Attempt Humor, Romance**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, Itu Aku belong to Sheila on 7 and their label company**

 **Inspired : Itu Aku by Sheila on 7**

 **Warning : Un-betaed, Typos, GS, OOC, AU**

 **( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。)**

Aku pasti adalah orang yang sangat baik di kehidupanku sebelumnya sehingga Tuhan memberikan aku anugerah seindah ini. Aku, si anak aneh, si kuda, si kutu buku Choi Siwon, bisa mendapatkan senyum primadona sekolah kami, princess Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal tidak pernah tersenyum kepada siapapun kecuali Kim Jaejoong noona, sepupunya dan juga kebetulan adalah kekasih kakak tiriku, Jung Yunho.

Oh Tuhan, aku pasti sedang bermimpi karena kalau tidak, Kau begitu menyayangi aku Tuhan. Aku janji aku akan selalu berdoa dengan rajin. Aku bahkan akan membawa kakakku Yunho untuk bertobat agar tidak mesum kepada Jaejoong noona. Aku bahkan akan menyeretnya jika perlu asalkan Kau tetap berbaik hati kepadaku dan terus membuat dia tersenyum padaku setiap hari.

"Hei."

Kau bahkan kembali memberiku mimpi di siang bolong yang begitu menakjubkan Tuhan. Suara my princess yang merdu, seperti memanggilku.

"Um… Aku memang memanggilmu."

Begitu nyata. Begitu indah untuk bisa dipercaya. Tuhan, jangan manjakan aku seperti ini. Jantungku belum kuat.

"Eonnie, dia kenapa sih? Kenapa dia tidak menghiraukan aku sama sekali?"

"Itu karena dia kuda bodoh Kyuhyunnie."

"Tapi eonnie bilang dia salah satu siswa yang pernah melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke Inggris. Eonnie juga bilang bahwa bahasa Inggrisnya sangat bagus dan lancar. Kalau dia bodoh bagaimana dia bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris yang sulit dari seosaengnim?"

T-tunggu… Mengapa dari tadi aku juga seperti mendengar suara Jaejoong noona?

Jangan katakan…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berbalik dan mendapati pemandangan paling indah setelah senyum putriku tercinta. Apalagi jika bukan wajah cantiknya yang terus menatapku dengan intens dan bola matanya yang bulat itu, terus berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Hai. Akhirnya kau melihatku juga."

DEG!

APA INI? APA INI NYATA? OH KYUHYUN BENAR-BENAR BICARA KEPADAKU?

"Um… Ya."

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga Detik.

Enam puluh detik.

"Eonnie! Aku lelah! Kenapa dia terus diam dan membuka mulutnya lebar seperti itu?"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Yunnie!/Yunho oppa!"

"Yun. Aku rasa penyakit Siwon-ah kambuh lagi."

"Begitukah?"

"Penyakit? Eonnie! Dia penyakitan? Sakit apa? Apa parah eonnie? Sepertinya begitu. Lihat saja, dari tadi dia diam terus seperti itu. Tidak fokus dan… Eonnie! Ayo kita bawa dia ke UKS."

"Tidak perlu Kyuhyunnie. Tunggu sebentar."

PLAK!

"Bangun kuda jelek! Dasar dongsaeng bodoh! Jangan bertingkah seperti orang idiot Siwon!"

"Hyung?"

"Baru sadar huh?"

"Hyung!"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya tadi aku bermimpi di siang bolong!"

"Hah?"

"Aku bermimpi putri impianku mengajakku bicara. Dia mengajakku bicara hyung!"

"Oh. Maksudmu Kyuhyunnie?"

…

…

…

Itu.

Bukan.

Mimpi?

APA?

Dan terakhir aku ingat adalah gelap yang menyelimuti karena aku…

Brugh!

"SIWON!/SIWON-AH!/KAMU!"

…pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

 **END**


	5. Telat

**Title : Telat**

 **Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, YunJae**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff (I think)**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination of real life situation**

 **Warning : Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, BL, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot or even Drabble, Weirdness**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

Siang itu Siwon dan Yunho berkunjung ke kantor kekasih mereka yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor mereka sendiri. Kedua pria tampan itu bermaksud mengajak kekasih mereka tersebut untuk makan siang bersama. Keduanya sudah sangat rindu ingin bertemu dan bermesraan dengan kekasih masing-masing karena pekerjaan keempatnya yang menguras tenaga, pikiran dan waktu.

Maka dari itu, begitu Siwon dan Yunho memiliki kesempatan untuk menemui Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong, kekasih mereka berdua, Siwon dan Yunho tidak kompromi lagi dengan apapun juga dan melesat menjemput dua pria manis tersebut.

Setelah menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong kepada resepsionis dan mempergunakan ketampanan mereka agar bisa masuk ke dalam kantor Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong, Siwon dan Yunho berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerja Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua tiba di depan pintu ruangan tersebut dan baru saja akan membuka pintu tersebut ketika keduanya mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang terlibat percakapan yang cukup serius. Siwon dan Yunho saling menatap satu sama lain, menggeleng kuat-kuat sampai beberapa detik berlalu dan dua laki-laki yang seharusnya pergi itu justru menempelkan telinga mereka masing-masing dan mendengarkan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

 _ **So much for being a gentlemen, guys.**_

" _Diamlah! Kami sedang berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka!"_

 _ **Itu namanya menguping.**_

" _Kami tidak menguping. Kami hanya mencemaskan keadaan kekasih kami jadi kami harus selalu memantau lingkuangan sekitar mereka._

 _ **Ah, yang itu namanya menguntit.**_

 _Bukan juga! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau diam!_

Okay… Yang tadi agak canggung…

Lupakan.

Mari kita intip apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh duo maut, dasar kau keong racun…

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi nyanyi keong racun, Nao gila!"

 _ **Suka suka Nao! Yang jadi narrator itu Nao. Yang nulis juga Nao. Atau kalian mau Nao buat sengsara. Kalian tahu sendiri, I'm really good at it. Look at how I made you suffer Wonnie, Yunnie…**_

" _Tidak, terima kasih."_

 _ **Maka dari itu, biarkan Nao melakukan pekerjaan Nao dan kalau kalian behave, nanti Nao kasih adegan ranjang.**_

"Silahkan lanjutkan tugas anda Nao-sama! Kami akan menjaga agar Nao-sama bisa bekerja dengan baik!"

 _ **Cih, selalu saja mesum.**_

Baiklah. Karena _intermezzo_ tadi lumayan nambah kata di _fan fiction_ aneh ini maka sekarang kita fokus ke perbincangan antara Kyuhyun dengan Jaejoong. Dimulai dari,

"Bagaimana nih Jae?"

"Hm... Bagaimana ya? Aku juga bingung."

"Ummaku sudah mulai curiga kalau aku telat beberapa hari ini! Aku tidak mungkin terus berbohong."

 _Telat? Kyunnieku telat? Telat apa? Dan kenapa umma Heechul harus marah?_

Tak perlu Nao tuliskan siapa yang membatin ya. Sudah cukup jelas. (Sebenarnya karena Nao malas saja XD)

"Tapi kalau kamu menceritakan apa yang terjadi, ummamu pasti akan lebih marah Kyu."

 _Lebih marah? Memang ada begitu, sesuatu yang tidak membuat Heechul ahjumma marah? Aku berkunjung dengan Boojae ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk mengantar kue saja dia marah._

 _ **Mengantarnya tengah malam siapa juga yang tidak marah.**_

" _Whatever!"_

 _ **Cih. Dasar musang jelek.**_

"Aku paham Jae tapi aku terdesak dengan keadaan ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang cemas dan seperti hampir menangis.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik kamu pastikan masalah ini. Biar semua jelas. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab? Kalau kamu takut, aku bisa menemanimu."

 _Bertanggung jawab! Siapa? Baby Kyu! Ada apa ini?! Atau jangan-jangan…_

Dan pikiran Siwon sudah dipenuhi dengan adegan-adegan seperti di sinetron pagi, siang, sore di televisi. Dengan banyaknya penderitaan dan drama termehek-mehek.

Mari biarkan Siwon dengan episode buatannya sendiri. Kita kembali lagi ke Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya Jae, tapi aku sudah lebih dulu menemui mereka."

"Mereka? Oh! Mereka! Lalu apa tanggapan mereka?"

 _MEREKA?! Baby Kyu bermain dengan banyak orang?! Tuhan!_

 _Sabar ya Siwon. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sobat._

 _Yunho…_

 _Siwon…_

 _ **Dan kemudian mereka berlarian saling mengejar dan berputar-putar di sebuah pohon sambil bernyanyi dan menari.**_

 _NAO. Geli membayangkannya tahu!_

"Mereka tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan saling menyalahkan. Aku jadi bingung Jae! Bisa habis aku sama ummaku jika beliau tahu yang sebenarnya."

 _APA? Bajingan-bajingan itu?!_

 _Tenang sobat. Aku mengerti benar perasaanmu. Tapi semua bisa kita selesaikan dengan kepala dingin._

 _Tapi Yun..._

"Kok mereka begitu sih? Dulu mereka melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku. Sekarang kamu mengalaminya juga Kyu!

 _APA? Mereka juga menyentuh Boojae! Kurang ajar! Akan aku habisi mereka, aku kuliti mereka dan aku cincang-cincang tubuh mereka lalu aku berikan kepada…_

 _EHEM!_

 _What?_

 _Bagaimana dengan kepala dingin sobat?_

 _Kepala dingin apanya? Mereka harus binasa ditangan kita!_

 _Okay…_

 _Kita cari dan habisi mereka Siwon._

 _Ayo!_

Kedua pahlawan _wannabe_ itu bergegas mencabut telinga mereka dari pintu ruangan Jaejoong dan bermaksud mencari para tersangka yang dianggap telah menodai Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

Bagus sih. Keren mau membela Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong. Tapi masalahnya…

"Mereka itu siapa Yun?"

"Tak tahu."

…kebodohan kedua pria tampan itu berada dalam level yang sudah seharusnya di rawat secara intensif.

Lanjut lagi.

"Mereka menyuruhku menunggu dan jika semua sudah beres, baru aku periksa sendiri."

 _Mereka menyuruh Kyuhyun menunggu? Dan apa itu Kyuhyun disuruh memeriksakan keadaannya sendiri? Mereka sangat tidak bertanggung jawab! Begitu aku tahu siapa yang berani melakukan hal terkutuk itu kepada baby Kyu yang paling manis dan tercantik sejagat raya, akan aku pastikan dia menyesal telah dilahirkan._

"Yah, tunggu saja dua tiga hari Kyu. Aku yakin hasilnya positif."

 _Jaejooong! Kenapa kau tega dengan sahabatmu sendiri? Yunho! Kau tanggung jawab!_

 _Tanggung jawab apa? Kau gila!_

 _Kyuhyun…_

Kasihan sekali kuda bodoh itu. Dia begitu nelangsa setelah mendengar pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong. Dia begitu percaya dengan pemikirannya sendiri sehingga mengambil kesimpulan yang begitu berlebihan. Padahal…

Ting-ting.

"Eh? Jae! Lihatlah. Ada SMS masuk."

"Mana? Wah! Sudah masuk ternyata. Sudah aku bilang bukan, pasti hasilnya positif."

"Ya. Aku senang sekali. Akhirnya masuk juga gajiku."

…

Krik…

Krik, Krik…

Krik, Krik, Krik…

"Mereka itu! Dasar! HRD perusahaan kita itu selalu saja telat membayarkan gaji ke pegawai baru. Padahal sudah sering kejadian, masih saja telat."

"Hhh… Tapi untunglah, dengan ini aku tidak perlu was-was lagi jika bertemu dengan umma. Aku benar-benar bingung ketika gajianku telat Jae. Aku bahkan beberapa kali memeriksa uangku di ATM tapi tetap saja saldonya selalu sama. Untunglah sekarang sudah terisi."

"Ya, syukurlah Kyu. Akhirnya kau bisa mentraktir kuda bodohmu, aku dan Yunnie. Rencana itu tetap jadi bukan?"

"Tentu saja jadi. Aku akan langsung menghubungi Siwonnie untuk mengajak mereka makan siang bersama."

"Oke."

Kring…

Kring…

"Lho? Kok sepertinya nada dering ini ada di balik pintu Jae?"

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya. Sebentar Kyu."

Dan saudara-saudari sekalian bisa menduga apa yang terjadi ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Brugh!

"SIWONNIE/YUNNIE!"

"Hai Boojae/Hai baby Kyu."

"Kalian sedang apa disini? Ah! Jangan-jangan kalian menguping ya?"

 _We're dead. We are so dead._

"KALIAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nah, moral dari cerita ini adalah jangan sampai ketahuan kalau menguping dan menguntit ya. Lalu jangan sering-sering bertingkah dan berasumsi berlebihan. Sesekali boleh lah asal jangan keseringan ya

 _Peace out._

 **END**


	6. Sky

**Title :** **Sky**

 **Pairing :** **Wonkyu, YunJae, KangTeuk, GTop, and more**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Angst**

 **Disclaimer :** **A** **ll casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : Just based on my bad mood**

 **Warning :** **Un-betaed** **a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, several OCs**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus tirai kamar berukuran kecil tersebut membuka sepasang mata hitam seorang pemuda. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit menyentuh lehernya itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Tatapan kosong dia arahkan ke tirai putih yang menjadi pembatas dirinya dengan sinar matahari yang begitu terang.

Pagi masih baru memulai kegiatannya kala pemuda itu justru menghela nafas panjang, seolah dia berharap tidak bertemu lagi dengan indahnya suasana pagi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas seolah-olah sinar yang menyapanya hanya suatu hal buruk yang ingin dia singkirkan.

"Pagi umma." Gumamnya seorang diri, memanggil wanita yang melahirkan dirinya meski kenyataannya pemuda itu hanya seorang diri di kamar tersebut.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari peraduannya, duduk sesaat di kasur tipis tersebut sebelum berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan celana olahraga kusam tanpa atasan sama sekali, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang kurus walau bisa terlihat otot-otot perutnya karena pekerjaan kasar yang dia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

Pemuda itu memasuki kamar mandi dan melakukan rutinitas paginya. Setelah selesai, pemuda itu langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kecil. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kaos oblong abu-abu dan sebuah celana panjang dengan warna senada lalu bersiap untuk pergi dari kamarnya yang sempit itu, kamar yang hanya cukup untuk sebuah kasur, lemari dan beberapa benda yang menurutnya penting. Kamar yang hanya terdiri dari dapur kecil, kamar mandi satu ruangan itu sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama tujuh tahun ini.

Sesudah bersiap diri, pemuda itu lalu mengambil tas punggungnya dan topinya lalu memakai sepatu bututnya. Pelan namun pasti, pemuda itu meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan sekali lagi memulai hari yang tidak berarti untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siwon-ah! Angkat karung-karung ini! Kita harus segera pergi ke tempat lain!" teriak seseorang keras kepada pemuda bernama Siwon sementara dia kembali menghitung semua barang yang telah dikeluarkan dari truk pembawa barang itu.

Siwon, tanpa banyak bicara segera mengerjakan perintah bosnya tersebut. Dengan sigap dan cepat, Siwon mengangkat semua karung berisi beras dan kebutuhan lainnya. Tubuhnya yang walau kurus itu, cukup kuat untuk mengangkat semua beban tersebut. Siwon sudah terbiasa karena memang inilah pekerjaannya, menjadi kuli pembawa barang dari toko penyedia barang kebutuhan ke restoran yang menjadi langganan tempatnya bekerja.

Brugh!

Karung terakhir telah Siwon angkat dan letakan di tempat yang seharusnya. Siwon mengusap peluh di sekitar dahinya sebelum berjalan ke arah sahabatnya, sesama kuli pembawa barang, Seunghyun.

"Hyung." Panggil Siwon pelan. Akan tetapi panggilannya itu cukup membuat Seunghyun menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Sudah selesai. Bos menyuruh kita untuk segera pergi." Ucap Siwon datar. Seunghyun melihat ke belakang Siwon dan benar adanya bahwa semua barang telah dipindahkan oleh pemuda tinggi itu. Seunghyun menautkan kedua alisnya, heran kenapa Siwon bisa begitu cepat menyelesaikannya? Padahal Seunghyun tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Kau melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Seunghyun memastikan dugaannya.

"Ya hyung." Jawab Siwon singkat. Seunghyun terdiam sesaat menatap Siwon sebelum mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kau mengangkat dua karung sekaligus lagi ya." Ujar Seunghyun lebih kepada penyataan daripada pertanyaan. Kali ini Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Siwon-ah. Aku tahu kau kuat dan mampu untuk melakukan semua ini sendiri tapi kau harus memperhatikan dirimu. Bahumu baru sembuh dari kecelakaan waktu itu, jika kau langsung bekerja seperti sekarang, aku khawatir lukamu bisa terbuka lagi." Ucap Seunghyun cemas dengan keadaan Siwon.

Siwon sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Seunghyun sebelum masuk ke dalam truk, tak berniat menanggapi lebih jauh omelan sahabat sekaligus orang yang dia anggap sebagai kakak itu. Sementara Seunghyun, pemuda yang sama tingginya dengan Siwon hanya mampu menatap sendu sosok pemuda yang dia anggap adik tersebut. Seunghyun tidak habis pikir dan tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa Siwon tidak lagi memiliki hasrat untuk hidup untuk dirinya sendiri meski dia tahu apa alasan dibalik sikap Siwon tersebut.

Alasan yang menurut Seunghyun sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Seunghyun hanya bisa berharap bahwa suatu saat Siwon bisa melihat bahwa selama ini dia telah salah mengambil keputusan dan mau menjalani hidup untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernahkah kau merasakan bahwa kau tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini?

Pernahkah kau merasakan bahwa kau tidak seharusnya dilahirkan di dunia ini?

Pernahkah kau merasakan merasakan kebencian yang sangat dalam dari orang yang justru begitu kau cintai?

Pernahkah kau merasakan kesepian yang membuatmu sesak padahal kau berada di antara begitu banyak orang?

Pernahkah kau merasakannya?

Aku pernah.

Aku pernah dan tetap merasakannya sampai detik ini.

Aku ini anak yang tidak diinginkan semenjak aku berada dalam rahim ibuku.

Aku ini anak yang dibenci oleh ibuku sendiri karena dosa yang tidak pernah aku perbuat.

Aku adalah anak yang dianggap sebagai pembawa petaka bagi kehidupan ibuku.

Aku adalah anak yang harus menelan pahitnya hidup sebatang kara disaat kau memiliki orang tua yang seharusnya ada untukmu.

Aku adalah anak yang harus hidup sendiri, tanpa bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibuku, tanpa bisa merasakan cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usiaku lima tahun ketika tamparan ibuku mendarat di pipiku. Kala itu aku tak mendapatkan lima bintang dalam lukisanku di taman kanak-kanak. Saat itu aku hanya mendapatkan empat bintang dan hal itu membuat ibuku yang prefeksionis marah besar.

Aku masih merasakan perihnya kulit telapak tangan ibuku ketika menamparku dengan seluruh tenaganya. Dan aku tidak menyukai rasa itu. Karenanya, aku selalu berusaha agar mendapat hasil terbaik dalam segala hal agar aku bisa merasakan belaian tangan ibu.

Walau…

Walau tampaknya semua itu percuma.

Usiaku sepuluh tahun ketika ibu memukulku di kepala dengan sebuah blender. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja memanggilnya ibu di depan semua rekan kerjanya dan hal itu menyebabkan ibuku dibicarakan oleh mereka.

Oh, aku lupa mengatakan bahwa ibuku tidak pernah mengakui aku sebagai anaknya. Dia selalu membuatku memanggilnya noona dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak yang dititipkan oleh sepupunya.

Aku masih ingat dan merasakan bagaimana nyeri dan dengung akibat pukulan itu di telingaku.

Mengapa telinga kau bertanya?

Bukankah aku dipukul di kepala?

Jawabannya karena pukulan ibuku membuat salah satu telingaku rusak. Gendang telingaku pecah dan aku menjadi tuli di telinga kananku secara permanen.

Tapi aku tak menyalahkan ibuku, karena jelas akulah yang bersalah. Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak memanggilnya 'umma' namun terkadang aku melupakan janji itu jika aku melihat senyum manisnya. Lesung pipi itu membuatku selalu merasa bahagia sehingga aku lupa diri.

Senyum itu membuatku menderita cacat ini seumur hidupku. Namun aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mendendam karena dengan peristiwa itu, pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku mendengar ibu mengatakan,

" _Cepat sembuh."_

Usiaku lima belas tahun kala seluruh duniaku hancur.

Ibuku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh bersamanya lagi.

Ibuku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah beban dan memori buruk yang ingin dia hilangkan dalam kehidupannya.

Ibuku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak yang tak sekali pun dia inginkan.

Ibuku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah mencintaiku.

Aku masih mengingat jelas malam ketika aku diusir dari apartemen tempat tinggalku bersama dengannya. Aku ditendang keluar bersama dengan satu tas punggungku yang sudah diisi dengan barang-barang pribadiku. Ibu meneriakan semua yang ada dalam benaknya dan aku tidak akan mengulang kata-kata itu.

Aku hanya bisa bergeming di tempatku, menatapnya sendu, memohon dengan mataku agar dia tidak membuangku, agar dia tetap bersamaku karena hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan dengan semua kesengsaraan yang hadir dalam hidupku. Hanya dia cahaya dalam kegelapanku.

Namun…

Ibuku merampasnya karena baginya aku adalah pengganggu. Aku adalah penghalang kebahagiaannya.

Aku ingin marah, aku ingin berteriak; bagaimana dengan kabahagiaanku sendiri? Akan tetapi semuanya tercekat di tenggorokanku. Begitu pemikiran itu datang, dengan segera pemikiran itu lenyap tak berbekas karena dia ibuku. Apapun yang membuatnya bahagia adalah kebahagiaanku.

Biarlah aku menjadi sebatang kara jika dengan hal itu ibuku bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Biarlah aku bertahan seorang diri dalam kejamnya hidup ini jika dengan hal itu ibu bisa selalu memasang senyum indah diwajahnya yang cantik.

Biarlah aku kehilangan cahayaku jika dengan hal itu ibu mampu mendapatkan tujuan hidupnya lagi.

Biarlah aku mengalah dan menjadi anak baik agar ibu bisa bahagia.

Seorang anak harus membuat orang tuanya bahagia bukan?

Meski taruhannya adalah hidupnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lihat sayang?" tanya Jung Kangin membuyarkan perhatian Jung Leeteuk. Pria berusia 45 tahun itu bingung melihat istrinya tersebut sejak tadi hanya menatap ke satu arah. Leeteuk terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Kangin tadi. Dia segera menoleh dan tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada apa-apa yeobo." Jawab Leeteuk yang tidak menyurutkan rasa ingin tahu Kangin. Pria itu justru mencoba melihat ke arah yang dilihat Leeteuk tadi. Kangin sempat melihat sosok dua orang pemuda tinggi seusia putranya, Jung Yunho. Dahi Kangin berkerut, curiga dengan sikap Leeteuk yang seperti tidak ingin dia mengetahui apa yang sedang Leeteuk lihat.

"Kau yakin sayang? Sepertinya kau sedang melihat kedua pemuda yang ada disana?" tebak Kangin yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh Leeteuk.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Leeteuk balik untuk menghindari menjawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"Untuk apa? Mereka bukan tandinganku. Mereka bahkan bukan tandingan Yunho." Jawab Kangin arogan dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan atas putranya.

"Aku tahu. Maka itu aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa bukan? Sudahlah, kita pulang. Bukankah kita akan merayakan kelulusan Yunho." Ajak Leeteuk. Kangin mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Leeteuk memasuki mobil mewah mereka.

Ketika Leeteuk yakin Kangin tidak memperhatikannya lagi, Leeteuk kembali memanglingkan wajahnya ke arah dua pemuda, Siwon dan Seunghyun. Tatapannya terarah langsung hanya kepada satu pemuda.

"Siwon-ah…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini yang terakhir bos." Sahut Siwon setelah meletakan karung terakhir di gudang restoran terakhir mereka untuk hari itu. Bos Siwon tadi mengangguk dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja anak buahnya yang satu ini. Bos Siwon menepuk bahu Siwon sebelum mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari kantung celananya dan menyerahkannya kepada Siwon.

"Ini tip untukmu Siwon-ah. Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik." puji bos Siwon tersebut.

"Tapi bos, aku…"

"Sudah terima saja." Tegas bos Siwon tidak menerima kata penolakan dari Siwon. Siwon sendiri hanya tersenyum dengan kebaikan hati bosnya tersebut. Sangat jarang Siwon menerima kebaikan hati seperti ini dari orang lain. Namun bos dan Seunghyun adalah pengecualian. Kedua orang itu adalah orang-orang yang berarti untuk Siwon. Tanpa mereka Siwon benar-benar seorang diri.

Siwon menerima uang itu kemudian membungkuk dalam kepada bosnya. Dia lalu beranjak menuju Seunghyun yang sudah menunggunya di dalam truk untuk kembali ke toko mereka. Bos Siwon tidak ikut karena akan langsung pergi ke restoran lain untuk rapat mengenai kerjasama dengan tokonya.

"Bos memberimu uang lagi?" tanya Seunghyun langsung ketika Siwon memasuki truk. Siwon mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Apa akan kau berikan lagi ke orang itu?" tanya Seunghyun lagi sembari menyalakan mesin truk tersebut dan memasukan gigi persenelingnya sebelum membawa truk itu ke jalan raya.

Siwon hanya terdiam tidak menjawab sama sekali. Dia hanya memandangi jalan dari kaca truknya dan Seunghyun membiarkan sahabatnya seperti itu. Tanpa menjawab pun, Seunghyun sudah tahu jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih. Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baik. Selamat siang." Perkataan yang selalu diucapkan berulang oleh _teller_ bank itu kepada setiap nasabahnya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Siwon. Setelah menyetorkan uang yang tadi diberikan oleh bosnya, Siwon meninggalkan _counter_ _teller_ bank tersebut. Seunghyun yang menunggunya tak jauh dari _counter_ tersebut, segera berdiri dan mendekati Siwon.

"Sudah kau setorkan?"

"Sudah hyung. Kali ini bos kita memberikan cukup banyak."

"Kau ini. Kenapa kau buang uangmu untuk dia? Aku yakin dia tidak akan menyadari kalau kau memberikan uang kepadanya. Uangnya sudah lebih banyak daripada kau Siwon."

"Meski begitu hyung, aku tetaplah anaknya. Aku harus tetap berbakti kepadanya. Aku hanya membalas segelintir dari apa yang sudah dia berikan kepadaku."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah dia berikan kepadamu selain penderitaan? Memangnya apa yang sudah dia berikan kepadamu sampai kau terus menyayanginya seperti ini? _Fuck_!"

Dengan makian itu, Seunghyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Siwon. Dengan amarahnya, dia masuk ke dalam truk dan pergi tanpa menunggu Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap truk yang pergi dari hadapannya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan amarah Seunghyun yang meluap jika sudah berurusan dengan Siwon dan ibunya. Seunghyun tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mau mengerti, mengapa Siwon sampai sekarang masih menyayangi ibunya yang telah membuangnya. Bagi Seunghyun, Siwon hanya membuang waktunya, membuang masa depannya hanya untuk wanita yang bahkan tidak mengharapkan Siwon ada.

Seunghyun marah kepada Siwon, marah sekali. Namun Seunghyun lebih marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak bisa demikian kepada mendiang ibunya sendiri semasa beliau masih hidup. Seunghyun yang dulunya adalah anak yang bermasalah, tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk membalas semua kebaikan ibunya. Dia justru menjadi penyebab kematian ibunya secara tidak langsung ketika ibunya tersebut berusaha menghalangi ayah Seunghyun yang hendak menusuk Seunghyun ketika mereka berkelahi.

Peristiwa itu terjadi ketika Seunghyun dan ayah Seunghyun sama-sama mabuk dan memulai pertengkaran. Ibu Seunghyun yang melihat suaminya hendak menusuk Seunghyun, langsung berdiri di depan Seunghyun dan menerima tusukan di perutnya. Perempuan paruh baya itu sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit namun nyawanya tak tertolong karena pendarahan yang cukup parah.

Seunghyun ingat bagaimana hancurnya dia saat itu. Usianya baru lima belas tahun ketika dia kehilangan ibunya. Perasaan bersalah selalu menghantui Seunghyun. Sesal tak berujung adalah teman Seunghyun. Sakit dan rasa kehilangan akan selalu menyertai langkah Seunghyun seumur hidupnya. Semua itu adalah hukuman untuk Seunghyun karena telah menyiakan kasih sayang ibunya selama ini.

Karena itu batin Seunghyun bergejolak ketika bertemu dengan Siwon. Siwon adalah kebalikan dari dirinya. Seunghyun anak durhaka sedangkan Siwon anak berbakti. Ibu Seunghyun adalah malaikat yang tak pernah dianggap sedangkan ibu Siwon adalah iblis berwajah malaikat. Seunghyun tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa takdir begitu senang mempermainkan manusia.

Siwon melangkah kakinya selangkah demi selangkah. Toko tempatnya bekerja tidak jauh dari bank tersebut. Hanya membutuhkan waktu selama sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke toko jadi bukan masalah jika Seunghyun meninggalkannya. Hanya saja, langkah Siwon selalu berat jika Seunghyun berbuat demikian. Bagi Siwon, membuat Seunghyun marah adalah kesalahan besar. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya marah, dia tidak ingin kakaknya marah, akan tetapi Siwon tak bisa menuruti perkataan Seunghyun yang menginginkannya untuk membenci ibunya sendiri. Siwon tak bisa melakukannya karena,

"Dia sudah memberikan lebih dari apa yang aku inginkan hyung. Dia memberikan aku kehidupan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami pergi dulu sayang. Ingat, kau harus menuruti apa perkataan Choi ahjumma ya. Kami akan kembali dua bulan lagi. Kami mencintaimu."

Cinta.

Kata itu tak berarti apapun untuk kalian, umma, appa.

Kata itu hanya kata biasa yang sering terlontar dari bibir kalian berdua jika diucapkan kepadaku.

Kalian tidak mencintaiku.

Kalian membenciku.

Tapi karena aku anak yang dihasilkan dari pernikahan resmi kalian, mau tidak mau kalian harus menjadi orang tua yang paling sempurna di mata masyarakat. Walau kenyataannya, aku hanyalah boneka pajangan demi menjaga nama baik kalian berdua, agar kalian terlihat seperti pasangan yang sempurna, terlihat sebagai orang tua yang baik.

Cinta.

Kata itu akan bermakna untuk kalian jika diucapkan kepada selingkuhan kalian berdua. Kata itu berarti yang sesungguhnya jika terucap untuk buah hati kalian masing-masing, untuk saudara-saudariku.

Aku anak tunggal, tapi aku memiliki saudara.

Aku bergelimpang harta, tapi aku tak memiliki kasih sayang sama sekali.

Aku dikelilingi oleh banyak orang, teman, tapi aku sebatang kara.

Aku benci orang tuaku.

Aku benci hidupku.

Aku benci diriku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siwon-ah, mungkin sebaiknya kau membeli baju baru. Bajumu terlihat kusam dan lusuh." Usulan itu keluar dari mulut Seunghyun setelah dia mengamati penampilan Siwon yang seadanya.

"Aku yakin jika kau mau merapikan rambutmu dan mengganti pakaianmu, kau bisa menjadi model Siwon-ah."

"Tidak mungkin hyung. Aku terlalu kurus untuk itu dan aku tidak tampan. Semua model itu tampan hyung."

"Kau boleh tuli di sebelah telingamu Wonnie, tapi aku yakin kau tidak buta. Apa kau tak pernah melihat dirimu sendiri di kaca?"

"Setiap hari saat aku mandi hyung."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau tampan Wonnie? Dan apa tadi? Kurus? Yah, sedikit tapi kau berotot kawan. Kau seksi."

"Hentikan hyung. Aku merinding mendengarnya."

Plak!

"Bocah sial. Aku sedang memujimu! Sudah! Kau diam saja. Kalau kau tidak mau mengeluarkan uangmu untuk membeli baju, aku yang akan bayar."

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku tidak perlu baju baru. Yang sekarang masih bisa aku pakai. Lagipula sayang uangmu dipergunakan untuk kebutuhanku hyung. Kau sendiri sedang menabung untuk uang jaminan demi ayahmu bukan hyung? Kau lebih memerlukan uang itu daripada aku." Ujar Siwon panjang lebar untuk menolak tawaran Seunghyun. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Seunghyun juga tidak seberuntung dirinya dalam masalah keuangan.

Mereka berdua harus berjuang keras hanya untuk hidup dan memenuhi kebutuhan lain. Itulah sebab Siwon selalu berhemat dan dia juga tak ingin Seunghyun menghamburkan uangnya hanya untuk dirinya padahal Seunghyun masih membutuhkan uang tersebut.

Mendengar penuturan Siwon tentang ayahnya, wajah Seunghyun menjadi muram. Benar yang dikatakan Siwon tadi, Seunghyun sedang menabung untuk uang jaminan kebebasan ayahnya. Pengadilan memutuskan bahwa ayahnya mendapat keringanan hukuman penjara karena tidak sengaja membunuh ibu Seunghyun. Namun Seunghyun ingin segera bersama dengan ayahnya karena hanya tinggal dia satu-satunya keluarga Seunghyun. Dan untuk bisa bersama, Seunghyun harus melakukan banyak hal. Mulai dari surat jaminan bahwa ayah Seunghyun tidak akan melakukan tindakan kriminal lainnya dan uang jaminan.

Untuk yang terakhir itu, Seunghyun belum dapat memenuhi dengan segera. Maka dari itu Seunghyun bekerja siang dan malam untuk bisa menabung dan segera menjamin ayahnya.

Keduanya berdamai sejak kematian tragis ibu Seunghyun. Baik ayah dan anak tersebut sadar bahwa kesalahan mereka telah merengut wanita yang mereka cintai dan menorehkan luka mendalam di diri masing-masing. Keduanya tidak mau merasakan hal yang sama lagi sehingga mereka berjanji akan mulai memahami satu sama lain dan hidup rukun demi mendiang ibu Seunghyun.

"Aku masih ada sedikit uang Siwon, jadi…"

"Tidak hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang masih bisa aku pakai akan aku pakai. Aku tahu kapan harus menggantinya dan saat ini, aku tidak memerlukan itu semua." Sela Siwon kala Seunghyun masih bersikeras untuk membelikannya baju baru.

Seunghyun menghela nafas berat sebelum mengangguk pelan. Percuma membujuk Siwon jika dia sudah kukuh pada pendiriannya. Sama saja bicara dengan batu. Karena itu Seunghyun hanya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menjauh dari sebuah butik yang sempat menjadi perhatiannya tadi sampai dia mencetuskan ide untuk membeli pakaian baru bagi Siwon.

Terkekeh, Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia geli dengan sikap Seunghyun yang dia yakini sedang merajuk karena keinginannya tidak tercapai. Siwon mulai menyusul langkah Seunghyun dan sempat meninju lengan pemuda yang sudah seperti kakaknya tersebut.

Mereka berdua baru berjalan sejauh seratus meter ketika Seunghyun mendengar panggilan yang terarah kepada mereka. Seunghyun menahan lengan Siwon agar pemuda itu ikut berhenti berjalan. Seunghyun tahu bahwa Siwon tidak mendengar jelas panggilan itu.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Dengar dengan telinga kirimu. Ada yang memanggil kita." perintah Seunghyun yang diikuti oleh Siwon. Dan memang benar, sayup-sayup, dia mendengar suara perempuan memanggil mereka.

Keduanya lantas menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek seleher berwarna biru, jelas hasil pengecatan, memanggil Seunghyun dan Siwon. Mereka tahu karena gadis itu melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dan berteriak,

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Yang memakai jaket hitam lusuh! Ya! Kalian! Tunggu aku!"

Baik Seunghyun maupun Siwon sama sekali tidak tersinggung karena apa yang dikatakan gadis itu adalah fakta.

"Hah…hah…hah… K-ka…K-kalian jalan cepat sekali." Ucapnya tersengal karena menarik nafas sehabis berlari untuk mendekati Seunghyun dan Siwon. Seunghyun memandang sebelah mata gadis yang menurutnya lemah itu. Dalam benak pemuda dengan sorot mata dingin itu, gadis ini sudah kelelahan padahal hanya berlari sebentar.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu nona?" tanya Seunghyun datar dan terkesan dingin. Gadis berambut biru itu terlihat mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya dan mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun tadi, wajahnya langsung berbinar dan dia tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Tentu ada. Aku ingin kalian menjadi modelku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leeteuk baru saja selesai memasak ketika gendang telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan ke arah dapur. Leeteuk mematikan kompor dan menata masakannya dalam wadah saji sebelum meletakannya di meja makan. Langkah kaki yang di dengar oleh Leeteuk ternyata adalah langkah kaki dari Kangin. Pria itu langsung berseri melihat istri tercintanya sudah menunggunya beserta dengan makan malam yang menggugah selera.

Lain Kangin, lain lagi dengan pemuda di belakang Kangin. Pemuda itu justru memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk dan jika boleh dikatakan, sedikit meremehkan wanita cantik tersebut. Terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu tidak menyukai Leeteuk namun tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu kepada ibu tirinya tersebut karena dia masih sangat menyayangi sang ayah. Pemuda tersebut tidak mau menghilangkan binar-binar kebahagiaan dari matanya karena sejak kehadiran Leeteuk, Kangin tampak lebih hidup. Begitu bahagia seperti saat ibunya masih hidup dulu.

"Yeobo, Yunho. Kalian pulang lebih cepat." Sapa Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Yunho, pemuda di belakang Kangin tadi. Buyarnya lamunan Yunho, membuatnya menyaksikan adegan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, Kangin yang mencium sayang kening Leeteuk dan memeluk dari belakang ibu tirinya tersebut.

"Rapatku selesai lebih cepat karena Yunho begitu cemerlang menjelaskan proposal kerjanya. Dewan direksi lainnya dan para pemegang saham begitu terpukau dengan argumentasinya sehingga mereka setuju dengan rencana Yunho untuk melebarkan sayap di industri fashion."

"Benarkah? Kau hebat sekali Yun." Puji Leeteuk tulus setelah mendengar penjelasan Kangin, berharap Yunho senang akan pujian darinya. Namun bukan senyuman manis yang Leeteuk dapatkan melainkan seringai sinis terukir dari bibir tebal Yunho. Ditambah pandangan meremehkan yang terarah kepadanya dari anak tirinya tersebut.

"Sudah sewajarnya umma. Aku anak appa, jadi tentu saja aku sehebat appa." Cibir Yunho menekankan kata umma dan appa seolah-olah dia ingin menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa ada perbedaan antara Leeteuk dengan Kangin.

Leeteuk menjadi salah tingkah dengan ucapan Yunho tadi. Dengan gelisah, dia memaksakan senyum dan berkata,

"Y-ya… T-tentu saja." Ujarnya terbata membuat Yunho semakin muak dengan ibu tirinya tersebut. Dengan tatapan tajam Yunho memandangi Leeteuk, berharap tatapan bisa menghilangkan jejak ibu tirinya tersebut dalam kehidupannya. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi Yunho teringat dengan sang appa yang sangat dia sayangi.

Yunho berusaha mengendalikan emosinya sendiri hanya demi Kangin yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap Yunho dan Leeteuk. Yunho pun ikut memaksakan senyum yang lebih bersabahat agar Kangin tidak curiga dengan dirinya yang membenci kehadiran Leeteuk.

"Appa, aku pergi dulu."

"Eh? Kita baru saja sampai Yun. Kau tidak makan dulu."

"Maafkan aku appa, tapi aku tidak ikut makan hari ini. Jiyong sudah menungguku untuk membicarakan koleksinya untuk pergelaran busana nanti."

"Ah! Jiyongie yang akan membantu kita ya Yun?"

"Ya appa. Maka dari itu aku harus pergi. Appa tahu sendiri bagaimana sibuknya Jiyong. Sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengannya jika bukan dia sendiri yang mengundang."

"Baik, baik. Pergilah. Hhh… Tampaknya kita hanya makan berdua sayang tapi tenang, perutku sanggup menampung semua masakanmu." Canda Kangin yang diikuti dengan tawa lepasnya. Yunho pun tersenyum tulus melihat Kangin tertawa bahagia seperti itu. Begitu pun Leeteuk, dia sangat suka dengan tawa Kangin. Apapun yang dilakukan suaminya tersebut membuatnya merasakan kehangatan dan bahagia.

Tapi sekali lagi kebahagiaan kecil Leeteuk terusik dengan tatapan kebencian dari Yunho. Perlahan dia melirik ke arah Yunho dan menemukan pemuda itu membuka mulutnya bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu meski tak ada suara yang keluar.

Leeteuk mampu menangkap bahasa bibir yang dilakukan oleh Yunho dan dia tak terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho. Leeteuk hanya menunduk semakin dalam, tidak lagi memperhatikan Yunho yang sudah keluar dari rumah. Leeteuk terus menunduk, berusaha mengendalikan kepanikannya sampai Leeteuk sendiri tak sadar bahwa airmatanya sudah turun karena perkataan Yunho.

 _Aku tahu rahasia busukmu. Suatu saat kau akan menderita ketika rahasia itu terbongkar. Kau akan menderita._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa pakaian ini cocok denganku hyung?" tanya Siwon setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang disodorkan oleh perempuan yang memaksa dia dan Seunghyun menjadi modelnya.

Seunghyun sendiri yang sudah berganti pakaian, menoleh dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Sesaat Seunghyun hanya diam sampai beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa keras. Sangat keras sampai pegawai butik dan sang pemilik sekaligus perempuan pemaksa tadi serta Siwon sendiri terkejut karena suara tawanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tahu kalau kau memang tampan Siwon-ah, tapi aku tidak menduga kau akan setampan ini!" puji Seunghyun terlihat senang dengan penampilan Siwon.

Dengan kaos putih bertuliskan 'think different', dipadu dengan hoodie berwarna abu-abu serta jaket kulit untuk bikers, ditambah dengan balutan celana jeans hitam di kaki panjangnya, penampilan Siwon memang terlihat seperti model. Pakaian kasual itu sangat cocok dengan potongan rambut Siwon yang sedikit panjang dan agak berantakan.

"Kau bercukur Siwon?"

"Hm. Dipaksa nona itu."

Seunghyun semakin tersenyum lebar. Baginya, bercukur atau tidak, sahabatnya itu sudah tampan. Tapi dengan bercukur, Siwon terlihat lebih segar dan bersih.

"Kau masih tetap tidak mau potong rambut? Kau akan semakin tampan jika sedikit saja merapikan rambutmu itu."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memotongnya pendek hyung. Tapi aku tak punya uang untuk ke tempat cukur rambut dan aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya sendiri."

Jawaban Siwon membuat Seunghyun mengangguk paham. Dia menatap Siwon dan kembali memikirkan tawaran dari perempuan aneh yang memaksa mereka berdua untuk ke butiknya ini.

"Aku bersedia membayar mahal jika kalian mau menjadi modelku." Tawar perempuan itu tiba-tiba sehingga sedikit mengagetkan Siwon dan Seunghyun. Seunghyun tampak memikirkan baik-baik tawaran gadis berambut biru tersebut dan tanpa sadar menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Tampaknya tawaran perempuan aneh itu boleh juga."

"Apa hyung?" tanya Siwon tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Seughyun karena pemuda itu berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Seunghyun tidak serta merta menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, pemuda Choi itu hanya menatap dalam Siwon sampai dia menganggukan kepalanya sendiri, seakan-akan telah memutuskan sesuatu hal yang penting dan meremas bahu Siwon.

"Siwon-ah." Tegasnya kepada Siwon.

"Ya?" balas Siwon sedikit cemas akan kelanjutan ucapan Seunghyun. Dia merasakan firasat buruk dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Seunghyun nanti.

"Kau jangan komentar apa-apa dan ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan oke?" lanjut Seunghyun secara tidak langsung memaksa Siwon untuk menyetujui apapun yang akan dia lakukan.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Namun sekali lagi Siwon tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Seunghyun. Siwon hanya bisa memandang bingung punggung Seunghyun yang berjalan ke arah sang pemilik butik sambil berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hei nona!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tentu saja kalian boleh mengambil cuti selama 2 minggu. Kalian jarang mengambil libur. Ah! Salah. Kalian justru tidak pernah mengambil libur. Jadi kalau kalian ingin libur, silahkan saja, aku tidak keberatan."

"Benarkah bos? Wah! Terima kasih banyak bos! Kami akan segera kembali bekerja setelah 2 minggu. Jika bos ingin memotong gaji kami, kami tidak keberatan."

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah seperti itu. Aku tetap akan menggaji penuh kalian berdua. Tenang saja. Yang penting kalian menikmati liburan kalian ya. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih bos!"

Klik!

Seunghyun tersenyum lebar ketika dia selesai menghubungi bos-nya dan Siwon. Seunghyun tahu bahwa dia akan menyetujui langsung permintaan Seunghyun dan Siwon karena memang apa yang dikatakan bosnya tadi benar adanya. Seunghyun dan Siwon tidak pernah libur, tidak seperti rekan kerja mereka yang lain.

"Bagaimana hyung? Pasti bos tidak mengizinkan bukan? Sudah aku bilang kita tidak usah menerima tawaran nona itu. Sekarang bos pasti marah besar dan akan memecat kita hyung." Cemas Siwon berlebihan tanpa menunggu balasan Seunghyun atas pertanyaannya. Seunghyun memutar matanya malas dengan sikap Siwon yang mudah panik itu jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaannya. Kepanikannya itu datang karena alasan yang mudah Seunghyun tebak.

Ibu Siwon.

Seunghyun menghela nafas kasar sebelum tangannya mengambil tindakan dengan memukul belakang kepala Siwon, sehingga pemuda dengan marga yang sama dengannya tersebut, memanglingkan wajahnya sekali lagi menghadap ke arah Seunghyun.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Bos mengizinkan kita untuk libur selama 2 minggu. Jadi kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu!" jelas Seunghyun sembari memegang lengan atas Siwon.

"Eh?" Benarkah?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Kau mau menyebutku sebagai pembohong Choi 'bodoh' Siwon?" gusar Seunghyun karena Siwon seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"B-bukan begitu hyung… Tapi benarkah bos tidak keberatan?" kilah Siwon sambil bertanya lagi dan kali ini dengan hati-hati agar Seunghyun tidak tersinggung.

"Dia mengerti bahwa kita membutuhkan liburan Siwon dan jangan khawatir soal bayaranmu. Bos tetap akan menggaji kita secara penuh." jelas Seunghyun lagi. Siwon membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar dia akan menerima gaji tanpa bekerja.

"Serius hyung?" tanya Siwon yang kali ini dijawab dengan tepukan di belakang kepalanya dan sedikit ancaman dari Seunghyun.

"Sekali lagi kau mempertanyakan ucapanku, aku pukul kau lebih sakit dari yang tadi!" ancam Seunghyun yang ditanggapi gerutuan dari Siwon yang sibuk mengusap bagian kepalanya karena tepukan Seunghyun.

"Seunghyun-ssi, Siwon-ssi. Nona Jiyong meminta anda untuk menemuinya." Debat singkat Siwon dan Seunghyun berakhir oleh suara salah satu staf dari gadis berambut biru yang dipanggil dengan nama Jiyong tersebut. Staf Jiyong itu membungkuk hormat sebelum memberikan gestur kepada Seunghyun dan Siwon untuk mengikutinya. Akan tetapi Seunghyun dan Siwon tidak bergerak sama sekali. Terutama Seunghyun yang justru menatap dingin staf tersebut sehingga dia tidak berani memandang Seunghyun lebih lama dan memilih menunduk.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah tadi sudah aku bilang bahwa kami berdua setuju untuk menjadi modelnya?" tuntut Seunghyun kepada staf Jiyong tersebut.

"N-nona Jiyong ingin mengenalkan… I-ingin mengenal a-anda dengan tuan muda Yunho. B-beliau adalah… Beliau a-adalah penanggung jawab pergelaran busana u-untuk kali ini, jadi n-nona… Jadi n-nona Jiyong ingin anda berdua berkenalan dengannya m-mengingat anda a-adalah model baru nona Jiyong." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

Siwon memanglingkan wajahnya ke samping dan menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa yang akan keluar. Melihat dan mendengar staf malang tersebut begitu ketakutan dengan tatapan Seunghyun membuat Siwon geli sendiri. Siwon tidak heran jika setiap orang yang berhadapan dengan Seunghyun akan bersikap sepertinya karena aura Seunghyun yang begitu kuat dan mengintimidasi.

Yang membuat Siwon geli adalah raut wajah Seunghyun yang selalu berubah cemberut karena kesal dengan sikap orang-orang yang takut dengannya hanya karena wajah dan auranya. Padahal menurut Seunghyun, dia adalah orang yang cukup bersahabat. Bukan salahnya jika wajahnya begitu keras dan tegas. Bukan maunya jika auranya memberikan isyarat bahwa dia adalah orang yang menakutkan.

Seunghyun melirik ke arah Siwon yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Dengan delikan matanya, Seunghyun mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk diam dan tidak berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin kesal atau Seunghyun akan memukulnya lagi. Siwon mengerti maksud Seunghyun dan berdeham beberapa kali sebelum menguasai dirinya sendiri meski sangat sulit.

"Apakah pertemuan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama? Aku masih ada urusan lain." Lanjut Seunghyun lagi.

"T-tergantung S-seunghyun-ssi. T-tuan muda… T-tuan muda Yunho biasanya akan mengajak makan malam s-setelah pertemuan ini dan… D-dan kemungkinan anda berdua harus ikut serta." Jelas si pekerja masih dengan kegagapannya. Seunghyun menghela nafas panjang. Terlalu lelah dan malas untuk menanggapi sikap staf dihadapannya ini. Biarlah dia beranggapan Seunghyun orang yang dingin. Seunghyun tidak peduli lagi. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah,

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ikut. Biar Siwon saja." Seunghyun tidak bisa ikut dalam pertemuan tersebut dan dia terpaksa meninggalkan Siwon seorang diri. Ini bisa berakibat dengan Siwon yang,

"Huh? Hyung! Kau tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkan aku sendiri bukan?" tukas Siwon keberatan untuk ditinggal sendiri. Seunghyun menatap Siwon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas untuk tidak di tinggal sendirian. Tapi apa daya Seunghyun, dia memang ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggal sedangkan bertemu dengan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan tambahan mereka yang menghasilkan banyak uang juga hal penting yang harus dijalani. Maka dari itu, mau tidak mau Seunghyun harus,

"Ya, aku memang berpikir demikian. Aku harus pergi ke kantor pengacara Yoo, Siwon-ah. Ada yang harus aku urus dengannya." Jelas Seunghyun sekaligus meminta pengertian dari Siwon.

"Tapi hyung?" ujar Siwon masih keberatan dengan keputusan sepihak Seunghyun tapi melihat tatapan memohon dari Seunghyun membuat Siwon urung menyampaikan keberatannya lebih lanjut.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Siwon-ah. Lagipula meski nona itu sedikit aneh, dia tampak baik. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas." Bujuk Seunghyun sekaligus meyakinkan Siwon bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"…"

"Tolong aku sekali ini Siwon-ah. Tawaran ini bagus untuk kita berdua jadi aku mohon berusaha dan bersabarlah sedikit." Ulang Seunghyun lagi kala Siwon hanya diam membisu.

Semanit kemudian, Siwon menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengangguk dan berkata,

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan tetap disini."

"Itu baru adikku. Aku pergi dulu." Lega Seunghyun lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dan berpamitan dengan Siwon.

"Hati-hati hyung." Ucap Siwon yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Seunghyun sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan butik milik Jiyong.

"Mari Siwon-ssi." Ucapan si pekerja butik menyadarkan Siwon bahwa masih ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Seunghyun. Dengan enggan, Siwon mengangguk sebelum mengikuti pekerja tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan mengunakan orang biasa untuk _project_ kali ini Jiyong-ah? Apa tidak terlalu beresiko?" tanya Yunho ragu dengan keputusan Jiyong untuk menggunakan 2 orang biasa yang tidak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali sebagai model untuk pergelaran busana Jiyong. Terlebih lagi pekerjaan Jiyong kali ini menyangkut reputasi dirinya dan kesuksesan program kerja yang sedang ditangani oleh perusahaan Yunho.

Menanggapi keluhan Yunho, Jiyong hanya tersenyum dan memberi isyarat kepada Yunho untuk mengikutinya ke keluar dari kantor Jiyong. Yunho berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Jiyong keluar dan menuju ke tempat _fitting_ di butik tersebut.

"Kau akan lihat bahwa kedua modelku ini sangat cocok dengan koleksi kali ini. Aku seperti menemukan inpirasiku ketika bertemu dengan mereka. _Well_ , mereka memang amatir tapi postur tubuh, ekspresi dan cara jalan mereka sempurna untuk model _runaway_ Yun. Kau boleh menusuk mataku jika menurutmu aku berbohong setelah melihat keduanya."

"Lalu dikejar dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Jae noona karena sudah berani melukai seujung kulit indah dari sang adik? Tidak terima kasih Jiyong-ah. Aku masih sayang hidupku dan aku masih mengincar kakakmu itu. Jadi apapun keputusan anehmu, aku akan tutup mata saja. Jika ada yang keberatan, mereka akan pikir panjang untuk mengutarakannya karena mereka tahu akan berhadapan dengan siapa."

"Kau masih menyukai gadis barbar itu? Yun, kau tahu sendiri Jae eonnie tidak menyukai lelaki yang lebih lemah darinya. Lalu apa tadi? Para pengganggu tak penting yang tak menyukai keputusanku akan takut denganmu? Mereka sudah lebih dulu menciut nyalinya jika tahu bahwa aku sendiri yang memilih model-modelku kali ini."

"Aku lebih berkuasa _blue-head_. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, tenang saja Jiyong-ah. Aku berlatih terus agar suatu saat aku bisa membalas uppercut Jae noona."

"Ya, ya… Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga nanti ketika Jae eonnie meninjumu, kau masih bisa bernafas. Aku tak mau kau mati karena kau masih punya hutang 500 won kepadaku."

"Kau benar-benar teman sejati Jiyong-ah."

" _I know_."

Gurauan dua sahabat itu diakhiri dengan tawa kecil keduanya. Yunho dan Jiyong memang sudah bersahabat sejak keduanya mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah menengah pertama yang sama. Awalnya keduanya sangat membenci satu sama lain, namun saat Yunho jatuh cinta kepada kakak Jiyong, Kim Jaejoong, sikap Yunho berubah drastis terhadap Jiyong. Jiyong sendiri yang awalnya ingin memanfaatkan Yunho yang terkenal kaya dan cukup berkuasa di sekolah karena merupakan anak pemilik yayasan penyokong dana sekolah, menjadi benar-benar berteman dengan Yunho.

Keduanya berpikir bahwa ternyata mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan sehingga lambat laun persahabatan yang didasari oleh keinginan individu menjadi tulus karena saling membutuhkan.

"Nona Jiyong, Siwon-ssi telah siap." Baik Jiyong dan Yunho langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada salah satu staf Jiyong yang memanggil nama Jiyong.

Mendengar perkataan stafnya tadi, wajah Jiyong langsung berbinar dan dia pun menarik Yunho untuk menemui Siwon. Sedangkan Yunho, telinganya terasa gatal karena penasaran setelah mendengar nama 'Siwon'. Nama itu mengingatkan dia akan satu nama yang selalu menjadi perhatiannya karena terkait dengan masa lalu sang ibu tiri, Leeteuk.

Nama dari anak laki-laki yang dibuang oleh Leeteuk ketika usia anaknya tersebut baru menginjak lima belas tahun.

Belum selesai Yunho menerka-nerka 'Siwon' yang dimaksud oleh Jiyong, dia sudah berhadapan dengan yang bersangkutan. Mata Yunho terbelalak lebar, terperangah dengan keberuntungannya sendiri. Saat dia baru akan mencari, Tuhan memberikan jalan yang lebih mudah dengan membawanya sendiri ke hadapan Yunho.

Pemuda yang akan menjadi bukti betapa busuknya Leeteuk, sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Yunho-ya. Kenalkan ini Choi Siwon-ssi. Model baruku. Siwon-ssi, Kenalkan ini Jung Yunho, sahabatku sekaligus penanggung jawab pekerjaanku." Sahut Jiyong mengenalkan Siwon kepada Yunho dan sebaliknya.

Yunho menyeringai tipis. Sudah dapat dibayangkan bagaimana wajah Leeteuk ketika Yunho menghadirkan sosok Siwon di hidupnya.

 _Pasti akan sangat menarik._ Batin Yunho sebelum mengulurkan tangan kepada Siwon dan mengenalkan dirinya secara langsung.

"Jung Yunho. Panggil saja aku Yunho hyung. Sepertinya kau lebih muda daripada aku. Senang berkenalan denganmu Siwon-ssi."

"Salam kenal juga Yunho-ssi. Aku Choi Siwon. Panggil saja Siwon." Balas Siwon dengan senyum lesung pipinya. Yunho semakin melebarkan seringainya lalu menjabat tangan Siwon.

"Aku tahu Siwon-ssi. Aku tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong memandang sosok yang tengah memasang berbagai macam pose di hadapan kamera fotografer majalah fashion terkenal itu. Pose yang mengagumkan dengan ekspresi wajah sesuai dengan keinginan sang fotografer membuat pengambilan gambar untuk majalah tersebut selesai lebih cepat.

" _Okay. Thank you Kyu. You're amazing. That's a wrap_." Ucap sang fotografer kepada modelnya yang dipanggil dengan nama Kyu.

Kyu atau Cho Kyuhyun adalah model sekaligus penyanyi terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Dengan suara emas dan kelihaiannya di depan kamera, membuatnya menjadi model dan penyanyi paling di cari baik di negara asalnya sendiri maupun asia bahkan dunia.

Hanya saja, entah karena pertimbangan apa, Kyuhyun memiliki berkarir di negerinya sendiri walau tawaran demi tawaran pekerjaan membanjiri agensi tempatnya bernaung. Jika ditanya alasannya, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab.

" _Aku malas bepergian jauh_."

Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat kepada sang fotografer yang berlalu dengan asistennya untuk membahas foto-foto Kyuhyun yang akan dipakai di majalah. Begitu fotografer itu pergi, manajer dan Jaejoong mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sang manajer membawakan sebuah _bubble tea_ , minuman favorit Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan ponsel Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggunya menjawab sambungan telepon di ponsel tersebut. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdiri di depan Kyuhyun menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan semua urusannya.

Kyuhyun menerima bubble tea di tangan kirinya dan ponsel di tangan kanannya. Gadis manis itu lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya sembari sesekali menyeruput _bubble tea_ nya.

"Kau sudah dapat informasi pemuda itu?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung tanpa basa basi. Orang di seberang sambungan Kyuhyun itu pun tampaknya tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Orang tersebut justru langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Berada dekat dengan anda Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemuda itu menjadi model untuk pargelaran busana koleksi terbaru Kim Jiyong." Jawaban orang yang ternyata detektif sewaan Kyuhyun itu membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan datar.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, berusaha memahami informasi yang dia terima hari ini sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menutup sambungan telepon itu. Kyuhyun kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Jaejoong setelah menyerahkan ponselnya kepada manajernya sembari memintanya untuk pergi karena dia ingin bicara empat mata dengan Jaejoong.

"Jelaskan kepadaku eonnie, kenapa pemuda yang aku cari selama ini tiba-tiba bisa menjadi model dari Jiyong eonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, tahu bahwa dia akan ditanya seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun karena ulah sang adik.

"Aku juga baru tahu kemarin Kyu, saat Yunho dan Jiyongie membawa dia ke restoranku. Aku sama terkejutnya denganmu." Jelas Jaejoong agar Kyuhyun tidak salah paham kepadanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sebenarnya dia sangat senang akhirnya dapat menemukan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya namun di satu sisi Kyuhyun juga merasa takut untuk berhadapan dengan orang tersebut.

Apakah orang itu benar tidak akan menuntutnya karena kabur setelah menabraknya?

Ya, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang menyebabkan Siwon celaka beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun yang mabuk karena permasalahan kedua oprang tuannya, memacu mobil sedan mewahnya dengan cepat sampai melanggar rambu lalu lintas. Saat itu Siwon baru saja pulang dari bekerja dan bermaksud menyebrang. Siwon melihat ada mobil yang melaju sangat kencang.

Siwon bisa menduga pengendara mobil itu sedang mabuk sehingga mengendarai mobilnya secara ugal-ugalan sehingga Siwon memutuskan tidak jadi menyebrang. Akan tetapi Siwon melihat seorang ibu dengan anak dalam gendongannya menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kyuhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon bergerak maju dan mendorong ibu tersebut ke trotoar. Siwon sendiri sedikit terlambat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri sehingga tubuhnya terserempet oleh mobil Kyuhyun menyebabkan bahunya terhantam kaca spion mobil dan Siwon sendiri terjerembab ke jalan beraspal.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan peristiwa itu. Dia sempat menghentikan mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela untuk melihat kondisi pemuda yang baru saja dia tabrak. Kyuhyun bermaksud menolong Siwon yang berusaha berdiri meski sebelah tangannya berlumuran darah dan keningnya juga terluka akibat jatuh ke jalan beraspal. Namun melihat Siwon yang menurutnya terluka parah dan kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar daerah tersebut membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan sehingga memilih untuk melarikan diri, meninggalkan Siwon yang terluka.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari kesalahannya ketika dia sampai di rumahnya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia akan menjadi tajuk utama berita di berbagai media karena tabrak lari yang dia lakukan. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Siwon akan mengadukan dirinya karena Kyuhyun sempat melihat Siwon yang memandangi plat mobilnya sebelum menatap wajahnya dengan seksama.

Kyuhyun bisa memiliki keyakinan tersebut karena dia berpikir siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya di negara ini. Dia yang merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha dan aktris ternama, seorang model dan penyanyi pendatang baru yang sama terkenalnya dengan kedua orang tuanya, adalah mangsa empuk untuk dijadikan bahan berita dan sumber dana untuk orang-orang busuk yang mengincar kehidupan mudah.

Kyuhyun berpikir pasti Siwon akan mengambil kesempatan itu dan membocorkan identitasnya sebagai penabarak lari waktu itu. Baginya, semua orang sama saja. Pasti mereka akan memanfaatkan siapapun dan apapun demi keuntungan diri mereka.

Hanya saja…

Sampai beberapa hari berlalu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan berita semacam itu. Tidak ada telepon yang masuk kepadanya untuk meminta uang tutup mulut.

Tidak ada satu pun.

Seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Kebingungan Kyuhyun bertambah ketika tidak sengaja Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwon yang sedang mengangkat beberapa kerat minuman soda ke dalam sebuah restoran. Restoran milik Jaejoong lebih tepatnya. Siwon terlihat kepayahan mengangkat kerat-kerat itu dan sesekali memegangi bahunya, membuat Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Siwon adalah pemuda yang sama dengan korban tabrak larinya. Kyuhyun lalu mendekati Siwon dengan dalih bertanya alamat. Kyuhyun ingin tahu apakah pemuda itu mengenalinya sebagai penabrak lari waktu itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika dengan ramah Siwon memberikan petunjuk kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon sama sekali tidak terlihat curiga kepada Kyuhyun. Melihat reaksi Siwon begitu berbeda dengan dugaannya, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengatakan jati dirinya sendiri.

Awalnya Siwon terdiam meski senyumnya masih terpasang. Mendapati reaksi seperti itu dari Siwon membuat Kyuhyun bertanya,

" _Mengapa kau tidak melaporkanku? Mengapa kau tidak datang kepadaku dan meminta uang tutup mulut? Apa karena kau tidak mengenalku?"_

" _Aku memang tidak mengenal nona walau aku bisa saja melaporkan tindakan berbahaya nona karena aku sempat melihat plat mobil nona."_

" _Lalu kenapa kau tidak melaporkan aku? Aku ini model dan penyanyi terkenal. Aku memiliki uang. Dan jika kau ingin uang, aku bisa memberikannya."_

Jawaban Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mulai meragukan persepsinya sendiri akan orang lain. Kyuhyun mulai ragu dengan keyakinannya sendiri. Semua itu karena jawaban dari Siwon.

" _Aku tidak mau uang dari cara seperti itu nona. Aku masih sanggup mencarinya sendiri. Lagipula alasan saya tidak melapor adalah saat saya menatap mata nona waktu itu, saya bisa melihat betapa kesepiannya nona. Mata yang sama seperti saya. Jadi saya tidak ingin menambah beban nona dengan kejadian itu sementara saya baik-baik saja."_

" _Bahumu…"_

" _Hanya bergeser sedikit. Terima kasih karena nona sepertinya mencemaskan saya."_

" _T-tapi…"_

" _Siwon-ah! Kita harus pergi!"_ panggilan itu menghentikan perkataan Kyuhyun ditambah Siwon yang langsung membungkuk dan berpamitan kepada Kyuhyun karena mendengar panggilan Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun bergeming di tempatnya, memikirkan semua yang sudah terjadi. Perlahan senyuman yang jarang terlihat karena luka dihatinya tersebut mulai menampakan keindahnya. Sudut-sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas bahwa senyuman itu adalah pertanda bahwa dia masih bisa mempercayai orang lain selain Jaejoong, bahwa di dunia ini masih ada orang yang begitu bodoh sehigga tidak tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan orang lain.

Orang bodoh yang tulus dan terlalu baik hati.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyuhyun-ah?" pertanyaan Jaejoong mengenyahkan semua ingatan masa lalu Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menatap Jaejoong dan memberikan senyum indahnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku akan menemui calon kekasihku eonnie." Jawab Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi oleh gelengan kepala dari Jaejoong meski sebuah senyum simpul diam-diam menghiasi wajah Jaejoong.

"Kejarlah pangeranmu itu Kyu."

 **END**


	7. I

**Title :** **I**

 **Pairing :** **Wonkyu, YunJae, KangTeuk, GTop, and more**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Angst**

 **Disclaimer :** **A** **ll casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : Please guess it…**

 **Warning :** **Un-betaed** **a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, several OCs**

 **Sequel : Sky**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

" _Mengapa kau tidak melaporkanku? Mengapa kau tidak datang kepadaku dan meminta uang tutup mulut? Apa karena kau tidak mengenalku?"_

" _Aku memang tidak mengenal nona walau aku bisa saja melaporkan tindakan berbahaya nona karena aku sempat melihat plat mobil nona."_

" _Lalu kenapa kau tidak melaporkan aku? Aku ini model dan penyanyi terkenal. Aku memiliki uang. Dan jika kau ingin uang, aku bisa memberikannya."_

" _Aku tidak mau uang dari cara seperti itu nona. Aku masih sanggup mencarinya sendiri. Lagipula alasan saya tidak melapor adalah saat saya menatap mata nona waktu itu, saya bisa melihat betapa kesepiannya nona. Mata yang sama seperti saya. Jadi saya tidak ingin menambah beban nona dengan kejadian itu sementara saya baik-baik saja."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun memandang gedung besar dihadapannya saat ini. Begitu megah dan agung karena artitekturnya yang mengagumkan. Namun bukan karena itu Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya yang jarang dilihat khalayak banyak itu jika bukan di majalah atau di media lainnya.

Bukan. Kyuhyun bukan tersenyum karena indahnya gedung yang menjadi tempat pargelaran busana dari designer muda berbakat, Kim Jiyong. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena dia akan bertemu dengan lelaki yang sudah mencairkan es di hatinya.

Lelaki bodoh yang tulus dan terlalu baik hati.

Choi Siwon.

"Selamat siang Kyuhyun-ssi." Sapa seseorang yang suaranya sangat dihafal oleh Kyuhyun. Gadis itu muda berbalik dan tersenyum semakin lebar karena yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah,

"Siang Siwon oppa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiyong memandang semua pencari berita itu dengan tatapan malas dan tak peduli meski saat ini dia sedang melangsungkan _press conference_ untuk acara besarnya malam ini. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Jiyong selalu menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dari reporter-reporter itu dengan jawaban singkat, membuat mereka semua sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah laku Jiyong yang suka seenaknya itu.

"Anda gugup Jiyong-ssi?" satu pertanyaan terlontar dari seorang reporter dari majalah fashion ternama. Jiyong menatapnya balik dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil bertanya,

"Karena?"

"Karena dua model amatir yang anda rekrut itu." Jawabnya mengungkit keputusan Jiyong menggunakan dua model yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman. Reporter itu berharap dia mendapatkan komentar kontroversial dari Jiyong mengingat gadis berambut biru itu mudah sekali terpancing emosinya. Namun perkiraan sang reporter salah besar ketika Jiyong justru tersenyum sebelum tertawa kecil. Dia kembali menatap sang reporter dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya walau…

Walau semua orang dapat menduga bahwa Jiyong sangat kesal kepada reporter tersebut karena tatapannya yang tajam seolah-olah ingin membunuh si reporter.

"Ahahaha… Untuk apa saya gugup karena model-model saya? Amatir anda bilang? Lebih baik anda lihat sendiri seberapa amatirnya mereka." Olok Jiyong kepada sang reporter sebelum angkat kaki dan meninggalkan tempat _press conference_ tersebut meski acaranya belum selesai. Tindakan Jiyong mengundang kepanikan dari panitia tapi kekehan keras dari Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari tempat press conference tersebut.

Keduanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat aksi walkout Jiyong walaupun mereka bisa mengerti mengapa gadis itu melakukannya.

Siapa suruh reporter itu meremehkan model-model yang dipilih Jiyong? Terlebih lagi slaah satu dari model tersebut adalah kekasih dari Jiyong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu per satu model mulai berjalan. Mulai dari model wanita yang berlenggak lenggok di _catwalk_ dengan anggun sampai model pria yang berjalan dengan gagah, memperagakan rancangan koleksi terbaru dari designer muda berbakat Kim Jiyong. Semua keluar dengan tatanan rambut dan make up yang sama. Terus demikian sampai kedua model utama, pria dan wanita, yang memperagakan desain terakhir dari Jiyong.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ujung _catwalk_ dan berpose layaknya pasangan untuk bidikan kamera sebelum kembali berjalan menuju belakang panggung.

Beberapa detik kemudian, semua model keluar bersamaan sambil bertepuk tangan dan berdiri sepanjang _catwalk_ tersebut, menunggu sang designer dan kedua model utamanya untuk keluar. Tepuk tangan itu masih terus terdengar ketika Jiyong berjalan sambil tersenyum dengan lebar di damping oleh kedua model utamanya dengan sang pria yang membawa buket bunga.

Ketika berada di ujung _catwalk_ , sang model pria memberikan buket bunga tersebut sambil memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan dan kiri Jiyong, membuat Jiyong tersipu malu walau tidak tertangkap oleh kamera. Jiyong berusaha mengusai dirinya sendiri agar dia bisa memberikan penghormatan dan berterima kasih atas kehadiran para undangan dan suksesnya acara pargelaran busanannya kali ini sebelum akhirnya kembali ke belakang panggung diikuti dengan para modelnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perlukah kau menciumku di depan semua orang?" pekik Jiyong tidak terima dengan ulah model utamanya tadi karena sudah berani menciumnya di depan umum. Jiyong tahu akibat dari tindakannya itu adalah _headlines_ di semua majalah gosip. Jiyong berdecih sebal karena begitu fotonya yang dicium sang model keluar, dia akan sangat sibuk mengurus para tawon dengan kuas tinta tersebut.

"Hanya kecupan singkat sayang. Kau manis sekali tadi jadi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu." Goda sang model utama dengan seringai mesum menempel sempurna di wajah tampannya.

"Kau…!" gemas Jiyong tak bisa sama sekali membalas model yang juga adalah kekasihnya tersebut. Entah kenapa, kerap kali mereka berdua saling bertukar olokan, Jiyong selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah. Padahal, dia selalu menang jika beradu mulut dengan Yunho tapi kenapa dengan kekasihnya sendiri dia tak bisa menang sekali pun.

Saking kesalnya, Jiyong mengembungkan pipinya, cemberut karena tak mampu membalas sang kekasih. Melihat bibir Jiyong yang sedikit mengerucut dan pipinya yang mengembung lucu, membuat lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh dan mengacak rambut kekasih cantiknya itu dengan sayang.

"Sudahi dulu marahnya. Itu kakakmu sedang menuju kemari." Sahutnya sembari menunjuk ke suatu arah. Jiyong menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk dan benar saja, Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempatnya. Jiyong menghela nafas kasar lalu memukul lengan atas kekasihnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kau harus menebus kesalahanmu tadi Choi Seunghyun sialan! Argh! Aku pasti akan sangat sibuk mengurusi para reporter yang sok tahu itu!" gerutu Jiyong sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebelum dengan entengnya menempelkan dahinya di dada kekasihnya yang ternyata adalah Seunghyun.

Seunghyun sendiri, melihat gelagat Jiyong yang ingin bermanja kepadanya, tanpa banyak bicara langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya mengitari pinggang Jiyong dan bahunya.

"Apapun keinginanmu tuan putri." Tukasnya dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Jiyong.

"Gombal." Tukas Jiyong malu. Wajahnya memerah kala mendengar Seunghyun memanggilnya tuan putri. Namun Jiyong mampu menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya dengan baik dengan melepaskan pelukan Seunghyun sedikit kasar dan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Seunghyun.

Seunghyun tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat betapa manisnya tingkah Jiyong sehingga membiarkan tawa itu kelaur dengan kerasnya. Lelaki tersebut terus tertawa sampai dia menyadari Jaejoong dan Yunho sebentar lagi akan sampai. Seunghyun segera membalikan tubuh Jiyong untuk berhadapannya dengannya dan mencium pipi Jiyong kilat sebelum meninggalkan Jiyong sendiri dengan wajah merahnya.

"Tuhan, tolong jelaskan kepada hamba-Mu ini, mengapa aku bisa menyukainya?" keluh Jiyong seorang diri meski senyum manis masih terukir indah di wajah cantiknya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menduga bahwa dua orang yang awalnya saling tidak menyukai dan harus terikat satu sama lain karena pakerjaan akan berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam waktu hanya seminggu.

Ketertarikan Jiyong dan Seunghyun bermula dari pesona _opposite attract_. Jiyong yang eksentrik namun bersahabat dan ramah dibandingkan dengan Seunghyun yang tegas, dingin namun baik hati itu, menemukan bahwa mereka berdua ternyata bisa saling melengkapi dengan perbedaan mereka. Terlebih lagi karena keduanya merasa nyaman ketika berbicara satu sama lain setelah sering bertemu di _project_ Jiyong ini.

Seminggu.

7 hari.

Waktu yang singkat namun keduanya tahu bahwa _love at first sight_ itu ternyata benar adanya. _Well_ , mungkin lebih ke _dislike at first sight_ lalu berubah seiringnya waktu.

Di sela-sela waktu persiapan sampai saatnya pargelaran itu, kebersamaan keduanya semakin menguatkan keyakinan mereka bahwa baik Jiyong maupun Seunghyun saling menyukai sehingga memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih. Keduanya tidak memikirkan status mereka di masyarakat dengan Jiyong yang merupakan seorang designer terkenal dan kaya raya sedangkan Seunghyun hanyalah pekerja di sebuah toko _supplier_ bahan baku untuk restoran. Hal itu tidaklah penting setelah Seunghyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai model dengan arahan dari Jiyong.

Jiyong pun dengan senang hati membantu kekasihnya tersebut karena dia bisa melihat bakat Seunghyun sebagai seorang model. Hal itu pula lah yang membuat Jiyong mengganti model pria utamanya dengan Seunghyun karena tema yang diusung Jiyong lebih cocok menggunakan Seunghyun daripada model yang sebelumnya. Pemilihan Seunghyun pun murni karena kemampuannya dan bukan karena keputusan Jiyong semata. Jiyong berani mengganti modelnya setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Yunho dan dewan direksi dari perusahaan Yunho yang ternyata memiliki penilaian serupa dengan Jiyong atas kemampuan Seunghyun.

"Seunghyun mana Jiyong-ah?" suara Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Jiyong akan kekasihnya. Jiyong memanglingkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong yang didampingi oleh Yunho.

"Sedang berganti baju eonnie." Jawab Jiyong singkat yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Siwon mana Jiyong-ah?" kali ini Yunho yang bertanya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan adik tirinya tersebut. Jiyong dan Jaejoong sama-sama menaikan alis mereka melihat Yunho yang seperti tidak sabaran untuk bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Yun, aku perhatikan dalam 2 minggu ini kau perhatian sekali dengan Siwon. Jangan-jangan kau itu… Awww!" pekikan kesakitan dari Jiyong menyela ucapannya sendiri. Jiyong meraba lengan atasnya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Yunho. Delikan tajam lantas diarahkan Jiyong kepada Yunho walaupun dibalas dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam, membuat nyali Jiyong ciut sedikit.

Yunho mencubit lengan atas Jiyong karena sahabatnya itu sudah berani mengatakan ide mengerikan bagi Yunho. Apalagi dia mengatakan itu di depan Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa Jaejoong salah paham.

"Yunho jelek! Sakit!" gerutu Jiyong masih meraba lengannya. Lalu tanpa peringatan, Jiyong membalasnya dengan cubitan yang sama sakitnya dengan cubitan Yunho di perut Yunho.

"Kim Jiyong!" seru Yunho yang kini merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

"Kau yang mulai lebih dulu." Balas Jiyong. Keduanya mulai adu mulut lagi membuat Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala. Jaejoong membiarkan kedua sahabat tersebut terus bertengkar sampai dia merasa sudah saatnya untuk melerai. Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho dan mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Yunho. Mata bulat dan besar itu menatap mata Yunho.

"Sudah. Jangan diteruskan lagi." Lerai Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, memamerkan kecantikannya kepada Yunho.

"Baik noona." Ucap Yunho patuh dan kembali berdiri di belakang Jaejoong, seolah-olah dia tidak pernah bertengkar sama sekali dengan Jiyong. Pose berdirinya pun seperti seorang _bodyguard_ yang ditugaskan menjaga Jaejoong padahal Yunho adalah calon pewaris kerajaan bisnis dari keluarga Jung.

"Aish! Kenapa kau patuh sekali dengan Jae eonnie? Kau seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya. Ah, coret. Musang yang dicucuk hidungnya." Ejek Jiyong dan sedikit menertawakan sahabatnya yang benar-benar takluk dengan kakaknya itu.

"Diam!" balas Yunho sembari mengisyaratkan dengan matanya jika Jiyong berkata lebih lanjut daripada saat ini, maka YUnho akan membuat gadis itu menyesal seumur hidup. Dan Jiyong membaca isyarat mata itu dan tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan.

Terkadang Yunho bisa sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah dan Jiyong kapok untuk berhadapan dengan Yunho yang seperti itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Jiyongie, jangan diteruskan lagi. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tadi." Ujar Jaejoong sekali lagi melerai pertengkaran antara Jiyong dan Yunho walau sebenarnya Jaejoong juga penasaran dengan jawaban Yunho atas pertanyaan Jiyong. Bukan karena alasan yang diutarakan Jiyong tadi tapi lebih kepada mengapa Yunho begitu perhatian dengan Siwon. Yunho yang dikenal oleh Jaejoong tidak akan mau peduli dengan mereka yang bukan keluarga atau orang terdekatnya, bisa begitu memperhatikan Siwon dan selalu menanyakan keberadaan pemuda dengan pendengaran satu telinga itu.

Mengapa demikian? Mengapa Yunho bisa begitu perhatian dengan Siwon yang baru bertemu 2 minggu lalu?

"Siwon tadi bersama dengan Kyuhyunnie." Jawab Jiyong pada akhirnya.

"Oh begitu." Sahut Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan. Jika memang Siwon bersama dengan Kyuhyun, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena pastinya Kyuhyun akan terus bersama dengan Siwon, menjaganya agar tidak tersesat atau pun bertemu dengan para kuli tinta yang bisa saja menyerang Siwon dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka. Terutama jika mereka mengetahui kekurangan Siwon. Informasi itu akan menjadi bahan cerita yang bagus untuk mereka.

"Eh eonnie, kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Jiyong tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jiyong.

"Aku pikir sepertinya Kyuhyunnie menyukai Siwon." Tebak Jiyong dengan pasti. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu, sedikit terkejut karena adiknya baru sadar akan hal yang sangat jelas itu.

"Oh ya? Mengapa kau bisa berpikir demikian?" tanya Jaejoong balik, bermaksud menggoda Jiyong.

"Eonnir, seharusnya kau bisa melihat bagaimana Kyuhyunnie ketika bersama Siwon. Wanita salju itu seperti bunga matahari jika sudah berdekatan dengan Siwon. Begitu lembut, selalu tersenyum dan telaten mengurusi Siwon." Jelas Jiyong kepada Jaejoong meski kakak Jiyong itu mengetahui apa yang Jiyong katakan tadi. Namun Jaejoong lebih tergelitik lagi untuk menggoda Jiyong sehingga dia bertanya lagi.

"Mengurusi Siwon?"

"Ya eonnie. Eonnie tahu bukan Siwon tuli di telinga kanannya." Ujar Jiyong diangguki oleh Jaejoong sebagai balasan.

"Nah, Kyuhyunnie itu selalu sigap jika kami semua akan briefing untuk pargelaran ini. Dia juga selalu ada jika Siwon kebingungan akan sesuatu di tempat ini. Kyuhyun bagaikan manajer sempurna untuk Siwon. Ah, salah eonnie. Seperti kekasih yang dapat diandalkan. Bukankah itu aneh? Kyuhyun yang aku kenal tidak akan pernah mau turun tangan langsung untuk membantu seseorang. Dia tipe yang lebih suka membantu tanpa diketahui jati dirinya jadi tentu saja aku menduga dia menyukai Siwon dan ingin menjadi kekasihnya karena gerak-geriknya yang terlihat seperti ingin selalu berada disisi Siwon."

 _Memang itu tujuan Kyuhyun, Jiyongie. Jika bisa, Kyuhyun ingin menjadi satu-satunya wanita dihidup Siwon_. Batin Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Jiyong.

"Kau keberatan jika Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon saeng?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong akan sangat sedih jika Jiyong tidak mau Kyuhyun bersama dengan Siwon karena ada batas tipis yang memisahkan mereka yaitu kekurangan Siwon. Namun gelengan singkat dan ucapan Jiyong meneduhkan hati Jaejoong.

"Tentu tidak eonnie. Justru aku akan membantunya agar bisa bersama dengan Siwon."

"Kenapa?"

"Eonnie, kau tahu sendiri bagaiman hidup memperlakukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Aku rasa keduanya berhak untuk bahagia dan entah keyakinan darimana, aku merasa keduanya cocok." Jaejoong kembali tersenyum sebelum mengusap rambut biru sang adik dengan sayang. Mengapa dia bisa lupa bahwa adiknya bukanlah orang yang berpikiran picik. Adiknya boleh saja seenaknya sendiri tapi Jiyong memiliki rasa keadilan dan rasa setia kawan yang kuat. Pasti dia akan mendukung Kyuhyun.

"Aku pun berpikir demikian Jiyongie. Ayo kita bantu mereka." Jiyongie tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pasti setelah mengecup pipi putih kakak tersayangnya.

Sementara Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, juga ikut tersenyum. Dia pun ingin membantu agar Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa bahagia. Sudah seharusnya adik tirinya tersebut berbahagia dengan apa yang telah dia alami selama ini.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Siwon, Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Yunho ingin melindungi Siwon dan menjadi sandaran untuk pemuda itu. Niat awalnya yang ingin membawa Siwon ke hadapan Leeteuk untuk membongkar kebusukan wanita itu, lenyap sudah setelah mengenal Siwon lebih jauh.

Yunho tak percaya jika wanita jahat seperti Leeteuk bisa memiliki anak sebaik Siwon. Pemuda malang itu masih saja merasa harus berbakti kepada sang ibu yang telah menelantarkannya bahkan masih sangat mencintai Leeteuk sampai kapan pun. Mulai dari terus mengirimkan uang yang dia cari dengan susah payah padhaal Leeteuk sama sekali tidak memerlukannya sampai tidak membencinya sama sekali karena sudah mengusirnya di usia 15 tahun.

Yang tidak Yunho mengerti, mengapa Leeteuk diam saja menerima uang ke rekeningnya? Mengapa wanita itu tidak menutup rekening tersebut? Mengapa dia seolah-olah membiarkan Siwon tetap ada dalam kehidupannya dan memberikan harapan palsu kepada Siwon bahwa suatu saat dia akan kembali? Apakah Leeteuk sekejam itu sehingga tega membiarkan Siwon berharap kepadanya?

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu alasna Leeteuk melakukannya. Yang dia tahu hanya Leeteuk yang berhati dingin karena mengisi kepala Siwon dengan mimpi hampa. Yunho hanya bisa berusaha untuk membantu Siwon sebisa mungkin karena melihat betapa sayangnya Siwon kepada Leeteuk membuat Yunho mengingat dirinya sendiri yang begitu mencintai mendiang ibundanya.

Mengenal Siwon, membuat jiwa protektif Yunho sebagai seorang kakak timbul begitu saja. Yunho ingin menjadi keluarga bagi Siwon, menjadi penompang hidup adik tirinya tersebut, menjadi seseorang yang mampu membawa cahaya di dunia Siwon yang kelam.

Yunho berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena akhirnya Dia memberikan jalan kepada Siwon untuk menemukan dirinya dan orang-orang yang mempercayai bahwa Siwon berhak untuk menentukan hidupnya selain berbakti kepada sang bunda.

Seunghyun, orang yang tadinya seperti rival Yunho kini menjadi aliansi paling kuat untuk menyadarkan Siwon bahwa dia memiliki hidupnya sendiri. Jiyong dan Jaejoong, dua orang yang memberikan kesempatan agar Siwon mengenal hidup di luar bekerja dan bekerja tanpa menikmati hasil kerjanya itu. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun, calon kuat yang bisa terus mendampingi Siwon, bukan sebagai teman, bukan sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai pendamping hidup.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mungkin masih terlalu cepat untuk membayangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada dalam sebuah pernikahan walau ide itu adalah ide bagus, tetapi keduanya masih muda. Mereka bisa membicarakan hal tersebut nanti.

Sekarang adalah bagaimana membuat Siwon bisa memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung!" suara panggilan Siwon itu memecah lamunan Yunho. Pemuda Jung itu menoleh ke arah suara Siwon dan tersenyum lebar.

"Siwon-ah. Selamat saeng. Kau hebat tadi diatas _catwalk_." Puji Yunho saat Siwon berada di hadapannya. Di belakang Siwon tampak Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun yang sudah berganti baju dengan pakaian biasa.

"Benarkah? Oh, hyung! Aku gugup sekali tadi. Aku hampir saja jatuh jika bukan karena Kyuhyun-ssi membantuku." Ujar Siwon bersemangat karena senang telah melewati sebuah peristiwa penting.

Yunho tertawa kecil sebelum membungkuk kepada Kyuhyun, mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Kyuhyun karena sudah membantu Siwon yang dibalas bungkukan serupa sebelum dengan telatennya Kyuhyun menyeka dahi Siwon dengan sapu tangannya ketika model cantik itu melihat keringat yang mengalir.

Dan benar saja kata Jiyong tadi, Kyuhyun yang jarang tersenyum di depan umum, bisa menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum manis hanya untuk Siwon saat pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih.

 _Mereka pasangan yang manis._ Batin semua orang yang melihat, gemas dengan keduanya.

"Siwon-ah, untuk merayakan keberhasilan hari ini, hyung sudah menyiapkan jamuan makan malam di restoran Jae noona. Seunghyun, Kyuhyun, kalian harus ikut." Tegas Yunho tidak menerima penolakan sama sekali sekaligus menyadarkan semua orang ke realita. Mendengar ajakan Yunho tersebut, Seunghyun hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. Tampaknya janjinya bertemu dengan pengacara Yoo untuk membahas uang jaminan sang ayah yang telah terkumpul harus ditunda besok.

Meski Seunghyun sudah tak sabar ingin segera menyelesaikan semua hal terkait tentang sang ayah, namun Seunghyun juga tak enak jika menolak permintaan Yunho. Terlebih lagi dengan bantuan Yunho lah, Seunghyun bisa dengan cepat mengumpulkan uang untuk menebus sang ayah. Bayaran yang diberikan oleh Jiyong dan Yunho bukan main besarnya. Seunghyun tahu Jiyong memiliki andil dalam bayarannya yang kelewat besar itu namun Seunghyun akan diam saja. Dia hanya bisa berterima kasih kepada kekasih manisnya itu dan berjanji suatu saat akan membayar kebaikan Jiyong dan Yunho.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bagi gadis tersebut, jika Siwon ikut maka dia akan ikut dan sepertinya Siwon tidak akan menolak permintaan Yunho. Terbukti dari Siwon yang tidak keberatan dihantar oleh Yunho ke depan lobi gedung ini. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Yunho yang merangkul bahu Siwon sedangkan yang bersangkutan terus bercerita kepada Yunho tentang hari ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar karena Yunho dan Siwon terlihat seperti saudara kandung yang akrab.

Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah tangan lembut menggandeng lengannya lalu menariknya untuk mengikuti langkah Siwon dan Yunho. Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ayo Kyu." Ajaknya yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun. Di belakang mereka ada Jiyong dan Seunghyun yang juga saling berangkulan. Lengan kekar Seunghyun berada di bahu Jiyong sedangkan lengan Jiyong betah berada di pinggang Seunghyun.

Keenam pemuda pemudi itu pergi meninggalkan gedung tempat pargelaran busana itu untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan sebuah rumah yang tak kalah mewahnya. Mesin mobil berwarna putih itu tidak terdengar lagi ketika pintu supir dan penumpang terbuka.

Jung Yunho, sang pemilik sekaligus orang yang menyetir mobil tersebut, menunggu sang penumpang untuk bergegas mengikutinya memasuki rumah besar kediaman keluarganya tersebut.

"Siwon-ah, ayo cepat. Appaku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Desak Yunho tak mengeraskan suaranya sedikit agar Siwon dapat mendengarnya. Siwon pun akhirnya berlari kecil agar bisa menghampir Yunho yang sudah selangkah lagi mencapi pintu depan rumahnya. Sesampainya Siwon di belakang Yunho, pemuda itu bertanya dengan ragu.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa aku berkunjung mendadak seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah. Walau appaku keras dan tegas, tapi dia baik kok."

"Kalau umma hyung?" pertanyaan polos tersebut menghentikan semua pergerakan Yunho. Dia berbalik dan menatap sendu wajah Siwon, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan tatapan sendu Yunho.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ketika kau bertanya tentang umma, hyung teringat akan mendiang umma hyung." Sahut Yunho tersenyum pilu. Siwon sendiri tersentak mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu jika ibu kandung Yunho sudah tiada. Siwon menajdi merasa bersalah karenanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sembari meminta maaf kepada Yunho.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku tidak tahu jika umma hyung sudah tidak ada." Tuturnya menyesal.

Yunho menatap Siwon dengan lekat. Dalam dirinya, dia berpikir sebenarnya terbuat dari apa hati pemuda di hadapannya ini? Apakah Siwon itu manusia atau malaikat tanpa sayap? Mengapa dari seorang ibu yang tidak tahu artinya mencintai dan kasih sayang, bisa melahirkan seorang anak yang selalu mengerti penderitaan orang lain tapi tidak pernah menyadari penderitaan yang dialaminya?

Yunho mengacak rambut Siwon sebelum memberikan senyum lebar dan tulusnya kepada adik tirinya tersebut. Yunho tidak pernah berjanji kepada siapa pun kecuali kepada ibu dan ayahnya. Namun demi pemuda ini, demi adik tiri yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, Yunho akan berjanji untuk menjaganya dan melindungi Siwon sekuat yang dia bisa dari semua hal yang membuatnya tidak bahagia.

"Sudahlah. Ummaku sudah tenang diatas sana. Jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Tapi hyung…"

"Lagipula aku memiliki ibu baru." Ucap Yunho tanpa dia sadari. Namun begitu Yunho sadar, dia ingin sekali merobek mulutnya sendiri. Padahal dia sudah mengatur agar Siwon hanya bertemu dengan Kangin karena Yunho tidak ingin Siwon bertemu dengan Leeteuk. Paling tidak, jangan sekarang.

Namun mulut lebarnya terlalu gatal sehingga kelepasan.

"Huh?" wajah kebingungan Siwon kembali lagi dan Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku memiliki ibu tiri Siwon-ah." Balas Yunho singkat.

"Ibu tiri?"

"Appaku menikah lagi." Ujar Yunho seraya mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak ingin pembicaraan tentang ibu tirinya dilanjut. Siwon yang mengerti, hanya mengangguk paham. Dia bisa menangkap bahwa Yunho tidak begitu menyukai sang ibu tiri. Siwon bisa mengerti sikap Yunho meski di satu sisi, Siwon sedikit iri karena Yunho begitu beruntung bisa memiliki dua ibu walau salah satunya tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Sedangkan dirinya…

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dirinya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu dari otaknya. Dirinya sama beruntungnya dengan Yunho karena memiliki seorang ibu, walau ibu kini tak bisa bersama dengannya lagi. Bagi Siwon asalkan ibunya hidup dengan nyaman dan senang sudah cukup membuatnya ikut senang, dimana pun dia berada sekarang.

Siwon yakin sang bunda bisa menemukan kebahagiaan karena beban hidup yang terus mengganggunya sudah tidak ada lagi dan Siwon akan berusaha agar beban tersebut menjauh dari ibunya. Dia akan berusaha untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan sang ibu dan lebih menjaganya dari belakang layar.

Itu janjinya kepada sang bunda dan dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa ini?_

"Kenalkan umma, appa. Ini Choi Siwon."

 _Mengapa anak ini bisa ada disini?_

"Saya Choi Siwon. Salam kenal tuan ny-nyonya…"

 _Apa dia sengaja hadir dalam kehidupanku lagi untuk menguak kebenaran masa lalu gelapku?_

"Choi? Sama seperti marga gadismu sayang. Selamat datang Siwon-ah. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

 _Tidak! Tidak! Dia tidak boleh berada disini! Dia tidak boleh menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang sudah aku bangun susah payah!_

"T-terima kasih tuan. T-tapi saya pamit dulu."

 _Ya. Benar. Pergilah._

"Lho? Kenapa? Makan siang dulu dengan kami. Ah! Bahkan, menginaplah. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Yunho membawa temannya ke rumah ini sejak Jiyong dan Jaejoong. Dan karena sepertinya Yunho menganggapmu seperti saudaranya, maka aku akan lebih senang lagi jika kau bisa mengenal keluarga kami lebih jauh. Rasanya aku seperti memiliki dua putra. Hahaha... Bukan begitu sayang?"

 _Jangan! Yeobo, jangan! Biarkan saja dia pergi._

"Tidak terima kasih tuan. S-saya masih… S-saya masih ada urusan lain."

"Lho? Bukankah kau bebas hari ini? Pekerjaanmu sudah beres bukan? Ayolah Siwon-ah, menginaplah disini. Banyak kamar kosong."

 _Yunho… Apa ini perbuatanmu? Apa sebegitu inginnya kau mengusirku dari rumah ini?_

"Tidak hyung, terima kasih. K-kehadiranku hanya a-akan menyusahkan saja. Aku permisi dulu."

 _Anak ini… Apa dia memikirkan… Aku?_

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Yunho, Kangin maunpun Leeteuk, Siwon langsung pergi dari kediaman keluarga Jung. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang ketika Yunho berteriak memanggil namanya. Mungkin saja karena telinga kanannya yang rusak atau memang Siwon tidak mau berlama-lama di rumah tersebut karena takut akan reaksi dari wanita yang berjasa dalam menghadirkannya ke dunia.

Siwon tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan Leeteuk yang sudah menjadi nyonya rumah dari keluarga Jung. Siwon tahu bahwa ibunya menikah lagi namun dia tak menyangka bahwa Leeteuk menikah dengan ayah Yunho. Jika Siwon tahu, dia tidak akan mau berhubungan dengan Yunho atau siapa pun dari lingkaran sosial Yunho.

Tidak.

Dia sudah berjanji akan menjauh dari sang bunda demi kebahagiaannya dan itulah yang akan Siwon lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon berdiri di pinggir sungan Han, menatap jauh ke depan meski pengelihatannya tak fokus karena matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Namun Siwon menolak untuk menangis. Dia menolak untuk menitikan airmata kesedihan karena ini adalah pilihannya.

Menjauh demi kebahagiaan Leeteuk.

Walau…

Rasa sakit itu masih terus membekas di hatinya.

Siwon menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Terus menerus seperti itu, berharap setiap tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dan kesepian yang menderanya.

Akan tetapi…

Siapa yang bisa dia bohongi?

Rasa itu akan tetap ada dan selalu ada.

Siwon menatap ke atas langit yang mendung, seperti hatinya yang menghitam karena kesedihan. Siwon terkadang berpikir apa sebaiknya dia benar-benar lenyap dari muka bumi ini?

Apakah dengan kepergiannya maka semua kepedihan ini akan ikut pergi?

Apakah Leeteuk akan tenang setelah mengetahui bahwa dia sudah tiada?

Siwon memandang sekali lagi sungai Han yang terlihat tenang. Tatapan lurus ke air sungai tersebut, tatapan kosong nan hampa dari seorang pemuda yang ditinggalkan oleh orang terkasihnya.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Sampai kedua telapak kaki Siwon yang beralaskan sepatu butut kesayangannya, terendam di air sungai yang dingin itu. Siwon berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi sebelum wajah tampannya menyunggingkan satu senyuman tulus namun sendu dan pilu.

Selamat tinggal umma.

 **END**


	8. Fly

**Title :** **Fly**

 **Pairing :** **Wonkyu, YunJae, KangTeuk, GTop, and more**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Angst**

 **Disclaimer :** **A** **ll casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : Just based on my bad mood**

 **Warning :** **Un-betaed** **a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, several OCs**

 **Sequel : Sky, I**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 _Siwon berdiri di pinggir sungan Han, menatap jauh ke depan meski pengelihatannya tak fokus karena matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Namun Siwon menolak untuk menangis. Dia menolak untuk menitikan airmata kesedihan karena ini adalah pilihannya._

 _Menjauh demi kebahagiaan Leeteuk._

 _Walau…_

 _Rasa sakit itu masih terus membekas di hatinya._

 _Siwon menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Terus menerus seperti itu, berharap setiap tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dan kesepian yang menderanya._

 _Akan tetapi…_

 _Siapa yang bisa dia bohongi?_

 _Rasa itu akan tetap ada dan selalu ada._

 _Siwon menatap ke atas langit yang mendung, seperti hatinya yang menghitam karena kesedihan. Siwon terkadang berpikir apa sebaiknya dia benar-benar lenyap dari muka bumi ini?_

 _Apakah dengan kepergiannya maka semua kepedihan ini akan ikut pergi?_

 _Apakah Leeteuk akan tenang setelah mengetahui bahwa dia sudah tiada?_

 _Siwon memandang sekali lagi sungai Han yang terlihat tenang. Tatapan lurus ke air sungai tersebut, tatapan kosong nan hampa dari seorang pemuda yang ditinggalkan oleh orang terkasihnya._

 _Selangkah._

 _Dua langkah._

 _Tiga langkah._

 _Sampai kedua telapak kaki Siwon yang beralaskan sepatu butut kesayangannya, terendam di air sungai yang dingin itu. Siwon berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi sebelum wajah tampannya menyunggingkan satu senyuman tulus namun sendu dan pilu._

 _Selamat tinggal umma._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia adalah anak yang terlahir ke dunia karena perbuatan terkutuk.

Dia adalah anak yang diberi label sebagai anak haram karena tidak jelas siapa ayahnya.

Dia adalah anak yang harus hidup menderita karena menanggung kesalahan kedua orang tuanya.

Dia adalah anak malang yang tidak diinginkan oleh siapa pun.

Dia adalah Siwon.

Dia adalah anakku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih segar dalam ingatanku bagaimana perihnya tamparan ayahku saat dia tahu aku hamil di luar nikah. Ayah yang begitu lembut, yang selalu ada untukku di saat aku sedih, menamparku karena sesuatu yang bukan keinginanku.

Aku tidak pernah bermimpi apalagi menginginkan untuk diperkosa oleh pemabuk sial yang pergi begitu saja setelah selesai menikmati tubuhku terlebih lagi sampai aku harus hamil di usiaku yang baru saja menginjak enam belas tahun.

Aku tidak pernah menginginkan aib tersebut.

Namun hidup terkadang tidak sejalan dengan apa yang aku inginkan.

Aku memang tidak mengingkan semua itu, namun…

Namun aku tidak akan lari dari bayiku.

Aku tidak akan membunuh satu-satunya hal yang membuatku merasa hidup, meski dia ada karena suatu kesalahan.

Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama saat aku menyerah kepada takdir yang membawaku ke jurang tak berdasar ini.

Tidak.

Bayiku tidak bersalah. Dia tidak bersalah hingga aku akan memastikan dia bisa melihat dunia ini.

Walau aku harus melawan kedua orang tuaku sendiri.

Aku tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus berjuang. Itu yang aku janjikan kepada jabang bayiku.

Akan tetapi, sekali lagi janjiku bukanlah apa-apa dimata kedua orang tuaku. Mereka dengan mudah membawaku, menyeretku, mengancamku untuk mengugurkan darah dagingku sendiri.

Aku sempat akan mengalah dengan keinginan mereka berdua demi menjaga nama baik keluarga. Hanya saja, apa kami bisa dikatakan sebagai keluarga ketika kami tega membunuh keluarga kami sendiri? Apa kami bisa menjaga nama baik kami ketika yang kami lakukan hanya berbohong dan terus menerus mencoreng semua hal baik yang kami lakukan dengan melakukan pembunuhan terhadap bayi yang tidak berdosa?

Tuhan membisikan hal yang benar ke telingaku dan membuatku sekali lagi memantapkan hatiku untuk berkata tidak.

Aku memohon, bersimpuh di hadapan kedua orang tuaku agar mereka mau mengerti, agar mereka bisa menempatkan diri mereka di situasiku, agar mereka membiarkan bayiku hidup.

Entah karena mereka terlalu menyayangiku atau karena mereka tersentuh dengan kenyataan mereka berdua akan menjadi kakek dan nenek, keduanya terenyuh dan membiarkan aku mengandung anakku.

Walau dengan satu syarat.

Aku harus memberikannya kepada orang lain ketika dia lahir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Kau sebenarnya tidak tega membuang anakmu sendiri? Lalu apa yang dialami oleh Siwon sekarang? Kau menelantarkannya!"

"Aku terpaksa! Nyawanya terancam jika aku tidak bersikap seperti aku membencinya! Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku kala melihat dia terluka. Ak…"

"Kau yang membuatnya tuli! Kau katakan kau sakit saat melihatnya terluka, justru pukulanmu dan tamparanmu, membuat telinga kanannya rusak sehingga dia tidak bisa mendengar lagi!"

"A-apa…?"

"Apa? Kau pikir semua tindakanmu tidak akan berdampak kepadanya? Kau itu naïf atau bodoh hah? Kau bahkan pura-pura tidak tahu ketika dia begitu kesakitan. Kau wanita kejam Leeteuk-ssi."

"A-aku… A-aku benar-benar t-tidak…"

"Sudahlah! Aku akan menyusul Siwon dan setelah aku menemukannya, aku akan membongkar kebusukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan perkataanku.

Tidak akan ada yang bersimpati kepadaku.

Tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku.

Bukan masalah.

Asalkan dia hidup, asalkan aku tahu dia bernafas, asalkan aku tahu dia bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, aku tidak peduli jika aku disebut sebagai wanita iblis, ibu yang kejam, perempuan sialan, dan sebagainya.

Bagiku, selama dia terhindar dari bahaya yang disebabkan oleh kedua orang tuaku, maka aku akan bersikap seperti seorang yang membencinya.

Agar dia juga bisa membenciku dan menjauh dariku.

Menjauh dari kematian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siwon…" lirihku memanggil nama putraku yang aku lihat sedang mengangkat kerat-kerat minuman keras. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja begitu aku melihat dia yang terlihat baik meski sedikit kurus.

Aku bersyukur bisa melihatnya. Ini berarti ayah menepati janjinya untuk tidak membunuh Siwon jika aku mengusirnya dari rumah. Walau terpaksa, namun harus aku lakukan. Kemarahan ayah tidak terbendung lagi karena kekeras kepalaanku yang ingin hidup bersama Siwon. Meski aku sudah bersikap seolah-olah aku membencinya agar ayah berpikir aku seperti dirinya, namun kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis.

Dia ingin Siwon benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan keluarga kami.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. Jadi aku sekali lagi menuruti keinginan ayah dengan mengusir Siwon walau usianya masih lima belas tahun.

Aku menatap wajah Siwon yang tersenyum kepada salah satu rekan kerjanya. Melihat senyum itu aku lega karena putraku yang tampan masih hidup.

Siwon-ah… Umma menyayangimu nak. Maafkan umma selama ini. Tapi umma mohon bencilah umma agar kau bisa segera melupakan umma jika terjadi sesuatu dengan umma.

Bencilah umma…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, ini uang darimana?"

"Sebentar saya periksa terlebih dahulu."

"…"

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Uang tersebut berupa setoran tunai dari Choi Siwon-ssi."

"Siapa?"

"Choi Siwon-ssi, nyonya."

"…"

"Nyonya?"

"Nona, aku ingin membuka rekening tabungan rencana."

"Baik nyonya. Setoran pertama anda adalah…"

"Nona, tolong uang transfer ini menjadi setoran awal saya."

"Oh. B-baik nyonya. Lalu karena ini rekening tabungan rencana, maka saya akan masukan nama suami anda sebagai penerima hak waris anda dan…"

"Tolong penerima hak waris saya adalah Choi Siwon."

"?"

"Dia putra saya nona."

"Oh!. Baik nyonya. Akan segera saya buatkan."

Dia putraku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa ini? Siwon-ah… Putra umma…_

"Kenalkan umma, appa. Ini Choi Siwon."

 _Mengapa anak ini bisa ada disini? Bukankah dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai model? Mengapa dia bisa bersama dengan Yunho?_

"Saya Choi Siwon. Salam kenal tuan ny-nyonya…"

 _Apa dia sengaja hadir dalam kehidupanku lagi untuk menguak kebenaran masa lalu gelapku? Bukan! Siwon bukan anak semacam itu. Dia terlalu baik. dia bahkan kelihatan ketakutan melihatku. Siwon-ah… Biarkan umma yang menanggung semuanya. Seharusnya kau tetap menjauh dari umma dan menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri._

"Choi? Sama seperti marga gadismu sayang. Selamat datang Siwon-ah. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

 _Tidak! Tidak! Dia tidak boleh berada disini! Dia tidak boleh menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang sudah aku bangun susah payah! Kebahagiaan semu hanya untuk mengelabui keluargaku. Dia harus menjauh dari kepalsuan yang aku buat._

"T-terima kasih tuan. T-tapi saya pamit dulu."

 _Ya. Benar. Pergilah. Pergi Siwon. Walau kakek dan nenekmu sudah tidak ada, tapi masih ada orang-orang picik itu yang menginginkan kau pergi._

"Lho? Kenapa? Makan siang dulu dengan kami. Ah! Bahkan, menginaplah. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Yunho membawa temannya ke rumah ini sejak Jiyong dan Jaejoong. Dan karena sepertinya Yunho menganggapmu seperti saudaranya, maka aku akan lebih senang lagi jika kau bisa mengenal keluarga kami lebih jauh. Rasanya aku seperti memiliki dua putra. Hahaha... Bukan begitu sayang?"

 _Jangan! Yeobo, jangan! Biarkan saja dia pergi. Biarkan putraku selamat._

"Tidak terima kasih tuan. S-saya masih… S-saya masih ada urusan lain."

"Lho? Bukankah kau bebas hari ini? Pekerjaanmu sudah beres bukan? Ayolah Siwon-ah, menginaplah disini. Banyak kamar kosong."

 _Yunho… Apa ini perbuatanmu? Apa sebegitu inginnya kau mengusirku dari rumah ini? Hentikan! Kau justru membuat Siwon dalam masalah._

"Tidak hyung, terima kasih. K-kehadiranku hanya a-akan menyusahkan saja. Aku permisi dulu."

 _Anak ini… Siwon-ah putra umma… Apa dia memikirkan… Aku? Aku yang sudah begitu jahat terhadapnya selama ini. Aku yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayangku kepadanya. Aku yang selama ini terus membuatnya menderita. Kau masih saja menyayangi umma nak…_

"Umma juga sangat sayang kepadamu Siwon-ah…"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi sayang?"

"T-tidak. B-bukan apa-apa."

 _Siwon-ah…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Segera siapkan ruang gawat darurat! Ada orang yang tenggelam di sungai Han!" perintah salah satu petugas _ambulance_ kepada para suster yang bertugas malam itu. Suster-suster itu dengan sigap melakukan pekerjaan mereka dan membawa sebuah tubuh dengan pakaian basah melekat di tubuhnya.

Bibir orang tersebut berwarna biru, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan detak jantungnya berdetak sangat lemah bahkan sempat berhenti beberapa kali dan bisa saja meninggal di tempat jika bukan karena pertolongan pertama dari seseorang yang menemukannya tenggelam di sungai Han.

Penyelamat orang itu berada di satu mobil _ambulance_ yang sama. Raut wajahnya begitu mencemaskan keadaannya orang yang tenggelam tersebut. Dia mengikuti derap kaki para suster dan dokter gawat darurat sampai dia dihalangi untuk masuk dalam ruang gawat darurat. Penyelamat itu diminta untuk menunggu dan jika dia mengenal siapa pasien yang sedang kritis tersebut, dia dimintai tolong untuk segera menghubungi keluarganya.

Penyelamat itu menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar kata keluarga.

Apakah orang yang dia selamatkan masih memiliki keluarga saat dia hendak ingin menghilangkan dirinya sendiri dari keluarga yang dimaksud?

 _Selamat tinggal umma_.

"Mengapa kau harus terus mendapatkan penderitaan seperti ini Siwon oppa? Kenapa harus dirimu?" lirihnya pilu.

Penyelamat itu menangis tersedu-sedu sampai tanpa sadar tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dan duduk berjongkok sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Dia menutupi wajahnya yang menangis agar orang lain tidak mendengar. Hanya saja tangisan sedihnya begitu menyayat hati hingga setiap orang yang melewatinya memberikan tatapan iba kepadanya.

Dia terus menangis beberapa menit sampai akhirnya dia mendongakan kepalanya dan menghapus kasar airmata itu. Penyelamat orang yang tenggelam tersebut yang ternyata adalah Siwon, segera berdiri dan langsung memasang tampang dingin dan datarnya. Dia juga mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya kemudian menekan layar sentuh ponselnya tersebut.

Ponsel canggih itu dia tempelkan di telinga kanannya, menunggu jawaban dari seberang sambungan telepon itu. Hanya membutuhkan tiga nada panggil, telepon itu akhirnya tersambung. Tanpa membuang waktu penyelamat itu langsung berkata,

"Seunghyun oppa. Maaf mengganggu. Siwon oppa ada di rumah sakit pusat."

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu detail kejadiannya. Kita baru bisa mengetahuinya setalah polisi datang. Karena itu segeralah kemari."

"…"

"Baik oppa. Aku akan menjaganya."

 _Aku akan menjaganya. Selalu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak!_

Gadis itu.

 _Lepaskan aku! Jangan!_

Gadis itu.

 _Aku mohon tuan…hiks…hiks…lepaskan aku…_

Gadis itu.

"Yeobo." Suara istri keduaku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menoleh dan memberikan satu senyuman kepadanya.

"Kau belum tidur? Apa kau masih bekerja? Mengapa kau mematikan lampunya?" tanyanya cemas sembari menyentuh bahuku sebelum memberikan kecupan di pelipis kananku. Aku kembali tersenyum sebelum membalas perbuatan manisnya dengan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir sayang. Kau tidurlah lebih dulu. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu." Jawabku agar cintaku tidak semakin cemas dengan keadaanku. Melihatnya tersenyum adalah kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia seperti aku kehilangan istri pertamaku.

Apalagi…

Apalagi, dengan melihat senyumannya, aku merasa dosa besarku di masa lalu sedikit terampuni. Wajah cantiknya, wajahnya yang seperti malaikat baik hati itu, wajah tersenyumnya yang menawan, seolah-olah memberikan kesan kepadaku bahwa aku dimaafkan.

Bahwa 'dia' memaafkan aku atas tindakan kejiku.

"Kau berpikir apa? Sepertinya serius." Tanggapnya penasaran.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dan menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskan perlahan.

Apakah sudah satnya aku berterus terang kepadanya? Apakah sudah saatnya aku tidak lagi menjadi pengecut? Apakah sudah saatnya aku mengatakan hal yang bahkan tidak bisa aku ceritakan kepada mendiang istri pertamaku?

"Sayang…"

"Hm?"

"Kau ingin mendengar kisahku?"

"Kisah? Kisah apa? Kau pasti punya masa lalu yang kelam ya?" goda istriku yang secara tidak sengaja menohok hatiku karena yang dia katakana benar adanya.

Ya. Aku punya masa lalu yang kelam, teramat kelam.

"Apa kau mau berjanji, setelah aku menceritakannya, kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

"Huh? Kau ini kenapa sih? Tentu saja! Aku akan selalu mencintaimu yeobo."

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Sebenarnya aku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuhyun!" seru suara Seunghyun ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Gadis manis berambut ikal coklat sepunggung itu menoleh ke arah suara Seunghyun. Dia memutar tubuhnya sedikit lalu membungkuk hormat kepada Seunghyun dan seorang lelaki paruh baya di belakang Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun, orang yang menyelamatkan Siwon, tidak mengenal siapa pria tersebut tetapi dari garis wajahnya yang mirip dengan Seunghyun, Kyuhyun menduga bahwa pria tersebut adalah ayah Seunghyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon?" tanya Seunghyun langsung sementara ayah Seunghyun memegangi bahu Seunghyun, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan dan ketenangan kepada putranya tersebut.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat oppa. Dokter mengatakan bahwa air di paru-parunya sudah berhasil di pompa keluar. Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu Siwon oppa untuk sadar." Jelas Kyuhyun membuat kelegaan tersendiri di hati Seunghyun.

"Syukurlah."

"Aku rasa kata itu masih jauh dari kita oppa." Seunghyun langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya dan kekhawatiran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Siwon oppa memang selamat dari kejadian tenggelamnya dia di sungai Han, akan tetapi…"

"Apa? Katakan Kyuhyun!"

"Siwon oppa… Siwon oppa memiliki kanker di perutnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brak!

Jika pintu itu tidak terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi, pasti hentakan keras dari Seunghyun akan langsung menghancurkan pintu itu sampai berkeping-keping. Luapan amaran dan kesedihan yang memuncak membuat Seunghyun tidak mempedulikan lagi akibat dari tindakannya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan memasuki rumah mewah itu dan mencari seseorang yang merupakan sumber dari amarahnya tersebut.

"Seunghyun! Tunggu nak! Kita tidak bisa datang begitu saja ke rumah seseorang dan berbuat onar!" seruan ayah Seunghyun yang mengikuti sang putra karena cemas Seunghyun akan berbuat suatu tindakan yang akan menggiringnya dalam masalah, tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Seunghyun.

Pemuda itu justru berteriak lantang, memanggil nama ibu dari Siwon, sang istri dari tuan rumah.

"Choi Leeteuk! Keluar! Dasar wanita kejam! Keluar! KELUAR!" teriaknya begitu keras sampai semua pelayan di rumah itu keluar, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sekuriti rumah tersebut yang tadinya berusaha memegangi Seunghyun sejenak sempat kaku dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka sendiri ngeri dengan tatapan membunuh dari sepasang mata tajam Seunghyun. Namun mereka kembali berusaha mengendalikan Seunghyun meski usaha mereka sia-sia karena tenaga Seunghyun yang cukup kuat.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?" satu suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Seunghyun membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Matanya membelalak dengan sempurna.

"Seunghyun?" suara itu memanggil nama Seunghyun.

"Yunho?" ujar Seunghyun tidak percaya jika temannya tersebut bisa berada di rumah ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yunho gugup. Dia khawatir Seunghyun akan salah paham akan dirinya.

"Kau! Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya sedang apa kau disini? Mengapa kau bisa berada satu rumah dengan wanita yang menghancurkan hidup Siwon?" tanya Seunghyun. Sebelum sempat Yunho menjawab, wanita yang disebut oleh Seunghyun terlihat menuruni tangga dengan raut wajah penasaran namun sedikit ketakutan. Dia memandangi Seunghyun yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu rekan kerja Siwon.

"Kau…" lirihnya meski terdengar jelas oleh Seunghyun hingga membuat pemuda itu menengadahkan wajahnya. Dia melihat wajah Leeteuk dengan seksama. Ada sedikit rasa heran ketika Seunghyun memandang wajah sembab dan mata bengkak itu. Jelas sekali bahwa Leeteuk habis menangis, tetapi Seunghyun tidak tahu karena alasan apa.

Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang dengan cepat rasa ingin tahunya karena ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dia tekankan kepada Leeteuk.

"Akhirnya anda keluar juga." Sinis Seunghyun. Dia baru saja akan menghampiri Leeteuk sebelum tangan Yunho menahannya.

"Yun?" Seunghyun menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya akan mengapa dia menghentikan Seunghyun. Seunghyun tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho menahannya seperti ini padahal dia tahu seperti apa hidup Siwon dan siapa penyebabnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Yunho meski dia punya dugaannya sendiri. Yunho sebenarnya tidak ingin menahan Seunghyun terutama setelah kejadian kemarin. Hanya saja, Yunho memikirkan Kangin dan dampak jika pria itu mengetahui semuanya. Yunho berpikir Kangin akan marah besar karena telah dibohongi oleh Leeteuk dan jika Kangin marah, pria itu bisa melampiaskannya tidak hanya kepada Leeteuk tapi kepada Siwon karena memiliki hubungan dengan Leeteuk. Yunho mengenal betul bagaimana sifat sang ayah dan dia tidak ingin Siwon mendapatkan masalah hanya karena Leeteuk.

Selain itu, Yunho tidak ingin Kangin kembali bersedih karena orang yang dikasihinya. Dulu adalah sang ibu yang meninggalkan Kangin karena maut. Dan jika sekarang Kangin kembali kehilangan Leeteuk karena kebohongan, maka tidak akan ada lagi yang tersisa dari sang ayah.

Itu sebabnya Yunho menyembunyikan semuanya.

Akan tetapi, niat itu tidak sejalan dengan pemikiran Seunghyun karena pemuda itu justru menyeringai remeh ke arah Yunho dan berujar sinis.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah bagimu jika aku macam-macam dengannya?" Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Akan sangat sulit baginya memberi pengertian kepada Seunghyun terlebih lagi dalam keadaan marah seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa? Apa Yun? Katakan!"

"Aku lebih memikirkan appaku dan…" belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seunghyun sudah lebih dulu menyela dengan tawanya yang membahana keras.

"Ahahaha! Lucu sekali… Ahahaha…"

"Seunghyun…"

"Katakan Jung Yunho-ssi, apa anda tahu bahwa perempuan itu adalah ibu Siwon?" tanya Seunghyun tiba-tiba dengan nada yang menyudutkan Yunho.

"…"

"Jawab!" teriak Seunghyun kala Yunho diam saja. Yunho tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa agar Seunghyun mengerti. Tetapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Seunghyun sudah terlanjur basah menilainya salah. Maka dari itu, Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab,

"Ya, aku tahu."

Seunghyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menanggapi kenyataan bahwa selama ini, orang yang dia anggap teman bahkan sahabatnya bisa begitu tega membohonginya. Seunghyun terlalu kecewa untuk bisa meluapkan kemarahaannya kepada Yunho. Kecewa karena ternyata Yunho sama saja dengan yang lain, orang berhati dingin yang senang mempermainkan perasaan orang lain.

"Begitu rupanya."

"Seungh…"

"Anda mencemaskan ayah anda? Yunho-ssi, anda sengaja menyembunyikan fakta bahwa perempuan itu adalah ibu Siwon agar ayah anda tidak tahu betapa busuknya dia. Anda cemas jikalau Siwon bertemu dengan dia, Siwon akan membeberkan rahasianya. Begitu? Yah, saya tidak terkejut karena semua anak yang berbakti akan melindungi orang tuanya." Ejek Seunghyun tanpa mau memberikan sedikit pun waktu untuk Yunho menjelaskan.

"Seunghyun, dengar dulu…"

"Perlu anda ketahui Jung Yunho yang terhormat, saya juga tidak peduli dengan keluarga anda yang kejam ini. Bagi saya, kebahagiaan adik saya Siwon adalah yang utama karena dia sudah saya anggap seperti keluarga saya. Dan jika ada seseorang seperti anda dan keluarga anda bermaksud menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang hanya setitik itu, maka saya tidak akan tinggal diam. Saya tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain mempermainkan perasaan Siwon!"

"Seunghyun! Kau salah paham!"

"Tidak. Saya mengerti dengan sangat jelas. Lalu kau, ibu macam apa kau yang tega menelantarkan darah dagingnya sendiri? Ibu macam apa yang dengan entengnya mengusir putra yang sudah dilahirkannya dengan susah payah? Apakah kau begitu membenci Siwon sampai kau tidak ingin dia ada dalam kehidupanmu? Kau… Kau seharusnya kau malu kepada dirimu sendiri."

"A-aku…"

"Yah, selamat nyonya Choi Leeteuk yang terhormat. Keinginan anda akan segera tercapai. Siwon akan segera meninggalkan kita semua."

"Apa?"

"Dia akan segera hilang dari kehidupan yang kejam ini. Ya, paling tidak dia tidak akan menderita lagi. Tadinya aku ingin melampiaskan amarahku kepadamu nyonya, namun setelah aku melihatmu dan keluarga ini, aku tidak akan merendahkan diriku seperti dirimu. Aku akan memastikan Siwon menikmati sisa hidupnya dengan kebahagiaan, tanpa adanya dirimu."

Dan Seunghyun langsung pergi dari rumah itu dengan ayahnya, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Leeteuk dan Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nyonya Song ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena jasa Siwon-ssi, putrinya bisa selamat."

"Karena Siwon? Memang Siwon berbuat apa pak polisi?"

"Malam itu, putri nyonya Song ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Beruntung, ada Siwon-ssi disana dan dengan segera dia berenang untuk menyelamatkan putri nyonya Song. Siwon-ssi berhasil membawa putri nyonya Song ke tepian sungai namun entah karena apa, Siwon-ssi tidak juga menarik dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan air sungai menyeret tubuhnya sampai anda menyelamatkan dia Kyuhyun-ssi."

Penjelasan polisi tersebut menjadi berita baru lagi bagi Kyuhyun, Seunghyun, dan Jiyong yang sedang menemani Seunghyun. Mereka semua berpikir hal yang sama bahwa Siwon tidak berniat bunuh diri pada awalnya. Lalu mengapa dia berubah pikiran setelah menyelamatkan orang lain?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika polisi mengenalkan nyonya Song yang datang bersama putrinya. Nyonya Song terlihat sebagai ibu yang baik dan begitu perhatian kepada putrinya. Siapa saja yang melihat nyonya Song akan bisa menilai bahwa nyonya Song sangat menyayangi putrinya.

 _Kau iri bukan?_ Batin ketiganya tak kuasa menahan sesak di hati mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak sanggup lagi berdiri di tempat itu dan segera berlari memasuki kamar rawat Siwon. Gadis itu mendekati ranjang Siwon yang diisi oleh tubuh yang lemah tak berdaya dengan berbagai alat media di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Siwon yang tak ditusuk oleh jarum infus lalu mencium punggung tangan itu dan jari-jarinya.

Kyuhyun meletakan telapak tangan Siwon di pipinya dan sesekali mengecup telapak tangan pemuda tersebut sambil membelai rambut Siwon yang menutupi dahinya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan terus berada disisimu oppa. Aku berjanji kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu. Selalu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokter menatap Siwon yang juga menatap balik ke arahnya. Dua orang itu memiliki keinginan masing-masing yang sayangnya saling bertentangan.

"Siwon-ssi, jika kita melakukan operasi ini, anda masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup. Kanker anda belum menjalar ke tubuh anda. Kami masih bisa menyembuhkan anda asalkan anda bersedia untuk di operasi dan di kemoterapi setelahnya." Tutur dokter itu bersikeras agar Siwon mau untuk di operasi dan menjalani kemoterapi. Dokter itu ingin agar Siwon selamat. Hanya saja keinginan dokter itu tak sejalan dengan keinginan Siwon.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya seminggu yang lalu dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia sakit, Siwon memiliki niat lain. Dia akan menunggu dengan sabar sampai maut mengambil nyawanya. Siwon bukannya menyerah, dia sudah membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya setelah mendapat pukulan demi pukulan dari Seunghyun. Seiwon membuang niat tidak terpuji itu setelah melihat airmata Kyuhyun yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Tidak. Siwon tidak lagi memikirkan niat itu.

Lalu mengapa dia tak ingin dioperasi dan menjalani kemoterapi?

Keduanya membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit, tenaga dan waktu yang terbuang untuk bisa sembuh. Siwon tahu dia akan merepotkan banyak orang sehingga Siwon memilih untuk menerima apa yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan uintuknya. Siwon siap jika memang kematian menjemputnya.

"Terima kasih dokter tapi saya menolak untuk di operasi."

"Tapi Siwon-ssi…"

"Terima kasih sekali lagi dokter. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Siwon dan melangkah keluar dari ruang dokter tersebut.

Begitu Siwon keluar, dia sudah ditunggu oleh Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan sebuah syal di tangannya. Wajahnya menampakan senyum manis yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk Siwon.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan keputusan Siwon meski dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku pulang Kyu? Aku lelah." Jawab Siwon megalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun kembali hanya tersenyum sebelum memakaikan syal itu di leher Siwon dan menggandeng lengannya lalu berjalan bersama. Di tengah perjalanan, Siwon memutus kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"Kyu."

"Hm?"

"Pergilah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tinggalkan aku dan carilah lelaki yang baik untukmu. Kau gadis yang cantik dan pintar. Pasti banyak lelaki yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu." Ujar Siwon meski dia merasakan sakit di hatinya ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Siwon tahu perasaan apa yang bergelayut ini, namun dia harus menahannya demi Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu dia bukanlah lelaki yang pantas untuk mendampingi Kyuhyun. Walau perasaannya ini disambut dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum sebelum mengusap lengan Siwon. Dengan lembut dia menjawab.

"Benar sih, tapi aku maunya kau yang menjadi kekasihku."

"Kyu…" lirih Siwon ingin membantah ucapan Kyuhyun tetapi jari telunjuk Kyuhyun lebih dulu menempel di bibirnya.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan, aku ini mencintaimu. Jadi aku akan selalu berada di sisimu meski kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku akan membuatmu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku juga oppa karena aku yakin kau merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku."

"Maafkan aku Kyu, tapi kau tahu aku tak bisa kar…"

"Karena penyakitmu? Memang kenapa dengan penyakitmu? Aku mencintaimu apa adanya oppa. Jadi sampai maut memisahkan kita, kau terjebak bersamaku. Jadi nikmati saja."

"Maafkan aku Kyu… Maaf…"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf oppa. Aku yang ingin bersamamu karena kau adalah orang pertama yang membuka mataku bahwa aku bisa mencintai orang lain, bahwa aku harus bisa diandalkan untuk orang lain, bahwa aku harus bisa menyukai diriku sendiri agar bisa memberikan cintaku kepada orang lain. Kau membuatku mencintai hidupku oppa, jadi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Sebenarnya aku…"

"Apa?"

"Sayang, aku pernah melakukan dosa yang tidak termaafkan saat aku muda dulu. Kurang lebih dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-aku…"

"…"

"A-aku… A-aku memperkosa seorang gadis belia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apakah ini hukuman untukku Tuhan?

Apakah memang ini cara-Mu membalas semua perbuatan kejiku terhadap salah satu malaikat-Mu?

Mengapa?

Mengapa orang yang aku cintai justru adalah orang yang menorehkan luka paling mendalam di hatiku? Luka yang tidak akan pernah sembuh meski dengan waktu.

"Mengapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya dengan senyum manis terpasang di wajah tampannya. Mata hitamnya menangkap sepasang burung merpati terbang bersama sebelum akhirnya bertengger di dahan sebuah pohon yang ada di taman tersebut. Siwon memperhatikan sepasang burung merpati itu sampai keduanya terbang lagi, mengepakan kedua sayap mereka dan membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

"Seandainya aku bisa terbang seperti mereka, maka aku akan bisa pergi dan bebas lepas, meninggalkan semua beban di hatiku." Gumamnya masih terus memandang sepasang burung merpati yang telah menghilang dibalik awan.

Siwon menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin semilir yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dan rambutnya, berusaha melupakan sakit luar biasa yang berasal dari perutnya. Siwon terus menutup matanya sampai dia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan sebuah kepala di punggungnya.

"Kalau oppa ingin terbang jauh, oppa harus mengajakku juga." Ucap Kyuhyun dari balik punggung Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya dan dengan hati-hati membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan meletakan kedua tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

Ya. Seperti sepasang merpati tadi, dia akan terbang bersama gadis yang dia cintai. Mereka akan terus bersama sampai salah satu dari mereka enggan untuk mengembangkan sayapnya.

 **END**


	9. Thin Thread

**Title :** **Thin Thread**

 **Pairing :** **Wonkyu, YunJae, KangTeuk, GTop, and more**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Angst**

 **Disclaimer :** **A** **ll casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : Just based on my bad mood**

 **Warning :** **Un-betaed** **a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, several OCs**

 **Sequel : Sky, I, Fly**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 _Siwon menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya dengan senyum manis terpasang di wajah tampannya. Mata hitamnya menangkap sepasang burung merpati terbang bersama sebelum akhirnya bertengger di dahan sebuah pohon yang ada di taman tersebut. Siwon memperhatikan sepasang burung merpati itu sampai keduanya terbang lagi, mengepakan kedua sayap mereka dan membumbung tinggi ke angkasa._

" _Seandainya aku bisa terbang seperti mereka, maka aku akan bisa pergi dan bebas lepas, meninggalkan semua beban di hatiku." Gumamnya masih terus memandang sepasang burung merpati yang telah menghilang dibalik awan._

 _Siwon menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin semilir yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dan rambutnya, berusaha melupakan sakit luar biasa yang berasal dari perutnya. Siwon terus menutup matanya sampai dia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan sebuah kepala di punggungnya._

" _Kalau oppa ingin terbang jauh, oppa harus mengajakku juga." Ucap Kyuhyun dari balik punggung Siwon._

 _Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya dan dengan hati-hati membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan meletakan kedua tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun._

 _Ya. Seperti sepasang merpati tadi, dia akan terbang bersama gadis yang dia cintai. Mereka akan terus bersama sampai salah satu dari mereka enggan untuk mengembangkan sayapnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apakah ini hukuman untukku Tuhan?_

 _Apakah memang ini cara-Mu membalas semua perbuatan kejiku terhadap salah satu malaikat-Mu?_

 _Mengapa?_

 _Mengapa orang yang aku cintai justru adalah orang yang menorehkan luka paling mendalam di hatiku? Luka yang tidak akan pernah sembuh meski dengan waktu._

" _Mengapa?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Lalu, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"_

" _Sebenarnya aku…"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Sayang, aku pernah melakukan dosa yang tidak termaafkan saat aku muda dulu. Kurang lebih dua puluh tahun yang lalu."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _A-aku…"_

"…"

" _A-aku… A-aku memperkosa seorang gadis belia."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah anda yakin akan melakukan ini nyonya?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas yang rapi dan terlihat mahal kepada seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat masih segar dan muda meski usianya sudah menginjak kepala empat.

Wanita itu, Jung Leeteuk, atau yang akan segera kembali kepada marga gadisnya, mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang pengacara. Wanita itu menatap lurus mata pengacara sewaannya tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Ibu Choi Siwon itu tak bisa merasakan apapun sekarang sejak dia mengetahui kebenaran dari kisah kelamnya selama ini.

Takdir begitu lihai mempermainkan hidupnya.

Pria yang dia kira akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya ternyata adalah pria yang merengut semua masa depan dan kebahagiaannya. Pria itu…

Jung Kangin.

Menyebut nama itu membuat Leeteuk meremas kedua tangannya dengan kuat sampai tangan itu memutih. Leeteuk tidak merasakan perih ditangannya akibat kuku-kukunya menusuk kulit di telapak tangannya. Kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang tumbuh membesar membuatnya mati rasa.

Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah menjauh dari pria itu.

Menjauh dan membalas semua rasa sakit dan kemalangan hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan tanda tangan disini nyonya dan saya akan segera mengajukan tuntutan anda." Permintaan sang pengacara menyadarkan Leeteuk. Dengan satu pandangan lagi, Leeteuk segera meraih ballpoint dari tangan sang pengacara dan menanda tangani beberapa berkas. Leeteuk bahkan tidak membacanya terlebih dahulu karena dia yakin pengacara yang sudah dikenal banyak orang karena kehandalannya menangani berbagai kasus, tidak akan mengelabuinya.

"Baiklah nyonya. Saya akan segera ke pengadilan untuk menyerahkan berkas ini. Saya tidak tahu apakah kita bisa menutut seseorang karena kejadian empat belas tahun yang lalu, tapi saya rasa kita bisa menjadikan peristiwa itu sebagai dasar tuntutan nyonya untuk bercerai." Jelas pengacara tersebut. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk tanda dia paham dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Leeteuk kemudian membungkuk dan menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya atas bantuan sang pengacara.

"Terima kasih anda mau membantu saya." Tuturnya. Sang pengacara tersenyum sebelum membalas membungkuk kepada Leeteuk dan berkata,

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya nyonya Jung."

"Choi." Sahut Leeteuk tiba-tiba dengan nada suara datar namun dingin dan menusuk.

"Maaf?" tanya sang pengacara karena dia sepertinya tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Leeteuk. Leeteuk memandang datar pengacara paruh baya tersebut sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Akan tetapi sebelum Leeteuk benar-benar pergi, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat sang pengacara tidak akan mempertanyakan lagi keputusan Leeteuk untuk memakai jasanya.

Kalimat Leeteuk sudah cukup menyakinkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya tidak mau dipanggil dengan marga itu lagi. Saya bukan seorang Jung. Nama saya Choi Leeteuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak!_

 _Lepaskan aku! Jangan!_

 _Aku mohon tuan…hiks…hiks…lepaskan aku…_

 _Tuan siapa? Lepaskan penutup mata ini! Lepaskan aku!_

 _LEPASKAN!_

Bajingan itu!

Lelaki yang sudah menyentuhku dengan hina.

Lelaki yang dengan seenaknya merengut kesucianku dan membuangku begitu saja.

Lelaki pengecut yang bahkan saat melakukan hal keji itu, tetap menyembunyikan dirinya.

Tuhan…

Mengapa aku bisa begitu bodoh, tolol, dungu sampai tidak mengetahui suamiku sendiri adalah pemerkosa yang membuatku berdosa kepada darah dagingku sendiri?

Mengapa aku dibutakan oleh cinta dan kasih sayang yang dia berikan sampai aku tidak merasakan sentuhannya adalah sentuhan yang sama dengan sentuhan bajingan itu?

Mengapa Tuhan?

Mengapa Kau memberiku cobaan seperti ini?

Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku ingin berpisah darinya, jauh darinya, membalas semua perbuatannya, Akan tetapi… Mengapa semua begitu menyesakan?

Meski demikian, aku harus tetap pergi darinya.

Tidak, aku tidak melarikan diri. Aku hanya ingin memberinya hukuman.

Aku ingin dia terus merasa bersalah tanpa bisa memperbaiki kesalahan itu dengan melihatku terus.

Aku ingin dia hancur karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sakit kala melihatku.

Aku ingin dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa menyentuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

Aku akan menjadi wanita kejam yang disebutkan oleh Seunghyun, teman putraku itu. Aku akan membuat Jung Kangin menderita.

Dan tak hanya dia, aku juga akan membuat keluargaku sendiri yang telah menyakiti putra tercintaku ikut menderita.

Rasa sesak ini harus aku tanggung seorang diri.

Demi membalas semua orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku dan hidupnya.

Demi putraku, Choi Siwon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bilang? Semua warisan dari Choi samchon akan jatuh ke tangan Leeteuk? Bukankah Choi samchon sudah mencoretnya dari daftar penerima waris?" teriak seorang pria besar dengan perutnya yang membuncit. Pria itu terlihat geram dan gusar karena berita yang baru dia dengar akan benar-benar menghancurkan hidupnya jika memang benar adanya.

Pengacara sewaan Leeteuk itu tidak terlihat takut sama sekali ketika dia dibentak sedemikian rupa. Pengacara itu justru tersenyum arif meski siapa pun yang melihat akan bergidik ngeri karena senyum itu bukan senyum tulus melainkan senyum penuh kemenangan dan jika boleh dikatakan, seperti senyum iblis.

"Tampaknya tidak begitu, tuan dan nyonya Lee. Paman anda ternyata sempat merubah kembali surat wasiatnya. Di dalam wasiat itu, tertulis bahwa seluruh kekayaan keluarga Choi akan jatuh ke tangan Choi Leeteuk dan jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Choi Leeteuk sehingga beliau cacat atau meninggal dunia, maka kekayaan itu akan jatuh ke tangan putra atau putri kandung dari Choi Leeteuk." jelas pengacara itu sambil merapikan jasnya karena tadi sempat diremas oleh pria dengan nama belakang Lee tersebut.

"Choi Leeteuk? Dia sudah menikah! Dia bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Choi! Sudah aku katakan dia telah dicoret dari daftar keluarga Choi jadi tidak mungkin Choi samchon memberikan warisannya kepada perempuan itu! Ini gila! Pasti ini sebuah kesalahan! Tidak mungkin samchonku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku! Tidak! Ini pasti salah! Jangan bicara omong kosong! Pasti ada yang telah merubah surat wasiatnya! Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres!" teriak Lee marah dan tidak terima dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh pengacara dari Leeteuk. Kemarahan tuan Lee ditanggapi dengan tenang oleh pengacara paruh baya tersebut. Dia bahkan memasang senyum ramah walau bisa dilihat tidak ada yang ramah dari sorot matanya. Justru, pengacara itu terlihat begitu mengintimidasi tuan dan nyonya Lee dengan auranya.

"Dengan sangat menyesal, sekali lagi saya sampaikan tuan dan nyonya Lee. Semua berkas yang ada di meja di depan anda adalah berkas asli, resmi dan sudah tercatat di pengadilan. Berkas itu menyatakan bahwa semua harta dari tuan Choi jatuh kepada putrinya, Choi Leeteuk dan keputusan itu berlaku mulai hari ini." Ulasnya lagi yang semakin membuat tuan dan nyonya Lee pucat pasi karena dengan kenyataan tersebut, itu artinya dia dan istrinya serta anak-anaknya akan tinggal dijalanan. Mereka jatuh miskin dalam sedetik dengan satu berkas saja.

"A-apa… A-apa maksudmu?" gagap tuan Lee masih tidak bisa menerima atau tidak mau menerima bahwa dia akan jadi gelandangan. Belum sempat pengacara berwiabawa itu menjawab, suara Choi Leeteuk membahana di ruang keluarga dari kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Maksudnya adalah kau dan istri materialistismu itu harus keluar dari rumahku, oppa." Sinis Leeteuk dengan seringai meremehkan yang terarah kepada tuan dan nyonya Lee.

"KAU!" geram tuan Lee dan bermaksud menghampiri Leeteuk untuk memukulnya. Namuan tindakannya itu tidak bisa dia lakukan karena terhalangi oleh dua orang _bodyguard_ yang sengaja di sewa oleh Leeteuk.

"Ck, ck. Masih suka ringan tangan rupanya. Tidak baik loh oppa, bersikap kasar terhadap wanita."

"KAU! CHOI LEETEUK!"

"Hai oppa. Lama tak jumpa kau terlihat sangat tua dan lelah." Ejek Leeteuk lalu kembali menyeringai menang. Dengan santai, dia menduduki sebuah sofa mewah yang berhadapan langsung dengan nyonya Lee sementara tuan Lee masih dicekal oleh dua _bodyguard_ Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk! Apa maumu?" tanya tuan Lee masih kesal dan ingin sekali menampar mulut sepupunya tersebut, akan tetapi cengkraman kedua pria besar disamping kanan dan kirinya membuatnya sulit bergerak. Leeteuk sendiri hanya berdecih pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pengacaranya.

"Pengacara Hwang. Kapan aku bisa menempati rumahku lagi?" tanya Leeteuk kepada pengacara dengan nama Hwang tersebut. Pria dengan rambut yang sebagian memutih itu membungkuk hormat terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Mulai hari ini anda sudah bisa menempatinya nyonya." Tentu saja jawaban itu menimbulkan kepanikan di hati kedua sepupu Leeteuk tersebut. Dengan terbata-bata, nyonya Lee bertanya kepada Leeteuk dan pengacara Hwang.

"H-hari ini? T-tapi kami akan t-tinggal dimana?"

"Itu urusanmu, bukan masalahku. Aku minta kalian untuk segera pergi karena aku harus mendekorasi ulang rumah ini untuk aku tinggali bersama putraku." Tukas Leeteuk tak peduli dengan situasi tuan dan nyonya Lee. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak merasa iba dengan keduanya.

Baginya, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang masih belum sebanding dengan penderitaan yang dialami oleh dirinya dan Siwon karena kebusukan hati dan lidah berbisa dari tuan dan nyonya Lee.

Dengan satu isyarat tangan, Leeteuk memerintahkan kedua bodyguardnya untuk mengusir tuan dan nyonya Lee. Kedua bodyguard itu menyeret tuan Lee sementara nyonya Lee mengikuti ketiganya karena berusaha membantu sang suami terlepas dari cengkaraman kuat bodyguard Leeteuk. Kedua bodyguard itu dibantu oleh dua orang asisten rumah tangga keluarga Choi yang mengenal Leeteuk dan telah mengabdi kepada keluarga Choi cukup lama. Keduanya terlihat membawa koper-koper yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada bersama mereka.

Ternyata sebelumnya Leeteuk sudah menghubungi kedua pelayan setia keluarganya itu. Leeteuk tahu bahwa keduanya masih menganggapnya dan menghormatinya sebagai nona di rumah itu. Apalagi Leeteuk juga tahu peringai kedua sepupunya yang kasar dan sombong membuat semua pelayan dan pekerja di kediaman Choi tidak menyukai mereka.

Leeteuk menatap wajah kedua sepupunya itu dengan pandangan jijik dan marah. Setiap kali Leeteuk mengingat perbuatan mereka kepadanya dulu, Leeteuk ingin sekali menghabisi keduanya. Hanya saja, Leeteuk tidak sebodoh tuan dan nyonya Lee yang terus menggunakan cara yang sama yaitu mengancamnya dengan keselamatan Siwon agar Leeteuk tunduk kepada mereka berdua dan orang tuanya dulu.

Tidak.

Leeteuk lebih cerdas dari itu atau lebih tepatnya lebih licik.

Semenjak Kangin membeberkan semua rahasia gelapnya kepada Leeteuk, ibu dari Choi Siwon itu semakin yakin untuk membalas dendam. Keraguannya menguap begitu saja begitu semua kebenaran menyakitkan itu terungkap. Leeteuk marah karena Kangin yang begitu dia cintai ternyata bajingan yang menodainya. Leeteuk geram karena orang tua yang dia anggap sebagai pelindungnya justru lebih mementingkan nama baik keluarga dengan menyembunyikan darah daging mereka sendiri, menelantarkan cucu mereka sendiri. Leeteuk berang karena semua keluarganya yang dia percayai justru adalah pengkhianat hanya karena tergiur dengan harta.

Seperti kedua sepupu gila hartanya ini, tega menyuruh anak-anak mereka untuk melakukan penggecetan terhadap Siwon semasa dia di bangku sekolah. Dan yang tidak pernah bisa Leeteuk maafkan adalah ketika kedua sepupu jahatnya itu mencoba membunuh Siwon dengan mendorongnya dari tangga. Beruntung saat itu Seunghyun berada bersamanya, sehingga peristiwa mengenaskan itu bisa terhindari.

Sejak dulu, Leeteuk berusaha melindungi Siwon dengan menuruti setiap perkataan dan perintah keluarganya. Ketakutan Leeteuk akan kekuasaan dan kemampuannya keluarganya untuk merealisasikan semua ucapan mereka membuat Leeteuk menjadi ibu yang keji.

Lalu ketika kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada, Leeteuk mulai leluasa menyelidiki dan mencari bukti-bukti dari kejahatan keluarganya. Meski masih ada rasa takut akan anggota keluarganya yang lain tapi demi membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu tekanan keluarganya tersebut, Leeteuk memberanikan dirinya untuk terus menguak kebusukan keluarganya sendiri.

"T-tunggu dulu! Leeteuk! Apa-apaan ini? Leeteuk!" pekikan nyonya Lee membuat Leeteuk tersadar dari ingatan masa lalunya. Dia menatap lagi tua dan nyonya Lee sebelum berdecak dan mengisyaratkan kedua bodyguard dan asisten rumah tangganya untuk membawa keduanya pergi meninggalkan rumah yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

"Tolong antarkan mereka meninggalkan rumahku."

"Segera nyonya." Jawab salah satu bodyguard tersebut sambil kembali menyeret tuan Lee. Tuan Lee tentu tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. DIa kembali berontak sembari meneriakan hal yang memicu amarah Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk! Kau berani mengusirku! Apa kau tak takut apa yang bisa aku lakukan kepada anak cacatmu itu hah! Dia bisa mati! Kau dengar aku! MATI!" teriaknya lantang dan percaya diri Leeteuk akan bereaksi sama seperti dulu, memohon agar mereka tidak melukai Siwon. Namun, begitu dia melihat sorot mata tajam Leeteuk memandangnya dengan sengit dan seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya, baru dia menyadari bahwa ucapannya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa lagi terhadap Leeteuk. Wanita yang ada dihadapannya sekarang bukan Leeteuk yang sama.

Leeteuk mengangkat tangannya, kembali memberi tanda agar kedua bodyguardnya itu berhenti menyeret tuan Lee. Ketika keduanya menghentikan tindakan mereka, Leeteuk berjalan dengan angkuh ke arah tuan Lee dan memandangnya remeh.

"Oppa, oppa. Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri sekali. Ck, ck, dengan mulut busukmu itu kau baru saja menanda tangani surat kematianmu sendiri. Kau yang akan segera bertemu dengan penciptamu karena sudah dengan lancang menyebutnya sebagai anak cacat. Aku tidak takut lagi kepadamu ataupun anggota keluarga Choi lainnya."

"A-apa?"

"Aku memegang kartu as kalian semua. Tidak sia-sia aku terus diam dan menurut kepada kalian sehingga kalian tidak menaruh curiga dengan penyelidikan diam-diam yang aku lakukan."

"K-kau…"

"Oppa, aku senang sekali karena akhirnya aku memiliki keberanian untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakiku lagi. Dan ini adalah awal kebangkitanku."

"L-leeteuk… " Keterkejutan tuan Lee tak mampu membuatnya berkata apapun. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Leeteuk akan menyelidiki mereka semua. Dia mengira Leeteuk tidak akan berani karena dirinya dan anggota keluarga Choi lainnya didukung oleh kedua orang tua Leeteuk. Tuan Lee selalu beranggapan Leeteuk tidak berani untuk membantah keputusan kedua orang tuanya. Namun dia salah. Sangat salah.

Menjadi seorang ibu membuat Leeteuk mampu melakukan segalanya demi sang anak.

Seharusnya dia paham itu karena dia pun melakukan hal yang agar anak-anaknya bisa hidup senang dan berkecukupan seperti sekarang. Akan tetapi sepertinya sebentar lagi semua itu akan hancur karena dirinya terlalu serakah. Terbukti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Leeteuk selanjutnya.

"Pengacara Hwang, tolong urus tuntutanku kepada Lee Sangwon dan seluruh keluarganya atas penggelapan uang perusahan ayahku, percobaan pembunuhan kepada putraku dan penggecetan dan ancaman kepadaku." Ujarnya kepada pengacara Hwang yang ditanggapi dengan,

"Baik nyonya." Seraya mengangguk. Sedangkan tuan Lee atau Sangwon membelalakan kedua matanya panik. Dia tak menyakan Leeteuk akan benar-benar melibatkan keluarganya.

"L-leeteuk… J-jangan libatkan keluagaku! L-leeteuk…" belum sempat Sangwon menyelesaikan permohonannya kepada Leeteuk, wanita itu menyela dengan kembali meminta pengacara Hwang melakukan sesuatu yang lebih memberatkan Sangwon.

"Oh. Satu lagi pengacara Hwang."

"Ya nyonya?"

"Tolong berikan ini kepada kepolisian. Ini adalah bukti rekaman dari bisnis prostitusi yang dilakukan oleh anak-anaknya. Mereka berdua adalah mucikari yang mensuplai wanita-wanita muda kepada para pejabat dan pengusaha bejat di kota ini." Tukas Leeteuk sembari menatap dan menyeringai puas ke arah Sangwon yang sudah dipastikan memucat dengan kebenaran akan tindakan criminal kedua anaknya terungkap.

"Akan segera saya laporkan nyonya." Tanggap pengacara Hwang tegas lalu melangkah meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Sangwon. Masih banyak yang harus dia kerjakan setelah ini.

Sedangkan Sangwon hanya bisa berteriak memohon kepada Leeteuk agar tidak melibatkan keluarganya. Akan menjasi sia-sia semua usahanya selama ini jika seluruh keluarganya berkahir di penjara.

"LEETEUK! JANGAN KAITKAN ANAK-ANAKKU! LEETEUK!" teriaknya terus menerus diikuti oleh isak tangis nyonya Lee sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Leeteuk menatap pintu dari kayu jati itu dengan tajam sampai tatapannya menyendu. Dalam hatinya, dia tahu bahwa balas dendam hanya menyisakan rasa sakit yang berkelanjutan, namun mengingat kepedihan akibat ulah keluarganya terhadap Siwon dan dirinya, kemarahan dan kebencian itu timbul lagi.

Dia hanyalah manusia biasa dan jika dia mampu menghilangkan kemarahan itu dengan balas dendam, maka Leeteuk akan melakukannya.

Dia akan melakukannya.

"Aku hanya membalas semua kebaikanmu di masa lalu oppa. Hanya itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat yang lain, tiga orang manusia terlihat berbicara dengan sangat serius dan puncaknya adalah ketika salah satunya berdiri dan mengucapkan satu kata.

"Cerai?" tanya Kangin tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari perwakilan pengacara Leeteuk, istrinya. Atau mungkin akan menjadi mantan istrinya.

"Benar tuan Jung. Nyonya Choi Leeteuk mengajukan cerai dan juga ini." Ucap pengacara muda yang merupakan tangan kanan dari pengacara Hwang. Dia menyerahkan sebuah map tertutup kepada Kangin yang kembali duduk karena ingin melihat isi dari map coklat tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil membuka map itu. Kangin mengeluarkan isinya dan membaca judul dari kertas pertama yang dilihatnya. Kedua matanya membola karena isi dari map tersebut adalah,

"Itu adalah tuntutan atas pemerkosaan yang pernah anda lakukan kepada nyonya Choi empat belas tahun yang lalu." Jelas pengacara tersebut dengan nada suara datar. Lain pengacara tersebut lain lagi dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Yunho yang sejak tadi menemani sang ayah. Dia sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan sang pengacara.

Ayahnya pernah memperkosa? Dan itu adalah ibu tirinya sendiri?

"A-appa? A-apa yang dia katakan tadi?" tanya Yunho tidak ingin percaya dengan telinganya sendiri. Sedangkan Kangin hanya terdiam, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Dia membaca kertas-kertas tuntutan itu dengan tatapan sedih dan menyesal. Kangin sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa matanya telah berkaca-kaca dan sebulir airmata keluar dari kelopak mata itu dan menetes di atas tuntutan tersebut. Kangin menutup matanya sebelum mengambil nafas sepanjang mungkin dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan senyun pilu, dia menatap sang pengacara.

"Tuan pengacara, apakah Leeteuk benar-benar ingin bercerai dariku?" tanyanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan pasti oleh pengacara tersebut.

"Kalau begitu jawabanku adalah tidak. Aku tidak mau bercerai dengannya." Sahut Kangin yakin dengan keputusannya. Kangin tidak ingin berpisah dengan Leeteuk. Dia terlalu mencintai wanita itu meski rasa bersalah terus menggelayuti hatinya.

Kangin sempat berpikir bahwa melepaskan Leeteuk adalah jalan yang terbaik karena pasti wanita itu akan merasa jijik dan marah jika bertemu dengannya. Tetapi, Kangin juga memiliki keyakinan bahwa Leeteuk masih mencintainya dan dia ingin cinta itu tetap hidup. Dia ingin percaya bahwa mereka berdua bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan mereka dan menjalani hidup yang baru.

"Masalah itu bisa anda sampaikan di persidangan nanti. Kalau begitu saya perm…" Kangin menyadari bahwa pengacara itu akan pulang tanpa mendengar satu lagi keputusannya. Dengan sigap, Kangin menyela ucapan sang pengacara.

"Tunggu tuan pengacara. Aku memang tidak mai bercarai dengan Leeteuk tapi aku akan menerima tuntutannya yang menginginkan aku di penjara karena perbuatanku dulu." Ucap Kangin yang membuat baik sang pengacara maupun Yunho terkejut bukan main.

"…/APA?" teriak Yunho sementara sang pengacara hanya menatap penasaran dengan keputusan Kangin. Lama dia hanya memandang ke arah Kangin sampai akhirnya mulutnya terbuka dan mengatakan,

"Tuan Jung, anda pasti tahu bahwa jika anda menerima tuntutan nyonya Choi Leeteuk atas pemerkosan itu maka kemungkinan pernikahan anda terselamatkan itu sangat kecil bukan?" tanya sang pengacara ingin memastikan bahawa Kangin paham dengan apa yang dia sampaikan tadi.

Kangin tersenyum lagi sebelum kembali berdiri dan memandang pengacara tersebut lurus kematanya.

"Tuan pengacara, apapun konsekuensinya atas perbuatan bejatku dulu, aku akan menerima dengan lapang dada. Namun untuk pernikahanku, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenagaku karena aku masih sangat mencintainya." Tegas Kangin masih memandang lekat sang pengacara.

Pengacara muda itu tersenyum pertama kali sejak dia menjajaki kakinya di kediaman keluarga Jung. Entah kenapa, dia merasa pria dihadapannya ini akan bisa memenuhi apa yang dia katakana tadi. Tak terkecuali Yunho. Walau dia masih bingung dengan semua yang dilakukan ayahnya dulu, namun melihat kesungguhan Kangin untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya dengan Leeteuk, maka Yunho pun yakin sang ayah tidak bisa lagi hidup tanpa Leeteuk.

Mau tidak mau, Yunho harus menerima keinginan sang ayah dan mungkin saja, Yunho akan ikut membantu sang ayah. Walau bagaimana pun, dia tidak ingin ayahnya sampai berada di balik jeruji besi.

Kangin memang sudah yakin dengan semua putusan yang diambilnya dan dia akan berjuang sampai akhir. Dan kini ada satu hal yang harus dia tekankan kepada pengacara muda itu.

"Tuan pengacara."

"Ya tuan Jung."

"Jangan panggil istriku dengan Choi Leeteuk. Dia masih seorang Jung karena dia masih sah istriku. Ingat itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah terparkir dengan rapi di pinggir jalan dekat dengan sebuah taman kecil. Kaca mobil itu kemudian turun dan menampakan sesosok wanita dengan kacamata hitamnya. Arah pandangan wanita itu terarah ke sepasang muda-mudi yang duduk di bangku taman sambil memandang sekumpulan anak kecil yang bermain dengan riang.

Wanita itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendekati sepasang muda-mudi yang jelas adalah sepasang kekasih. Dia baru saja akan menegur keduanya ketika suara sang gadis menghentikan tindakannya.

"Ini obatmu oppa." Sahutnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa butir pil dan sebotol air putih. Sang pemuda menatap pil-pil itu dan meringis. Dia tidak suka pil-pil itu karena efek dari pil itu membuatnya mual. Hal itu dia sampaikan kepada sang gadis.

"Aku mual Kyu, bolehkah aku tidak meminumnya?" pinta sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Siwon. Sang gadis, Kyu atau Kyuhyun, menghela nafas dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus meminumnya oppa atau aku akan menyeretmu ke rumah sakit untuk dikemoterapi." Ancamnya yang selalu berhasil membuat Siwon meminum obat-obatnya.

"Sama saja Kyu, aku akan segera mat…" Kyuhyun segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Siwon ketika pemuda itu akan mengatakan hal paling mengerikan baginya. Kyuhyun tidak mau Siwon putus asa dengan penyakitnya. Bukankah mereka sudah berjanji akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama, meski di sisi Siwon, dia masih ingin segera menyelesaikan semua penderitaannya.

Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jika Siwon memang akan pergi, maka hal itu merupakan takdir Tuhan bukan karena jalan pintas konyol yang diambil oleh manusia.

Kyuhyun tidak akan memaksa Siwon untuk dioperasi jika memang itu keinginannya, namun dia akan terus menyemangati agar Siwon memikirkan kembali betapa indahnya menjalani hidup, walau penuh dengan penderitaan dan kepedihan. Kyuhyun ingin membalas budi karena Siwon membuatnya sadar bahwa dia hidup untuk dirinya dan juga untuk mereka yang mengasihinya.

Dan sekarang, orang terkasih dari Kyuhyun tengah menghadapi cobaan yang berat, tentu Kyuhyun harus bisa menjadi sandaran untuknya. Kyuhyun akan bersamanya dan melakukan apa saja sampai hal terkecil hanya untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa Siwon bisa kembali bersemangat hidup untuk diri Kyuhyun, untuk teman dan sahabatnya, untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman tiba-tibanya lalu memandang seksama iris hitam kekasih hatinya itu. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi tirus yang kian membuatnya cemas namun tidak pernah Kyuhyun utarakan.

"Kau akan hidup selama yang kau bisa." Lirih Kyuhyun kemudian menambahkan satu kecupan lagi di bibir Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri hanya mampu tersenyum dan membalas dengan usapan di pipi bulat Kyuhyun. Jarinya juga menghapus bulir airmata yang tidak sadar di teteskan oleh Kyuhyun.

Batin Siwon berteriak keras. Dia berada dalam dilema.

Di satu sisi, Siwon ingin segera meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Namun di satu sisi hatinya memberontak ingin tetap bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan semua yang menyayanginya. Siwon berdiri di antara dua keinginan yang sama besarnya.

Apa yang harus dia putuskan?

Dia bingung walau waktu terus berjalan.

Apa yang bisa membuatnya mengambil keputusan secepatnya?

"Oppa? Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir dengan diamnya Siwon. Gelengan kepala dan sebuah kecupan di pipi menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Tegas Siwon tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan kembali menitikan airmatanya sebelum memeluk Siwon dan berkata hal yang sama.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu oppa." Ucapnya. Siwon tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

Cukup lama keduanya berpelukan sampai Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali nyodorkan pil-pil yang harus diminum oleh Siwon. Pemuda itu kali ini menerima tanpa protes. Dengan cepat, dia menelan pil-pil tersebut lalu meminum air putih yang disediakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon meringis dan sedikit menutup mulutnya. Mual dirasakan oleh pemuda tinggi berlesung pipi tersebut tapi dengan susah payah Siwon mencoba tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Demi Kyuhyun, Siwon akan menelan semua pil menyakitkan yang harus dia konsumsi.

Demi Kyuhyun.

Keduanya tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita yang terus menyaksikan setiap adegan di depannya. Wanita itu melepaskan kacamatanya karena embun yang diakibatkan oleh airmatanya sendiri. Dia menghapus bekas airmata itu.

Tidak.

Tidak boleh ada kesedihan lagi setelah dia berbicara dengan Siwon.

Tidak ada airmata lagi karena tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah membahagiakan putra tersayangnya.

Putranya yang menderita sejak dia dilahirkan, putranya yang harus cacat karena keteledorannya, putranya yang sekarang sedang sakit.

Kali ini, putranya hanya boleh merasakan kebahagiaan. Dan dia akan pastikan hal itu. Dimulai dengan,

"Siwon."

 **END**


	10. I Live Like A Fool

**Title :** **I Live Like A Fool**

 **Pairing :** **WonKyu, YunJae, KangTeuk, GTop, and more**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Angst**

 **Disclaimer :** **A** **ll casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : Just based on my bad mood**

 **Warning :** **Un-betaed** **a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, several OCs**

 **Sequel : Sky, I, Fly, Thin Thread**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu oppa." Ucapnya. Siwon tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun._

 _Cukup lama keduanya berpelukan sampai Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali nyodorkan pil-pil yang harus diminum oleh Siwon. Pemuda itu kali ini menerima tanpa protes. Dengan cepat, dia menelan pil-pil tersebut lalu meminum air putih yang disediakan oleh Kyuhyun._

 _Siwon meringis dan sedikit menutup mulutnya. Mual dirasakan oleh pemuda tinggi berlesung pipi tersebut tapi dengan susah payah Siwon mencoba tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Demi Kyuhyun, Siwon akan menelan semua pil menyakitkan yang harus dia konsumsi._

 _Demi Kyuhyun._

 _Keduanya tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita yang terus menyaksikan setiap adegan di depannya. Wanita itu melepaskan kacamatanya karena embun yang diakibatkan oleh airmatanya sendiri. Dia menghapus bekas airmata itu._

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak boleh ada kesedihan lagi setelah dia berbicara dengan Siwon._

 _Tidak ada airmata lagi karena tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah membahagiakan putra tersayangnya._

 _Putranya yang menderita sejak dia dilahirkan, putranya yang harus cacat karena keteledorannya, putranya yang sekarang sedang sakit._

 _Kali ini, putranya hanya boleh merasakan kebahagiaan. Dan dia akan pastikan hal itu. Dimulai dengan,_

" _Siwon."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siwon."

Siwon menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Mata hitamnya melebar ketika melihat sosok yang begitu dicintainya sejak dia lahir sampai sekarang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar ingin memanggil wanita yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya namun lidahnya kelu, tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Siwon begitu gugup, cemas, dan bahagia secara bersamaan sampai dia tak sadar telah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat sampai membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Oppa!" serunya menyadarkan Siwon sepenuhnya. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Leeteuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Siwon tersenyum sendu, memberikan isyarat kepada Kyuhyun bahwa tidak ada apa-apa dengan dirinya.

"Siwon." Suara itu terdengar lagi di telinga Siwon dan kali ini Kyuhyun. Keduanya menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan menatap Leeteuk yang tersenyum kepada Siwon. Sementara Kyuhyun, mata bulatnya menatap sengit Leeteuk dan tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menutupi arah pandang Leeteuk ke arah Siwon.

Kyuhyun kenal siapa wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Wanita kejam yang merupakan ibu kandung kekasihnya tersebut.

"Mau apa anda datang kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Sedangkan Siwon yang mendengar nada tidak suka dari Kyuhyun terhadap Leeteuk, meremas bahu sang kekasih dan menegurnya lembut.

"Kyu."

"Oppa. Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Kyu tidak menghiraukan teguran Siwon. Gadis manis itu menarik tangan Siwon, membantunya untuk berdiri. Akan tetapi sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membawa Siwon menjauh dari Leeteuk, wanita yang usianya memasuki kepala empat itu langsung mencekal lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru saja hendak menepis tangan Leeteuk di lengannya ketika dia melihat sorot mata penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan di mata itu. Kyuhyun bergeming sampai dia mendengar suara Leeteuk yang memohon dengan sangat.

"Nak, aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu. Biarkan aku berbicara dengan Siwon." Pintanya.

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon yang ternyata juga menunggu keputusan Kyuhyun. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kekasih tampannya itu ingin berbicara dengan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Bahkan setelah semua kekejaman yang dilakukan oleh Leeteuk, Siwon masih saja menyayanginya.

 _Terbuat dari apa hatimu oppa?_ Batin Kyuhyun begitu mengagumi bakti Siwon terhadap orang tuanya. Kyuhyun tahu dia tidak akan mungkin bisa seperti Siwon, terlebih lagi dengan kondisi kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Berusaha memaklumi dan menghargai keinginan Siwon, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Leeteuk.

"Duduklah ahjumma." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari membantu Siwon untuk duduk kembali dan dia sendiri mengambil tempat di samping Siwon. Leeteuk tersenyum senang dan sempat mengucapkan terima kasih yang ditanggapi anggukan kecil oleh Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tidak merasa melakukan apapun untuk Leeteuk. Dia membiarkan wanita itu bertemu dengan Siwon karena Siwon yang menginginkannya.

Begitu mereka bertiga duduk di bangku yang sama, kebisuan menjadi awal dari pertemuan ketiganya. Leeteuk lama terdiam dan hanya memandangi Siwon. Putranya terlihat kurus walau tidak mengurangi ketampannya. Wajahnya pucat karena pengaruh penyakitnya. Hanya satu yang masih tetap sama, senyum lesung pipi yang diturunkan darinya walau Siwon memiliki di kedua pipinya.

Tidak ada yang mengira bahwa Leeteuk tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di pipi kiri Siwon. Ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan kulit Siwon, menghantarkan kehangatan yang begitu di damba oleh Siwon selama ini.

"U-umma…" panggil Siwon ragu. Lelaki itu ragu apakah Leeteuk mau dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. Namun senyum yang semakin melebar melenyapkan keraguan itu. Terlebih lagi dengan apa yang diucapkan Leeteuk selanjutnya,

"Siwon… Putra umma…" seolah menjadi pengakuan akan jati dirinya selama ini.

Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, Siwon mulai menitikan airmata. Dirinya menudukkan kepala dan terdengar isakan demi isakan dari bibirnya. Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang selama ini ingin didengarnya, kata-kata yang dia anggap hanya mimpi, kini menjadi kenyataan. Kata-kata itu menjadi pengakuan atas keberadaannya di dunia ini. Bahwa dia memiliki arti untuk dilahirkan.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Siwon dari belakang begitu isakan itu keluar dari bibir Siwon. Gadis itu tak kuasa menahan airmatanya sendiri karena dia tahu seberapa berartinya ucapan Leeteuk tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri ketika Siwon berbalik arah dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahunya basah karena airmata Siwon. Kyuhyun membelai lembut punggung Siwon, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua sedikit melupakan keberadaan Leeteuk yang kebingungan dengan tangisan Siwon.

"Siwon?" panggilnya, mempertanyakan dimana kesalahannya sehingga Siwon menangis. Kyuhyun menatap lembut pertama kali sejak dia bertemu dengan Leeteuk. Gadis berpipi bulat itu tersenyum tulus lalu mengatakan,

"Terima kasih ahjumma. Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seunghyun menatap lurus ke arah ruang rawat dari luar tempatnya berdiri. Antara dirinya dan ruang rawat itu terpisahkan oleh kaca pemisah berukuran setengah dari tinggi badannya. Laki-laki bermata tajam tersebut terus menatap sosok seseroang yang terbaring disana sambil meringis kesakitan. Siwon, pemuda yang sedang melakukan perawatan tersebut, sesekali menyeka buliran yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Rasa sakit yang tengah menggerogotinya sekarang adalah efek kemoterapi yang baru saja dijalani oleh Siwon. Sinar laser dan obat-obatan berdosis tinggi itu sedang melakukan pekerjaannya membunuh sel kanker yang ada dalam tubuh Siwon.

"Argh!" raung Siwon ketika dia tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan rasa sakit yang begitu besar. Seunghyun tak bisa mendengar raungan itu karena ruangan Siwon dipasang kedap suara, namun melihat orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri membuka mulutnya dan menampakan urat-urat dilehernya, Seunghyun tidak memerlukan seorang jenius untuk mengatakan kepadanya betapa sakitnya Siwon saat ini.

Seunghyun ingin berpaling.

Tidak.

Seunghyun ingin masuk dan memeluk Siwon, berbagi kesakitan itu dengannya.

Jika perlu biar Seunghyun yang menggantikan Siwon.

Aneh bukan?

Seseorang yang tidak memiliki darah yang sama, seseorang yang hanya bertemu karena keadaan, seseorang yang seharusnya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain pertemanan, bisa begitu menyayangi sedalam itu.

Seunghyun meninju tembok di samping kaca itu dengan keras.

Mengapa harus Siwon?

Mengapa penderitaan terus saja menghampirinya?

Mengapa?

Pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang di benak Seunghyun. Baginya, tidak cukupkah Tuhan memberi cobaan kepada Siwon? Mengapa Dia harus memberinya penyakit mematikan seperti kanker?

Seunghyun tidak mengerti.

Dia tidak akan mau mengerti.

"Hyunnie." Satu suara dan sentuhan lembut dari seseorang membuat Seunghyun menoleh ke samping kanannya. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut pendek seleher berwarna merah muda, jelas adalah hasil di cat, memandangnya sendu. Jiyong, kekasihnya yang manis menatap cemas ke arah Seunghyun. Jiyong khawatir dengan keadaan Seunghyun yang seperti merasakan penyakit yang sama dengan Siwon.

Dia tidak makan dengan teratur seperti Siwon yang memang kehilangan nafsu makannya. Dia tidak tidur dengan baik seperti Siwon karena selalu muntah di tengah malam. Dia tidak bisa tenang dan selalu cemas seperti Siwon yang tidak tahu harus membawa hidupnya ke arah mana.

Seunghyun benar-benar hidup seperti Siwon dan Jiyong merasa itu semua salah. Tidak seharusnya Seunghyun demikian. Yang dibutuhkan Siwon sekarang adalah kakak yang kuat, tegar dan sehat. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Siwon nanti jika Seunghyun sakit?

"Hyunnie. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Tergur Jiyong lagi.

"Seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Seunghyun tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jiyong.

"Kau itu seperti orang gila. Mengapa kau justru membuat dirimu sama seperti Siwon? Tidak ada gunanya! Kau seharusnya lebih kuat dari ini. Kau itu kakaknya bukan?" tukas Jiyong memarahi Seunghyun yang terus saja bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Jiyong mengerti Seunghyun sedih karena keadaan Siwon, tapi bukan bukan seperti ini caranya dia menghadapi masalah.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku Jiyong. Dia temanku, sahabatku, adikku. Kami merasakan penderitaan yang sama, kesedihan yang sama, kesepian yang sama. Melihatnya seperti itu…" Seunghyun menatap kembali ke arah Siwon yang sudah lebih tenang karena kelelahan menahan sakit. Siwon tampaknya mulai tertidur dan hal itu sedikit membuat Seunghyun lega.

"Melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu… Aku merasa aku tak berguna sebagai kakaknya."

"Oh Seunghyun. Pemikiranmu itu salah. Kau seharusnya tidak merasa terpuruk karena penyakit Siwon. Kau seharusnya menjadi penyemangatnya, penompangnya, tempatnya bersandar dan berbagi. Jika kau sama sepertinya sekarang, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi penompang kalian berdua. Dia membutuhkanmu Seunghyun. Dia membutuhkan dirimu yang sanggup berdiri tegap menghadapi semuanya, demi kalian berdua."

Seunghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jiyong dan memandangnya lama. Dalam hati, Seunghyun membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Seharusnya dia lebih kuat dari ini karena jika dia lemah, maka siapa yang akan menjadi kekuatan untuk Siwon dan dirinya.

Seunghyun perlahan mendekati Jiyong lalu memeluk erat kekasihnya tersebut. Seunghyun menyerukan wajahnya di bahu Jiyong dan tanpa malu, Seunghyun menangis di bahu Jiyong. Wanita cantik itu tahu Seunghyun membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melepaskan semua beban di hatinya. Karenanya, Jiyong membiarkan Seunghyun menangis. Jiyong pun mulai membelai rambut Seunghyun, berusaha memberikan kekuatan kepada kekasih tampannya. Jiyong yakin setelah ini, Seunghyun akan berubah dan menjadi sandaran untuk Siwon seperti yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini hasilnya nyonya." Ucap dokter yang menangani Siwon. Leeteuk mengambil hasil dari pengobatan Siwon dan mulai membacanya. Raut wajah Leeteuk berubah murung kala melihat hasil laporan kesehatan Siwon.

"Dia masih membutuhkan waktu selama 3 bulan lagi dokter?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan isi laporan itu. Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan Leeteuk masing-masing menundukkan kepala mereka. Seunghyun yang mengeratkan kepalannya dan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Sayangnya demikian nyonya. Pengobatan Siwon-ssi menunjukkan hasil yang baik namun untuk sembuh total, Siwon-ssi harus menjalani kemoterapi selama kurang lebih tiga bulan lagi. Lalu setelah semua itu selesai Siwon-ssi masih harus memeriksakan dirinya secara rutin untuk melihat tidak adanya sel kanker yang tertinggal." Jelas sang dokter.

Mendengar penjelasan sang dokter, Leeteuk, Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka paham jika memang membutuhkan kesabaran saat perang melawan kanker. Akan tetapi itu juga berarti bahwa kesakitan Siwon masih akan terus berlanjut. Hal itulah yang tidak bisa diterima oleh ketiganya.

Namun, untuk kesembuhan Siwon, mereka bertiga sepakat akan meneruskan pengobatan ini dan berusaha untuk selalu disamping Siwon.

Selalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Choi Leeteuk membaca dengan teliti isi dari berkas yang diberikan oleh pengacara Hwang. Begitu dia selesai membaca, Leeteuk meremas kertas-kertas tak berdosa itu dengan geram.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Mengapa pengadilan hanya menjatuhkan hukuman penjara selama 5 tahun? Aku menginginkan dia dihukum seberat-beratnya pengacara Hwang!" pekik Leeteuk tidak terima dengan keputusan pengadilan yang hanya memberikan hukuman 5 tahun kepada Kangin karena perbuatannya di masa lalu dikurangi dengan masa tahanan selama 1 tahun.

Satu tahun. Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak Leeteuk mengajukan tuntutan kepada Kangin atas perbuatannya dulu. Dan sudah satu tahun pula akhirnya dia bisa mewujudkan impiannya untuk tinggal bersama dengan Siwon.

Putra semata wayangnya tersebut membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima dirinya meski Siwon sama sekali tidak membenci Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun memahami isi hati Siwon dan membiarkan putranya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Terlebih lagi, Siwon akhirnya menyetujui untuk melakukan perawatan asalkan Leeteuk tidak memaksakan kehendak apapun kepada dirinya.

Siwon akhirnya mau berjuang kembali dan hal itu merupakan berita melegakan bagi semua orang yang menyayanginya. Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun bahkan tidak menaruh dendam lagi terhadap Leeteuk karena mereka tahu Siwon mau berubah pikiran karena kehadiran Leeteuk dihidupnya.

Tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk berubah.

Tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk mempergunakan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki diri.

Tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk meraih kebahagiaan.

Dan Leeteuk menyadari itu semua sehingga kini dia berusaha demi kebahagiaannya dan kebahagiaannya putra tercintanya.

"Nyonya…"

"Aku pulang." Ucapan pengacara Hwang terputus dengan sapaan dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kedua sejoli tersebut terlihat sedang menanggalkan jaket mereka dan menggantungkan di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Wonnie sayang, Kyunnie, kalian sudah kembali? Selamat datang." Sapa Leeteuk balik sebelum menatap tajam ke arah pengacara Hwang.

"Pengacara Hwang, aku ingin mengajukan banding. Aku ingin hukuman bajingan itu lebih berat dari hukumannya sekarang. Kau mengerti?" desak Leeteuk dengan nada suara yang tidak ingin dibantah. Pengcara Hwang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk paham sebelum membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Leeteuk.

"Loh? Hwang ahjussi? Sedang apa disini? Ada urusan dengan umma ya." Sahut Siwon ketika berpapasan dengan pengacara Hwang di ruang depan. Pengacara paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membungkuk kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun dan pergi, meninggalkan tanda tanya di kepala sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Wonnie, Kyunnie." Panggilan Leeteuk membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan. Siwon menoleh dan mendapati Leeteuk sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum yang menawan. Leeteuk memeluk erat Siwon lalu beralih kepada Kyuhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk langsung kepada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tahu, percuma bertanya kepada Siwon karena pemuda itu akan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan Leeteuk tak perlu mencemaskan dirinya.

"Dokter bilang Siwon oppa masih harus terus melakukan _check up_ rutinnya dan observasi 2 kali lagi umma sebelum dia dinyatakan sembuh." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mendapat delikan tajam dari Siwon. Siwon sebal dengan Kyuhyun yang begitu jujur kepada Leeteuk karena dia tahu Leeteuk pasti akan merasa sedih dan khawatir kepadanya. Hanya saja delikan itu tidak berarti apa-apa karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terganggu. Dia justru menunggu reaksi Leeteuk.

"Begitu? Apa Siwonnie masih harus meminum obat-obatan sialan itu Kyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk lagi yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau keduluan Siwon karena pasti Siwon akan memberikan jawaban yang bertolak belakang dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Apa dokter Siwon yang sekarang terlalu bodoh sampai membutuhkan waktu selama ini untuk menyembuhkan putraku? Bukankah dia bilang hanya butuh 3 bulan. Ini sudah satu tahun lamanya!" decak Leeteuk marah dengan hasil kesehatan Siwon yang menurutnya sangat lambat.

"Sepertinya demikian umma. Maka dari itu mungkin lebih baik oppa dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain saja." Ujar Kyuhyun semakin memanasi Leeteuk. Siwon menatap horor ke arah kekasihnya itu. Dia tidak mengira Kyuhyun masih saja berusaha memindahkan dirinya ke rumah sakit lain yang menurutnya lebih berkompeten menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

"Kyu! Jangan berikan ide yang aneh-aneh kepada umma!" larang Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau ummanya benar-benar mengikuti saran Kyuhyun.

"Boleh juga Kyu. Umma akan segera mengurus semuanya. Kau ada rekomendasi untuk rumah sakitnya?" tanya Leeteuk tidak menghiraukan sama sekali ucapan Siwon.

"Umma!" serunya keras, mulai kesal dengan Leeteuk dan juga Kyuhyun. Mengapa mereka tidak mau mendengarkan Siwon?

"Ada umma. Jadi…"

"Yah! Dengarkan aku! YAH!"

Dan situasi rumah yang dulu sepi dan dingin itu kini tergantikan dengan kehangatan keluarga. Meski rumah itu hanya diisi oleh tiga orang dan beberapa pelayan, namun ketiganya bahagia.

Kyuhyun yang menerima usul Leeteuk yang memintanya tinggal bersama dengannya dan Siwon semenjak Siwon setuju untuk bersamanya lagi, mulai bisa menerima Leeteuk sebagai sosok ibu yang baik dan perhatian. Apalagi setelah mendengarkan cerita Leeteuk, Kyuhyun yakin ibunda Siwon tersebut adalah wanita yang baik dan kuat. Wanita yang sanggup melakukan apapun demi sang putra.

Dia pun mulai memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan umma karena dia merasa Leeteuk adalah pengganti ummanya yang tak pernah melihatnya sama sekali, bahkan sampai saat ini. Kyuhyun tahu ibu kandungnya lebih memilih keluarganya yang sekarang, sama seperti sang appa. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan keluarganya yang _broken home_. Kyuhyun sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Siwon, Leeteuk dan Seunghyun. Belum lagi teman-temannya.

Leeteuk sendiri tidak keberatan menjadi figur seorang ibu untuk Kyuhyun. Rasa terima kasihnya perlahan berubah menjadi rasa keibuan untuk gadis yang selalu bersama putranya tersebut. Dirinya pasti tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Siwon jika bukan karena Kyuhyun. Kebaikan hati dan pengertiannya, membantu Leeteuk mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan Siwon terhadapnya.

Leeteuk mulai menata hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi yang dia takuti kecuali kuasa Tuhan dan kehilangan Siwon. Leeteuk berusaha dan berkerja keras selama setahun ini untuk bisa menjadi sosok orang tua yang bisa Siwon andalkan.

Hasilnya, Leeteuk berhasil melakukannya.

Leeteuk kini adalah pemilik sekaligus _chief executive officer_ dari Choi Group. Dengan tangan besinya, Leeteuk memimpin perusahaan peninggalan sang ayah lebih baik daripada pendahulunya, yaitu ayah dan kakeknya sendiri. Leeteuk merubah semua penderitaannya dulu menjadi cambuk agar dia dan Siwon tidak merasakan hal yang sama lagi. Leeteuk memastikan bahwa gelapnya kehidupannya dulu dan Siwon kini tergantikan dengan kebahagiaanya. Leeteuk tidak ingin putranya mencicipi lagi kerasnya hidup. Sudah saatnya Siwon untuk hidup layak dan bahagia.

"Ah, umma sampai lupa. Tadi Yunho menelepon sayang. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Ingat Leeteuk akan pesan dari mantan anak tirinya tersebut.

Hubungan antara Leeteuk dan Yunho sempat kaku bahkan Leeteuk menyimpan dendam kepada Yunho karena dia adalah putra Kangin. Akan tetapi melihat Yunho yang begitu menyayangi Siwon selayaknya adik, menggugah hati Leeteuk. Dia menerima Yunho dan membiarkannya terus berhubungan dengan Siwon.

"Yunho hyung? Kenapa dia tidak langsung menghubungi aku saja sih umma? Kenapa lewat umma?" omel Siwon tidak suka jika Yunho justru menghubungi Leeteuk dan bukan dirinya. Mendengar omelan Siwon, Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Umma itu ummanya juga bukan? Jadi wajar kalau dia menghubungi umma. Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" tanya Leeteuk yang dijawab decakan kesal oleh Siwon.

"Cih. Menyebalkan. Awas dia!" Ujar Siwon sembari bergegas ke ruang lain untuk menghubungi Yunho, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk berdua saja.

"Siwon, Siwon…" Leeteuk tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Geli dengan sikap putranya yang terkadang suka uring-uringan sendiri.

"Umma." Panggilan Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Siwon.

"Hm?" balasnya lembut.

"Umma mau menerima Yunho oppa bahkan menganggapnya seperti putra kandung umma. Tetapi kenapa umma sangat membenci Kangin ahjussi? Kenapa umma tidak mau memaafkannya? Padahal umma tahu dia adalah ay…"

"Karena dia adalah malapetaka untukku." Sela Leeteuk sebelum Kyuhyun selesai Kangin. Bagi Leeteuk, Kangin bukanlah ayah kandung Siwon walau…

Walau kenyataan berkata lain.

"Umma…" lirih Kyuhyun tak setuju dengan sikap Leeteuk yang terus menerus anti pati dengan Kangin. Bagaimana pun juga Siwon berhak untuk bersama dengan Kangin. Atau paling tidak sesekali bertemu dengannya.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya Kyu." Ucap Leeteuk mencoba memberi pengertian akan keputusannya yang tidak mau memaafkan Kangin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum dia bergerak maju dan memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Leeteuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Leeteuk, membisikan sesuatu.

"Umma memang tidak bodoh tapi umma adalah seorang pembohong. Umma sudah membohongi diri umma sendiri." Bisik Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Umma masih mencintai Kangin ahjussi bukan? Mengapa umma begitu keras kepala? Umma juga tahu bahwa Siwon oppa membutuhkan Kangin ahjussi. Dia membutuhkan appanya bukan?" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Leeteuk tertawa kecil dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Gadis ini terlalu pintar untuk dia bohongi. Beruntungnya Siwon mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk membelai rambut Kyuhyun lalu menyematkan helai rambut liar di telinga Kyuhyun. CEO cantik itu kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan meletakan telapak tangannya di wajah putih mulus Kyuhyun.

"Siwon harus belajar untuk tidak memiliki appa Kyu. Lagipula ada aku disampingnya. Ada kau, ada Yunho dan Seunghyun. Dia memiliki banyak orang yang meyayanginya. Jadi dia tidak butuh pecundang itu." Jawab Leeteuk dengan penekanan yang tajam. Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar ejekan Leeteuk untuk Kangin.

"Umma… Itu…"

"Kyu." Lagi-lagi Leeteuk memotong ucapan Kyuhyun karena dia tahu gadis manis itu akan membela Kangin. Leeteuk sangat tidak bisa mendengarnya sekarang.

"Biarlah umma seperti ini." Ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Maksud umma?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Umma sudah bahagia dengan kehadiran Siwon dan kehadiranmu. Seunghyun, Jiyong, Yunho bahkan Jaejoong sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup umma dan umma sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan."

"Tapi tidak dengan Kangin ahjussi." Tegas Kyuhyun, yakin bahwa Leeteuk tidak bisa digoyahkan atas keputusannya terhadap Kangin. Dan senyum Leeteuk benar-benar menjawab semuanya.

"Biarlah seperti ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Appa."

"Apa kabarmu Yun?"

"Aku baik appa. Bagaimana keadaan appa sendiri? Appa tampak lebih kurus."

"Appa baik-baik saja."

"…"

"Yun."

"Ya appa?"

"Bagaimana kabar ummamu?"

"Umma Leeteuk? Beliau baik. Beliau semakin sukses."

"Dan adikmu?"

"Siwon juga lebih baik appa. Menurut dokternya, dia hanya butuh dua kali pemeriksaan lagi sebelum dinyatakan sembuh total."

"Appa lega mendengarnya."

"Appa."

"Ya?"

"Apa appa masih mencintai umma?"

"…"

"Apa appa masih mncintai umma meski karena umma lah appa berada di balik jeruji besi ini?"

"Kau tahu jawaban appa Yun."

"…"

"Appa mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Dan akan terus mencintainya. Meski dia mengharapkan kematian appa. Bagi appa kebahagiaannya adalah yang utama. Kebahagiaannya adalah yang utama Yun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Your happiness is my happiness._

 **END**


End file.
